From High School to a Soilder
by Task Force 233
Summary: Humphrey is a 13 year old student that has started at Jasper High. He meets somebody 2 weeks before the start of his four years in school and he has something that is the same like him. What could it be, and why does he meet him? This will lead to terrible outcomes, but this well also show that these two are going to be known for what they have achieved.
1. Intro

_**How's it going every one? This is my first idea of the story that I'm going to begin and I have tons of things to write down, but it's going to take some time for me to get into it since I'm in college and it's going to be hard for me as well.**_

2 weeks until the start of School

August 3, 10:00 hrs

Jasper High School, Canada

3rd POV

Humphrey Mason, a 13 year old ice blue eyes, grey wolf was walking to the office to get his classes when he starts his freshman year at Jasper High. He's been a orphan for most of his early life. The death of his parents has been unknown and he has been living in the city of Jasper for as long as he knows. He has been living very well and things are going pretty good for him. As entered the office he speaks to one of the staff members. "Hi, my names Humphrey and I'm here to get my schedule for my classes this year." The staff member gives him his paper and he says to her. "Thank you." The attendant says to him. "Have a nice day and be ready in two weeks. Okay." Humphrey nods and walks off to his car. He get's into his Ford Mustang and drives back home.

10 minutes later

Humphrey arrives at his single story house that he has owned now for 4 years thanks to the money that was left for him by his parents. He goes in and sits on his study table and looks at his classes that he has for High School in two weeks. He smiles and likes the choices that he has picked for this year. He never talks about anything since he has friends and relatives that visit him almost frequently and now things are much different for him now that he has made it this far. He looks at his right hand and he sees the symbol that he has on it. The symbol has a skull figure face that has confused him for quite a long time now. He asked his dad when he was little, but he never told him what it was. He decided now to go for a swim at one of the rivers a couple miles from his home. He walks to his room and thinks in his thoughts. 'Boy, I'm now a High School student and my journey continues on for me as I get more older. Still I want to know what it's like to be on my own. (sigh) I miss you mom and dad. I wish you were here right now.' He remembers the day how his parents left him home alone and when they never came back. The next day a police officers walked up to his house and told him the terrible news that his parents were killed. Humphrey was only 7 years old when they died. They did an Investegation and it's been on going ever since. Their was some evidence but still no role in how it happen. Humphrey cried for days that he will ever see his mom or dad ever again. He did go to their funeral and all of his family members were there to suport him, and also his friends as well. He shook his thoughts out and changed into his swim shorts, old shoes, a brown shirt, and a towel. He get's his keys and his cell phone and goes out to his car. He gets in and drives off to the river.

When he arrives at the location he sees that no one else is here. He walks by the shore and drops his towel on the ground, along with his keys and phone. and goes in the river. The water was very refreshing as he went in and the current was very calm. Since he was by himself, he usually felt that something suspicious was watching him every single time, and it would get him soon. About 15 minuets into his swim. He noticed that another car stopped by his and he could tell who it was. Three male wolves came as well. It was Salty Miller, Shaky Dillon, and Mooch Dunn. Salty and Shaky's fur color was similar to Humhrey's, and Salty and dark blue eyes, and Shaky had light brown eyes, while Mooch's fur color was a light yellow color, with brown eyes and he was a bit husky. As the three wolves walked by the shore where Humphrey's stuff was, Humphrey was happy to see them. He waved them and they came into the river to hang out with him.

They swam and talked for about 90 minutes before they got out and dried out and went to go get some lunch at Subway. After they ate They went their separate ways. Humphrey drove home and changed, he got on some fresh boxers, then he got a blue shirt and some blue jeans and got on one of his favorite grey shoes. He was going to see another of his friends Garth Smith. He and Garth have been close friends since they were youngsters. Garth was like a brother to Humphrey. Garth had red fur and green eyes, plus he was average built. Garth has protected Humphrey from people that mistreated him in school and also around town. His farther Tony who was an ex-pilot of the Canadian Air Force Honorably discharged at age 35, now owns a corporation called Smiths Industries. Garth's family was not rich yet, but they have helped Humphrey as well, they have given him more then $30,000 to him every month. Humphrey has kept the money he has in the bank and now has more the $250,000 in the bank that he has currently and said that the money will go to his kids when he raises a family in the future. Humphrey leaves the house and locks the door and drives off to go meet up with Garth. He arrives at his house that is only 5 minutes from his place. Garth's house was a 2 story house and that contained a basement. He gets out and walks up to the door and knocks. Garth opens up and sees Humphrey and they both say hi to each other and shake paws. Humphrey goes in and shakes paw with Tony and they all sit at Tony's office where Humphrey talks to both of them about his start in High School. Tony explains that his son Garth is going to Jasper High as well and they three classes together when they start. After the talk Humphrey says his good byes to both since he's been at the house for more then 3 hours and it was nearly 3 o clock. He drives and home and notices somebody passing by his house. When he gets on his driveway he looks at the wolf. The wolf was male and he had dark grey fur and his head had black fur. His clothes that he had was a grey shirt and he had ACU digital camo pants and military sand boots on. He was about the same age as Humphrey and what shocked Humphrey was that his right hand had a skull figure face as well, but it wasn't the same as his. Humphrey said to himself. "Who is that guy, he has a skull mark on his right hand like me, but how could he be in the military. He is to young to enlist into the military. Only one way to find out." He get out of his car and follows him.

2 hours later

Humphrey has been following the strange wolf for 2 hours and he sees him get on an armored U.S Humvee and it drives off. He can now tell that he is not from Canada, he is an American. Still he couldn't wonder how this wolf was wearing military clothing at a young age. He starts to walk back home and it would take him a while since he walked far from is home but he didn't have to worry since the area that he stays in is mostly away from other homes.

When he arrives home the sun was almost down and he goes to the kitchen to find what he can eat for dinner. He picks one of his favorite meals, pork chops with potato skin and a small salad. He begins making his meal so he can eat before seeing what's on tonight before going to bed. Half an hour later his meal is ready to eat and now he goes to the living room and turns on the television. He changes it to the news and see a breaking story that comes on and the Anchor man begins to talk. "This just in. The war in Afghanistan has been getting terrible. U.S, Canadian, and British troops have be fighting militia forces for 3 years now and things haven't gone any better. It's been confirmed that more then 2,000 allied soldiers have been killed during combat and now the President of the United States has told to the Canadian President and to the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom that more troops need to be deployed to try and end this war that has killed 40,000 innocent lives by militia forces. News reporter Jason Shawn is live right now at one of the U.S bases in Afghanistan right now. Hi Jason." The reporter comes on screen and begins to talk. "Hi Adam, yes right now the situation here is worse now. The U.S, Canada and, British soldiers have gotten orders to evacuate all people from there homes and get them to safe areas away from the battlefield and to try and stop the advancement from the militia forces that have terrorized over 20 cities and have killed civilians that go against them. It's also been confirmed that the Generals have called for extra support and the President of the United States has called to send in more troops into Afghanistan. With no end in sight right now it might be that we could see this war go on for many more years until peace arrives in this place. Reporting live from Afghanistan this is Jason Shawn, Channel 8 news. Adam back to you." Anchor man Adam comes on screen and speaks. "Thank you Jason. Still to come, Chief Meteorologist Evan Park will have your forecast. In sports the Jasper High is getting it's teams ready for the up coming events that will have on the first Friday, of the school week, and new team members are now joining Jasper greatest High School team know in Jasper. That's coming up later on in the news. You're watching Channel 8 News." Humphrey finishes his meal and changes the channel to watch a movie. The movie he begins to watch was FlyBoys.

2 1/2 hours later

After watching the moving it was now 8 at night and Humphrey cleaned his dish and went to go shower. He goes to his room and gets a towel and goes to the bathroom and gets out of his clothes and goes into the shower. About 20 minutes later he gets out of the shower and wraps the towel around his waist and goes to his closet to get into some clothes to sleep in tonight. He puts on some boxers, some blue shorts and a white t shirt. He leaves his closet and goes to his bed. It was a king size bed and gets into bed. Before he sleeping his phone goes off and he checks the nimber and he picks up and says. "Hello." The other person spoke up. "Hi Humphrey." It was Humphrey's friend Kate Anderson. She had amber fur and amber eyes. Kate was a month younger then Humphrey but she always calls him and want to have some small talk with him. Humphrey really likes Kate, but says to himself that he may never chance with her, still he would smile when she calls him. He speaks. "Hi Kate. How've you been doing?" Kate respondes. "I'm doing great, and I'm pretty sure that you've been fine as well. So what's been up?" Humphrey began to explain to her what he's done and he tells her what classes he has at Jaspar High. Kate then speaks. "Looks like we have all the same classes together, this will be good for us don't you think?" Humphrey spoke. "I think so. Also how's your sister Lilly doing?" Lilly Anderson, Kate's younger sister who is down to her last year in Middle School before entering High School, she had pure white fure and had purple eyes. She responds. "Lilly is doing very well and she said the she could have opportunity to work at Jaspar's Mall in a week after we begin school." Humphrey was surprised but spoke. "That's great for her she's always wanted to work at, what was that place again? Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Oh Sears at the register right?" Kate respondes. "That's right she has been wanting to work their for quite a while now, and it looks like that she probably has a chance now." Humphrey begins to yawn and then speaks. "Well I'm getting tired Kate so I'm calling it here since I'm almost going to fall asleep now." Kate respondes. "Alright Humphrey I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight." Humphrey resonded. "Goodnight." He hangs up and put the phone to charge and then turns on the lamp and turn off the room light. He opens his draw next to his bed and pulls out his dads P226 pistol. The gun holds 20 rounds in each mag, and has been modified to do more damage to a person that gets hit by it's bullet. It uses 9mm Parabellum that has been redone to do devestation to someone in one hit that will kill anyone that gets shot by it. Humphrey seen his father use this gun when they were attacked by two gang crimminals before when he was 5 years old. They just did it for no reason and tried to hurt him and his mom. His dad was on his way back from work and saw the two gang crimminals and shot them both. The police arrived five minutes later and he told them that he shot them in self defense to protect his wife and child. After the incident no one esle dared attacking them ever again until the day came when his mom and dad died. He put the pistol on top of the drawer and turns off the lamp and enters a goodnight sleep.

August 4, 09:21 hrs

Humphrey woke up and gets out of bed and head to the kitchen. Before reaching the kitchen he sees an envelop on the floor by the door. He picks it up and opens it up. The letter says. 'Your Humphrey right? I know you followed me yesterday. I want to see you personally. Meet me at the park at 10 am. You seemed to wonder who I was , so I'll tell you when I see you soon. You got questions, I got answers for you. Don't be late.' Humphrey was shocked the wolf he followed knew that he would follow him and now he wants to see personally. Humphrey tells himself. "Looks like I got to get ready to see this guy. I want to know who he is and why is he here. Well I'll get the chance now." He goes to the kitchen and begins to make eggs and some saucage. After that he begins to eat his breakfast. After that he goes to his room and changes to a green long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He tug the sleeves back a bit and gets his phone and keys and heads to his car.

10:00 hrs

Humphrey arrives at the park and finds the wolf that he saw yesterday and walks up to him. The wolf had his back facing him and Humphrey spoke. "Are you the guy that I followed yesterday? He respondes. "Yes. Your names Humphrey correct. Call me Ghost." Humphrey was confused and said to him. "Ghost?" He respondes. "That's my codename. I'm not going to tell you my real name at all. You got some questions that need to be answered. Well for starters I am from the U.S. My parents were murdered by a terrorist soldier that followed my dad. I'm going to be going to your High School as well. And lastly, I created a Task Force that has been athorized by the Presited of the United States. I'm looking for recruits to train them to be part of the Counter Terrorist Unit. Also, this is what I have as well." He lifts his right hand and Humphrey sees a similar skull face figure like his. He speaks again. "The figure is a tribal Guardian that was known back then. A long time ago the Guardians were people that protected the lands from danger, until something horrible happened that killed almost all the tribes at once. Those that survived went into hiding for years. Now we are the survirors of a tribe that left something improtant that hasn't been discovered just yet. I need you to join my Task Force to become a soldier and help me out to protact this world from any danger that hasn't yet been known. Together we can aslo find what are people hid something that they didn't want to get taken by anyone. What do you say?" Humphrey was shocked in what he heard by Ghost and he thinks for a minute and then spoke. "I'm in." Ghost turns around showing him a white skull face symbol that was on his face, which can't be removed at all. Ghost had dark brown eyes and they both shake hands and Ghost tells him that they will be training throughout the entire 4 years of High School and one year extra to reach age 18. Ghost leaves the park and Humphrey walks back to his car. This was very intresting for him and now things are going to be much more different for him as now he just joing a special operations unit that is being made and they are looking for recruits. As Humphrey drove off he wanted to know where he was from, because he never knew if he was born here in Canada or some other place. As he continued driving home he would be ready for anything that is coming up really soon, but for now he just continued on with his day.

**Humphrey has joined a unit and now he knows what the skull symbol was on his right hand. But what's going to happen when his trainging is done. I have more to do and you well get to see another chapter very soon. Until then enjoy what is up right now. Signing off.**


	2. Love and training

**I'm back with more on the way. Also to those that try to disrespect in what I do. Don't even comment at all. Thank you those that enjoy reading my ideas. More to follow on this next part of the story. Here I go. I don't own the movie.**

* * *

2 Weeks later

August 16, 07:30 hrs

3rd POV

Humphrey woke up and went to his closet, to see what he could wear on the first day as a High School student. He went with a nice red buttoned shirt, dark blue pants and black shoes. After that he went to the kitchen and ate french toast with berries and a cup of warm ginger tea with honey. After that he returned to his room and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair. Then he got his back pack, keys and his cell phone and left the house and got into his car and drove to school.

When he arrived at the parking lot in the back of the campus he could see other students as well. He gets out and gets his back pack and locks the car. He begins to walk to one of his classes. Humphrey was greeted by many wolves that he has met over the years and now has a small reputation thanks to Garth. He then sees Garth and waves to where he's at. Garth walks up to him and they both greet each other. They both walk to Humphrey's class and they talked for a bit. When they arrived to the class Humphrey said bye to Garth and he left to his first class as well. About a half an hour the bell rings and Humphrey goes in to begin his first class.

12:10 hrs

Humphrey's first class was English, he is good in English, but not that good. His second class was Mechanics, which was one of his favorite things to do. Third was Algebra, he does like math. Fourth was Ceramics I. Kate had the exact same classes as him and they were happy to see one another through out the morning Humphrey went to the cafeteria and got some lunch, and then heads back outside and sat on one of the benches. He starts to eat and sees Ghost coming out the cafeteria as well. Ghost had a grey long sleeve shirt and had light blue jeans on and grey shoes. He walks up to him and sits on the opposite side of him and then speaks. "Good to see you again." Humphrey nods and says to him. "Yeah. It's great to see you Ghost." They both eat their food first before they would talk about anything. After eating Ghost says to him. "I found 5 others that have joined the Task Force. After school I'm going to show you where we will train. The place that I currently have is one of my Safe Houses that my parents made a long time ago that they would use for assignments and missions. They were in the service of the U.S Army Rangers. My dad a Captain, and my mom an Army nurse. Well start out with basic standards, then we move up to the tough parts of training. Our bodies will be pushed to new heights and limits that will become useful when we begin our missions 5 years from now." Humphrey nodded his head at what the training would be like. After the talk he looked around and saw Kate at the distance. She was walking around, until she saw Humphrey and another wolf sitting with him. She begins walking to the bench where he was sitting at and he speaks to Ghost. "She's coming. What am I going to do?" Ghost responds to him. "Act normal. You two are very close to one another. I know you will be find, trust me." Humphrey then inhales some air and then exhales, he then relaxes himself and Kate then reaches him and speaks. "Hi Humphrey, can I sit with you?" Humphrey spoke. "Hi Kate, sure you can." Kate smiles and sits down next to him. He then introduces her to Ghost. "Kate this is Ghost. Ghost this is Kate." They both extend their arms and shook each others paws and Kate spoke. "Ghost? What an odd name." He responds to her. "It's my codename. I can't revile my real name to you guys just yet." She nods her head, but was still confused about who he was and what was with the skull figure face on his face. He then explains to her who he was and told her about the Task Force that he created. He told her that he was an American and he is also searching for people to join the Task Force. She seemed to understand what he was explaining to her. Humphrey then tells her the he enlisted to his Task Force. When she heard this she was shocked and asked why. He told her that it was important to him that this would give him some answers that he needed since most of them couldn't be answered easily. She started to tear up and told him in a sad voice. "What if I lose you?" Humphrey hugs her and she alines her head into his chest and he responds. "Kate, I'm not going anywhere. I won't die that easily. You won't lose me at all. I promise you that." Kate looks back at him and smiles at him. She has gotten much closer to him then before and now she needed to tell him now. Ghost then speaks, he has a smile on his face. "I'll leave you two be. Got to meet up with the other recruits right now." He gets up and the two wolves say goodbye to him and he walks to another spot of the school. Kate then speaks. "Humphrey, I have something to say to you." He responds. "What is it Kate?" She begins to talk. "We've been friends for awhile and I've never been this close to you before. I love you Humphrey. I really do." Humphrey really looks at her and he then he responds. "I love you too Kate. I've always liked you since we first met each other. I never though that we could be together now." Kate then says to him. "Nor have I." She then pushes her lips to his and they both kiss. The first kiss that they have now as a couple together. They pull back and they look at each other. Humphrey speaks. "Well where do we take things from here?" Kate says to him. "Since you know my parents and they've always liked you, because you are always respectful. How about you came see them again at my house at 5pm. What do you say?" Humphrey responds. "That sounds good. I'll be out after I see Ghost's place." Kate smiled and they continued to talk through out the entire lunch. Nearly and hour later the bell rings and the couple gathers their stuff and they both walk off to there next class hand in hand.

15:00 hrs

Humphrey and Kate walked out the building together very happy to be together. They both reached the parking lot and stopped at Humphrey's car. Kate then spoke. "I see you soon my Omega." Humphrey responded. "See you soon my lovely Alpha." Through out the entire High School all the wolves are ranked by how they behave and what there favorite hobbies were, and what they were interested in. Humphrey was known as an Omega, Kate an Alpha. Kate then kissed him and then left for her car to head home. Humphrey got in his and headed to meet up with Ghost and the others a few miles away from the edge of town.

Humphrey arrives at the location 15 minutes later and sees the other 5 recruits that joined the Task Force. Ghost's signals them and they follow him to a dirt road that leads up a ridge into a forest of trees. The drive takes less then 10 minutes to reach the area. The six wolves all look at the Safe House very amazed at the structure. The Safe House is a three story house, which includes a basement as well. Then they all get out and they follow Ghost inside the building. The inside was the most dramatic part of the safe house. They all checked out the different rooms and they saw the Command Center, even the Medical, and Operating Rooms. Third floor was mostly the Hospital since it contained all medical supplies, items. Then they saw Ghost at the first floor and they followed him into one room known as the Briefing room. Ghost began to speak to the six recruits while they saw six brief cases on a table. "These brief cases on the table are for you guys they contain cash. The amount is $60,000 which you will need. Use it wisely on things that you may need in life, also for when we begin doing our first assignments. Code names will be giving by me or you can select it yourself. Firearms will not be available until we reach our completion of our training so we will be using some other types called airsoft weapons which look like the real thing but they use plastic bbs that will leave marks by the weight of the grams and how powerful they fire if you want to modify it. Training begins next week after school. Br Clear?" They all nodded their heads and Ghost dismissed them and they all left the Safe House. Humphrey and the five wolves introduced themselves to one another. The names of the other five recruits were Edward Vickers a light brown fur, blue eyes Beta wolf. Nichols Stretch a drak grey fur yellow eyes Alpha wolf. Cole Stretch brother of Nichols a light grey fur brown eyes Beta wolf. Hambert Wills a dark red fur brown eyes Alpha wolf. Lastly Derek Calvin a dark brown fur grey eyes Omega wolf. The six wolves got along very well. They talked for a bit before leaving the area. Humphrey headed to see Kate's family once again since he was invited over by his girlfriend, but first he went home to change.

17:00

Humphrey arrived at the Anderson's place and remembers it was a two story house and the inside of the house was magnificent. He wore a dark blue long sleeve buttoned shirt ,black pants and black shoes. As he got out the car he walked up to the door and knocked. As the door opened Humphrey sees Winston Anderson, Kate's father a grey fur, dark blue eyes wolf and he spoke. "Humphrey it's great to see you once again." Humphrey smiles and speaks. "It's great to see you as well Winston." Winston invited him in and Humphrey entered the house the inside of it was amazing, nice furniture, and pure tile floors. Kate then came out the of the kitchen and saw Humphrey and walked up to him and hugged him saying hi to him and he said hi to her. She had on a nice brown dress and brown high heel shoes. After that Winston invited him over to the kitchen where Humphrey meets Eve Anderson, Winston's wife and Kate's mother she had golden brown fur and amber eyes. She looks over at Humphrey and smiles then speaks. "Hello Humphrey." Humphrey responds. "Evening Eve, it's great to see you." Eve has always lliked Humphrey since he was a well respected person and always was nice to her family when he came over with parents back then before their unexpected deaths. Even then notifies them. "Dinner will be ready in an hour." They all leave the kitchen and head to the living room where the three sit on the couch and Humprey explains to Winston about a new operations unit that was made. Winston tells Humphrey that he is an American and is a U.S Marine that currently is stationed here in Jasper three times and hasn't been out in service for a while now. Winston met Eve when he was 19 years old on his first station in Jasper and they dated for 5 years before getting married. Humphrey seemed amazed and a bit confused that Winston was never deployed to Afghanistan where the war is currently going on right now. They all continued talking for another another hour and then Eve came out dressed more perfectly and for today and out came out Lilly wearing a nice purple dress and purple high heel shoes and Eve told them that dinner was ready. They all went to the dining room and ate roast beef with steamed vegetables.

After eating Humphrey was out in the back patio with Winston talking to him. Humphrey now part of a Special Operations Unit. Winston then told Humphrey that he knows Ghost's father. He's known him since he was young. They both were known in the entire U.S military and the Canadian Military as well. Humphrey then told Winston he was getting ready to leave. He told his goodbyes to every one. However, Kate had a surprise for him. When arriving home she told her parents that she was dating Humphrey and asked them if she could stay with him. Her parents knew that she was almost old enough and Humphrey can take good care of her when they are on their own together. They agreed to let her stay with him. Humphrey was out heading towards his car until Kate spoke. "Wait up Humphrey." He turns around and see Kate and then speaks. "Wait your coming?" She responds. "My parents allowed me to stay with you tonight. Once we graduate from High School I'm moving in with you." He then smiles and they both press their lips to one another and then Kate went inside to her room to get a few things that she needs to stay at Humphrey's house for tonight.

About 5 minutes later she her back pack and another bag that has what she needs and walks back outside and goes to Humphrey's car where he is already inside. She gets in and tells him that she's ready. Kate already said her goodbyes to her parents and little sister. Humphrey starts the car and drives off to his house.

20 minutes later

They arrive at his house since Kate lives on the other side of town. Humphrey drives into the garage and they get out and Humphrey opens the front door. They both go inside and Kate looks around and sees that Humphrey lives a normal life just like other people. She then heads to his room to put her stuff down and notices how nice his room was. He had a work desk, a laptop, television, and a Xbox One. Humphrey then arrives to see Kate looking around his room and then speaks. "Well. What do you think?" She then responds. "It's really nice hear. I like it." He smiles before saying something else. "Well after High School. I'm going to search for a new place to stay since your going to move in with me. A place that has a couple more rooms once I start my own family." She looks at him and says. "You want have kids?" Humphrey responds. "Yeah I do. I want to have kids in the future and get married." Kate begins to smile and ask an odd question to him. "Do you want to have kids with me plus marry me as well? Humphrey looks at her and sees the tears in her eyes and says. "Yes I do. Your the only person I love Kate. I want to marry you in the future." Kate smiles at him and then hugs him and felt very happy that she gets to be with him to the end. She then heads to the bathroom and closes the door to use the shower right now.

A little more then 10 minutes in Kate comes out ans Humphrey sees her, she has on a black tank top and grey shorts. She then speaks to him seductively "Maybe next time we can shower together." He laughs a bit and then speaks. "Yeah but the problem would be that we would be all over one another and we don't have any protection. You might have gotten pregnant if we did." Kate sighs but responds. "Yeah your right. I'll ask my parents to see if they can get me birth control so we can have our first time together someday." Humphrey nods and spoke. "Yeah that works. For me we should have our first time in a year or two were still kind of young right now." Kate smiles and says to him. "I love that idea." Humphrey then gets his clothes and heads inside the shower.

15 minutes later got out with wearing a brown shirt and black shorts. He then begins to brush his teeth. Kate then came and brushed her teeth as well. After that Humphrey went to his bed and sat down on the edge and looked at an image. The picture was of his parents. The image showed Humphrey's father who in the U.S Marines and had his combat uniform on, and his mother who was a stay at home person dressed in something fancy. The picture was taken when his mother was two months pregnant before he was even around. He began to smile at the image, he was going to be going to the cemetery in a less then a month to see his parents graves which he does every single year. Kate then goes and sits next to him since she was done. She looks at the image that Humphrey was holding in his paws. She looks at the image and see Humphrey's parents she the looks back at him, he had tears in his eyes. She sees that he is happy, but also sad in some ways. She helps him get rid of the tears and brings his face to hers and locks her muzzle to his. They kissed for a few minutes before pulling out and Humphrey looks at Kate and they both smile at each other. She then said to him. "Your fine Humphrey. I'm hear now. Your parents would be proud of you right now." He responded. "I'm pretty sure they are proud of me. They showed me what to do if anything ever happened to them." Kate was amazed that Humphrey's parents prepared him for any situations that could of happened to them if they weren't around anymore. After the small talk they both get into bed and put the blankets over themselves. Kate then pushes her back closer to Humphrey. She wanted to be really close to him right now and also had a small plan and spoke to him. "Give me your hand." He complied giving her his right hand and she lead it somewhere where Humphrey could always have access to it all to himself. She moves his hand underneath her shirt and up and he feels her soft fur on her stomach and her chest before Kate places his hand on one of her breasts and then she spoke. "I'm not wearing a bra tonight, so I wanted to give you a gift." Humphrey smiles and responds. "It's the best gift so far." She smiles and Humphrey turns off the lamp and Kate speaks to him. "Goodnight Humphrey." Humphrey responds. "Goodnight Kate." The two entered a well earned night rest.

August 17, 12:25 hrs

Jasper High School

Humphrey and Kate were sitting at the same bench like yesterday and Ghost was with him and he had something to tell him. "Humphrey you wanted to know where you were born right?" He nods his head and Ghost continues on. "From the start you weren't born in Canada, you were born in the U.S in Chicago. Your an American Humphrey. Your parents were both from the U.S and they had a great time when they first met. Both of your parents were Guardian survivors and they have the exact same skull face figure on their right hands. You were born on the month of October which I know you know. At the age of 18 your father enlisted into the Marines and was dating your mom. They began dating when they were 15 and she said to him that they should get married when they turned 21, which they did. Your father did four tours in Yemen, and one at the start of the war in Afghanistan. For what I know after 9 years in the service he was pulled out and then after returning home completely and your mom told him that she was pregnant and he was very happy that he was going to have a pup. When you were born in Chicago your father who now was now part of a Spec Ops unit called Operation 221 a special unit that had soldiers from different parts of the world that joined most were selected and others that were discharged from the military. Your father was at the rank of Colonel and he and the unit were hero's to many parts of the nations and they saved more then four million lives from terrorist attacks, bomb attacks, hostage situations, and other assignments." Humphrey his answer that he needed. Now he knows that where he's from and got more info about his father as well, but he asked Ghost what his mother did before enlisting into the Army medical field. Ghost tell him that she studies in the Nursing and in medicine in which she enlisted at 18 as well in to the U.S Army and begin a nurse. She was assigned to Germany, Italy, and in Afghanistan. She was ranked Lieutenant and saved more then 600 soldiers from fatal and terrible wounds. After 10 years of service she was pulled out. She had Humphrey at her 9th year of service and was giving one more year of service since she didn't work because she had her son Humphrey in Chicago where they were staying for the time being before she return to the medical field for one more year. Humphrey got all the info he needed to know about his parents and he knows the last part and sees it still from time to time. The day his parents never return home, the day that they died. He wants to investigate his parents case which they were likely to do when training is done. For now Humphrey just continued on with his day and staying along side his girlfriend. Ghost then told Humphrey that 8 others have joined the unit. The three wolves continued on with there day doing their lessons in school.

A week later

August 23, 15:30 hrs

Ghost's Safe House

Humphrey along with the fourteen other recruits wear work out clothes outside talking to one another. Ghost then came out and the recruits stopped talking and all straightened up for the start of their training. Ghost begins to talk to them. "Welcome to your first day of training to become a soldier and part of my Special Operations Unit. The training that I will put you through is going to push you to new limits that you will need to become the best and greatest soldier to be known. This year well be doing the basic parts of training to increase our speed, strength, stamina, agility, etc. Right now we will run a few miles up a trail to the east. Clear?" They all responded. "Yes sir." He signals them to follow him up the trail to the east and they all began to follow Ghost up the trail.

3 hours later

After the run all the recruits were exhausted including Humphrey. While the others left Humphrey stayed for a bit more and talked to Ghost for a bit. He asked Ghost something. "What's it like to be a commanding officer?" He responds. "Leading a unit is never that easy at all. I was taught how to lead and command soldiers and shown what things to do and how to make sure to have every soldier on the same level and all have to have the same page to have a perfect running unit." He then pulls out a small picture and Humphrey sees it. It was a female wolf with light grey fur and magenta eyes. He asks who it was and Ghost tells him. "It's my girlfriend Vanessa Lopez. We've been together since we are 10 years old and she said to me when I return home. We will get married. I have the engagement ring ready when the next summer comes I'm going to see her back at the states and give it to her. Here look at it." Humphrey looks at Ghost's engagement ring that he is giving to Vanessa and see at green dimainod form ruby on the top and speaks. "That's a nice ring, your pretty standard aren't you?" He nods and takes back the box and puts it away. He then speaks. "Well it's the end of the day. Get some rest and be ready again tomorrow things are going to get much more harder down the line. Believe me." Humphrey nods and heads to his car and drives off. Things were going to get much more harder and it could lead to some issues down the line very soon.

* * *

**What issues are coming? Well that will be told later on. The next chapter is time forward 2 years later and things are going to be ****interesting. That's all for now and I will get working on the next part ASAP. Also thanks to those that are interested to read this. To me it's not the support I get, it's mostly that I enjoy to write and get an opportunity to have it for those that want to create their own ideas down the line. Until then take care. **


	3. Attack and cheating death

**Back again for another one. So many things to do at home, but I'm going keep on going and here is another part of the story. Enjoy and have a nice day.**

* * *

3rd POV

2 years later

October 20

For the last 2 years Humphrey along with the others have trained very hard, and new recruits have been joining as well. Ghost was well respect by other students and now had tats mostly on his arms and risks. Few were words such as 'Courage, Respect, Honor, and Strength.' Their were also dates of his parents death and a call sign on his right risk 'Alpha 6.' Another was a symbol of the Task Force. (**Imagine it as the one that is on my profile but a bit more different.**) It had the skull face and behind it was an assault rifle and a sword crossing one another, and it had the 'Task Force' name on the top. Humphrey got the same tat as him but had his on his risk near his palm of his paw. Ghost had his on his left shoulder. Kate's parents got her birth control pills so that Kate wouldn't get pregnant that early if her and Humphrey planned on having a night together. Ghost proposed to Vanessa and she said yes to him and they planned on having their wedding when they got into their twenties. Lilly joined Jasper High her freshman year and about a week later she and Garth were a couple. Lilly was known as an omega and shy around people before she met Garth. Garth really liked her alot and asked her out, and she accepted. Humphrey encountered Shawn Simmons, a light brown fur green eyes alpha wolf. He was same grade as him and was really disrespectful to him, Humphrey was playing it safe and not trying to get into trouble with him. Shawn has been to trying to get Kate to be with him but she told him that she was with Humphrey. Shawn believes that Humphrey wasn't good enough for her and said that he could do so much more better then him. Kate keeps declining and walks away from him and she goes to Humphrey who was near the library having a chat with the other recruits that were new giving them advice and other things to be prepared for very soon. Humphrey now 16 has gotten a bigger reputation in school and he feels pretty fine from it. Shawn however had a plan set up when he meets him again soon.

16:23hrs

Ghost's Safe House

After another day of training. Humphrey and the other recruits were tried but not as much as usual. 2 years of brutal training has really worked up and now they are much stronger then before. As the other left, Humphrey talked to Ghost for a bit. He asks him. "Well when we begin our missions. How is going to be?" Ghost responds. "It's going to be hard to tell since I got a notice from the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. He has granted my unit to train with the S.A.S." Humphrey was confused and said. "The S.A.S?" Ghost explains. "The S.A.S is a special British unit that is really experienced and they travel light, not using body armor or bullet proof vest at all sometimes. They use chest rigs which helps them travel very fast. (**Don't know if it is true.**) They do rescue operations, investigate areas that are suspicious with terrorists activities. They are well known and they are really good. Were gonna train after we get out of High school and go to U.K for the last year of training. We need some knowledge from them. We can't have heavy gear on us all the time, you know that right." Humphrey agrees in what he's saying and nods his head. He then heads to his car and drives off to his new home.

10 minutes later

Humphrey now lives on the other side of town but still lives close to the High school. He now owns a two story house that had a couple more rooms. Also Tony's business has gone up, and now he is giving Humphrey $50,000 a month. Kate feels more happy now that Humphrey lives closer to her. Humphrey heads inside and heads to his main room to go wash up after another day of training that has ended. At least it was now the weekend since now he doesn't have to worry about anything else for the time being. He heads to the bathroom and goes for a shower before getting some needed rest.

3 days later

October 23, 07:30hrs

Jasper High

Humphrey along with Kate just arrived at school and were at the parking lot. Since the temperatures were now getting cold and the snow wasn't to far away. Humphrey was giving a thermal sweater which he was wearing, blue pants, and black shoes. Kate had a brown sweater, light blue pants and grey shoes on. For now the two headed to the library to stay warm before class began. Once inside they sat at one of the table and looked over their assignments. They had most of their classes together expect for the first two. Since their wasn't much else to do the couple just talked for the rest of time being before starting their classes today. After some time the bell rings and they leave the library and Kate kisses Humphrey and says bye to him for now and the two go their seprate ways for the time being getting to their classes for now.

12:15 hrs

Humphrey and Kate were at the cafeteria eating their lunch on one of the tables and Ghost who had a black thermal sweater, dark blue jeans, and black shoes sat with them on the opposite side of them and ask something to Humphrey. "You figured out what your codename is going to be?" He shook his head, he couldn't get a proper codename at all. However Ghost knew one that he could have and told him. "I have one for you, how about 'Frost'. What do you think?" Humphrey thinks for a bit and then smiles and accepts the codename. He seems to like it a lot. Then Ghost pulls out a map and places it down for what was up coming during their training. He begins to explain what are the things that they were going to do and now that they had actual body armor and bullet proof vest and now they had the real firearms but not the real bullets yet. They already began training to fight with stun bullets that can take a person down, but not kill them at all. We had plans now to train and begin our practice to fight when we begin our first mission in a couple years from now. Shawn was watching from a few tables done wondering what was going on with the three wolves and wondering what they were saying. He had his plan ready and he was going to strike soon. He finished his lunch and headed out to go near his next class and wait for break to end.

15:00hrs

Humphrey came out of class and told his good byes to his friends and was walking to the parking lot. Kate was picked up by her parents, as Humphrey arrived at the parking lot, Shawn was there as well. He was ready. As Humphrey was getting to his car, Shawn was behind him and grabs him. Humphrey was caught by surprise as he looks to see who it was and sees it's Shawn. Shawn rams his head on the roof of another persons car and Humphrey falls to the ground back first. Shawn then pulls out a knife and stabs him in the chest. Humphrey falls unconscious.

Humphrey's POV

I begin to regain consciousness and I hear Shawn talking. "The day I saw you. You were a problem to me and you had a girl that I want." I open my eyes and see Shawn but he was armed with a pistol, a Five Seven. He load a mag on the pistol and spoke. "Tomorrow, you will no longer exist and be remembered and Kate will be mine." He loaded a round into the chamber and spoke while pointing it at me. "I know you will understand." He was getting ready to kill me and was pulling the trigger, however Ghost came out and pushed him and the gun fired missing me. Students that were still around got scared and ran into the safety of any building they saw near them. Ghost and Shawn began to fight one another. Ghost managed to kick the pistol out of his hand and I saw where it landed and began to crawl for it. As I got closer Ghost was tossed to the ground and was trying to get back up. I had the gun on my hand by Shawn walks up and kicks it out from me and I look up and he stomps on my head and I was out. I then regain my vision and look at him and Ghost still fighting each other. I was falling in and out of consciousness and the only thing I could do was to pull the knife out from my chest and to try and end this. I got my hand on it and began to pull on the knife and it was extremely painful. Shawn and Ghost were still fighting each other and Shawn had the advantage and was winning. I nearly had the knife pulled out, so I got my other hand and placed it on above my other hand and continued to pull more harder and at last I pulled it out, I hid the knife and saw Shawn coming and he knocked out Ghost, so the only thing I could do was wait for him to get closer to me. When he was next to me and grabbed on to me, I had his knife on my right hand and got him in the leg which caught him by surprise and he fell to the ground holding his left leg in pain. It was over for now and I could see to Ghost on the ground still not moving. I thought that he was dead and I couldn't stay awake for much longer. My eyes were starting to close slowly since I lost a lot of blood. Just then Ghost was coughing and I went wide eyes very quick to see that he was alive. He turns around and looks at me saying. "Frost." He was walking up to me and I closed my eyes and he spoke a bit louder. "Frost." I open my eyes and see that he was patching me up, but he didn't have the proper tools to seal my wound and he looks behind see a small helicopter come down on the field and then looks at me saying. "It'll hold for now, come on get up." He helped me up and we left Shawn their who was on the ground still holding his left leg. Sirens were coming closer to the school and we knew that the police would be here, but they would take Shawn only since he was responsible for this. I had a small camera on my sweater and it had recorded the incident. As Ghost got me closer to the helicopter and he spoke to the pilot. "I thought I told you not to bring the chopper here." The pilot responded. "You still owe me for what happened last year and I'm calling it in." I lose my footing and he comes up and helps me and Ghost spoke. "Nikolia, we got to get Frost out of here." 'Nikolia' a black furred, brown eyes wolf from Russia who Ghost met last year when he arrived to Jasper High. Nikolai is only 15 but knows how to fly helicopters. He responded. "Da, I have a location that we can go to." They placed me in the helo and I fell unconscious again.

2 hours later

British Colombia, Canada

I could only hear my heart beat but then I began to wake up from the chopper's motor. I wake up and see that I'm on a stretcher and I see Ghost to my left and he shouts. "Get him inside!" Nikolia comes to my right and he and Ghost began to push me on the stretcher. I was seeing flashbacks and they were different each time. Nikolia spoke to Ghost. "The Safe House is up ahead." He responds. "Keep moving." We arrive inside the Safe House and we were going though hallways and doors. Nikolia then placed both hands on my chest and began to apply pressure on my wound to make sure I don't bleed out. When they stopped at a room where the doctor was and Ghost tells him. "He needs help now." The doctor began to work on me, but I stopped breathing and Nikolia spoke. "Were losing him. Charging three, two, one clear."

3rd POV

2 days later

October 25, 10:00 hrs

Humphrey woke up at Jasper's Hospital and looked around and saw that he was alive. He looks to his left and sees Ghost who was asleep still and looks around again and sees that he was in a room with an IV in his right arm. Ghost begins to wake up and sees that Humphrey is awake and then calls the doctor and he comes in and speaks to Humphrey. "Mr. Mason, how are you feeling?" Humphrey responds. "I'm feeling fine just in some minor pain right now. How long have I been out?" Ghost spoke. "Just two days. Also, Shawn was arrested for assault, and attempted murder. He hasn't been convicted as an adult since he is still young, but he is likely to spend the rest of his life in jail with these charges, and his parents were outraged from this and said to him that he doesn't deserve a second chance after all they did to keep him out of trouble and out of danger but he never listened to them at all. So now he's paying the price for what he's done. Plus I heard that he is now suffering for not listing to his parents. Shawn has been expelled from Jasper High. Well meet him after we graduate from High School." Humphrey nods his head at him and he knew that Shawn will be surprised to see him once they get out. Humphrey decides to get some rest since he was going to be in the hospital for a few more days before being released from the hospital. At least now that the issue was now over Humphrey can continue on with his life.

A few hours later Humphrey who was asleep by himself in his room and was having a good sleep woke up and knew that he was alone. However, Kate came into the room and Humphrey saw her and she came over and embraced him. She was happy to see him that he and she had tears in her eyes and she spoke. "Oh Humphrey, I thought I lost you." Humphrey responded. "I'm fine Kate, I said to you that your never going to lose me at all." She looks at him and the two pressed there muzzles together. She now relaxed a little and felt that she would be ready to give him the night together and it would be the best one for him as well when he returns home and when he's fully recovered from his wound. For now she wanted to stay close to him right now since he was staying in the hospital for a while more.

3 days later

October 28, 08:21 hrs

The last three days for Humphrey were not too bad for him at all. He was able to get on his feet now and walk around. Still he had to let his wound heal not from the outside but from the inside as well. He was sitting on the hospital bed and waiting to be released from the hospital. Since things have been a little tough for him he still feels relaxed after what happened but still he had some loose ends to tie up. The doctor came in and had his papers ready for him and Humphrey had some clothes that were left by Kate yesterday. Humphrey changed which was a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, grey thermal sweater and black shoes. He sat on the wheel chair and a nurse came in and strolled him out the room and he was taken to the desk where the papers were signed for his release. The nurse then strolls him to the exit and Kate was there wait for him in his car and she opened the passenger door for him since he wasn't cleared to drive just yet. He gets up from the wheel chair and walks carefully to his car and gently sits down on the passenger side and then places his seat back so he can lie back for the drive home.

30 minutes later

Kate drove into Humphrey's drive way and parked his car into the garage so it would be more easier for him to get inside from the garage door. As she got out Humphrey raised the seat and opened the door. Kate came over to his side and helped him out. Then the two entered the house and Humphrey made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, and then lied down since he didn't have the strength just yet to head up the stairs just yet. For now he felt happy to be home once again. Kate would be staying with him until he was able to be by himself again. As he rested on the couch, Kate came by ans gave him a glass of water and he began to drink it slowly since he was lying down. He thanked her and then Kate left to the kitchen and was making him a small breakfast meal since he hasn't eaten anything just yet. She made him french toast and sliced bananas, plus a glass of milk. She returns to the living room to see that Humphrey was no longer lying down but sitting for right now. She sets the smaller table for him and places the plate of breakfast and the table and Humphrey begins to eat. After that he thanked Kate for making him breakfast and she responded by giving him a kiss in which he accepted. She took the dishes back to the kitchen and cleaned them for him so he could continue to rest.

It wouldn't be long for him since his friends would come by to visit him since he was home now. Just then the door bell ranged and Kate went to check for him and opened the door and saw it was Humphrey's three friends Salty, Shaky, and Mooch. Kate greeted them and they came in to see their friend that has now returned home. The four friends began to talk and Humphrey then began to explain to them what happened that day when he was attacked by Shawn. Kate sat next him and heard how it all happened. A few more people came who happen to be Lilly, Garth, Tony, Winston, and Eve and Humphrey told them as well. He did tell them as well about the attack. They were all happy to see that he was still alive after what Shawn did to him.

About 90 minutes later the house was completely empty except for Kate and Humphrey who happen to be lying down together on the couch and Kate was cuddled up with Humphrey relaxing for now. Humphrey was just looking at the ceiling while Kate was taking a nap since she was tired right now. Humphrey could here words in his head that sounded like his parents calling to him, but they were very low and he could barley here them. It then faded away and everything went quiet for him. For now he continued to rest and decided to take a nap as well since he was tired as well. His day wasn't over just yet, bigger things were going to happen real soon.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Humphrey cheats death and Shawn is in jail but they haven't seen the last of each other. Another part will come out soon and it almost time for the completion of training. However, it doesn't mean that they are out of the hard stuff. This journey has just begun. Until next time.**


	4. Break plus first time

**Well another day comes to update again and I still have a lot of writing to get on and this will be a nice one. With out further questions. Let's get on with the story. My first lemon is coming up in this part, so go easy on me okay.  
**

* * *

3 months later

January 2, Winter Break

For the last three months Humphrey has been doing well, and he was fully recovered from his wound and he was back in action, plus he caught up with the training that he missed, and he also caught up on his school work as well. With a few months left before summer, it was going to get much more harder now since him and the recruits that were close to completing training were now wearing the heavy body armor that contain mags of ammo and other things that were need for combat. With snow on the ground the training was now stealth and also using suppressed weapons. Stealth was important for some missions so that they wouldn't get caught that easily. Ghost had gotten new military clothes and stealth clothes as well. Their were different camo colored clothing to use for different surroundings, and they also had different colored camo ghillie suits. Things right now were going great for everyone and it was still winter break for them. Humphrey, however then receives a letter that is from an anonymous and the letter says that he knows him and he wants to he him today it also says that he has known Humphrey his entire life. Humphrey didn't know what to do. Kate had a surprise for Humphrey when he gets home, she has been staying with him for most of the time and she wanted to have a special night for him and her tonight. This would be a night that they would both remember.

13:23 hrs

Ghost's Safe House

Training today was very short and the recruits left the area to get some rest and to get warmed up back at their homes, weather has been calm, but the ground was filled with snow. It's been snowing for the last 2 months and more then 12 inches of snow was brought to the city. Humphrey was still at the safe house inside talking to Ghost about the letter he got and asks him for help. Ghost tells him. "Have your father's P226 with you and to make sure nothing is suspicious about him if he says that he's know you his entire life their has to be a connection to what happen to your parents. Your probably not the only kid they had. You may have never met but he seems to have something that you may need to know about your parents death." Humphrey looks at him and nods his head, if who ever the person was he seems to know him but what does he want from him? Well he'll get the chance later on today to see the person. For now he headed back home and went to see his lovely girlfriend.

10 minutes later

Humphrey arrived home and went inside and saw that Kate was on the couch watching television and then she looks at him and then walks up to him and embraces him. Kate felt happy to be in his arms once again since it's been a good vacation so far but she had her plan ready but she needed to ask him first if he was ready. So she asked. "Humphrey." He responds. "Yes." She asks a question first. "How do you feel so far in our relationship?" He spoke. "It's been a dream come true and everything is going great with you Kate. I love you so much." Kate smiles and they kiss and then she asks. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to take this to the next level tonight. I'm ready for you when you are." Humphrey was surprised and thought for a bit, she needed him this time and she wanted to be really close to him. He felt that he was ready and he spoke. "I'm ready too." She got excited and jumped on him and he caught her while she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed for a bit. He walked to the couch and placed her down with him on top of her and they continued to make out for now. After ten minutes they stopped and the two were just lying together watching the television holding onto each other enjoying what was on. It was until Humphrey spoke. "Kate you remember that letter I got?" She spoke. "Yeah I remember it. What did it say?" Humphrey spoke. "Well the letter is from an anonymous and it said that he wants to see me later on today. Ghost said to me to be armed just in case because I don't even know who I'm going to meet and what I'm dealing with as well. He wants to meet at around 4 today at the High School, on the west side of the field." Kate looks at him and said. "Well at least be careful and try to make sure that no else knows that your out their. Alright?" He nods his head and they both continue to watch the whatever was on television.

16:00 hrs

Jasper High, West Field

Humphrey arrived at the school and had his father's P226 with him ready for anything that could happen. He got out of the car. Temperatures were now at least -10 degrees below zero. For now Humphrey had a snow camo thermal sweater, acu pants and sand tactical boots. He placed the P226 inside his sweater and left it their so it would be easy to access if anything happens to him. He sees someone at the field and walks to him and the person speaks. "Humphrey. You don't know me at all but were related." Humphrey was confused and asked. "How are we related?" He spoke out. "If you remember our parents were killed and it remains unknown how they died. I'm your older brother Humphrey. My name is Victor, Humphrey. Victor Mason." Humphrey was shocked at this and he was looking at Victor closely and he had grey fur like him and the same ice blue eyes that he has as well. He was exactly like him but he was three years older then him. Humphrey spoke. "How can you be my brother. I was the only son when mom and dad had me?" Victor explained. "To tell you the truth, you weren't the only son at all. Ghost told you part of the truth he met me at the states in at New Jersey. I was training to be a medical nurse just like mom. Since I had her blood in me in a few situations. Mom and Dad raised me for the first two years before they sent me to live with another family that they trusted for a very long time. I've been looking for clues to what happen to them and I want you to help me out little brother." Humphrey looked at him and can tell easily that it was his older brother because he knew that his mom was very experienced in helping out people with very terrible wounds and also the simple one to fix and patch a person up. Humphrey's day was going very and now he meets his only brother that has been around before him. Their parents were right that the two of them would get along very well when they would meet one day, the two brothers don't even know that their parents knew that they would meet. The two brothers walk back to their vehicles and Victor followed his brother to his house where Humphrey was staying at. He wanted to see where he lives so he could visit him from time to time.

18:42 hrs

Humphrey's House

Victor already went back to his home and met Humphrey's girlfriend Kate. The three of them got along great. Victor told Humphrey that he was getting married soon and he wanted Humphrey and Kate to be there for him at his wedding this summer. The couple agreed to company him since he was family as well. Victor did leave the house to return to his home. Kate and Humphrey were by themselves again still it was too early for their night together. Humphrey wanted to go see Tony and Garth back at their house since it was almost time to return back to School for the second semester. For Humphrey things have changed so much for him and now nearly getting of high school in one more year, it has never been this good for him. He heads to his car and drives off to see Tony before it gets really late for him.

2 hours later

Humphrey returns home after talking to Garth and Tony. Garth was having a good time as well since he started dating Kate's sister Lilly and it had really gone great for them and Tony asked Humphrey for some help on a new military drone that the Canadian Military asked for his help since he had experience on fixing damaged aircrafts and UAV for both the U.S and Canada. He had a blue prints that the Air Force gave him and he worked on most of it, but he needed Humphrey's help to get it done since he had great experience as well creating things himself but also fixing up some damaged cars back then. Humphrey agreed to help out with the Prototype drone. As Humphrey walked inside and headed to his room, he felt the atmosphere much more different when he approached his room. He open the door and saw that Kate was their sitting on the bed in her nice pink night gown and she walked up to Humphrey and spoke. "You ready?" Humphrey responds. "I'm ready. You sure you want to do this?" Kate spoke. "Yes my love I want to have this night with you now and it's alright. I'm still on the pill." When he heard that, he was relieved that she was still protected. She then kissed him and he responded to her kiss and they were going to begin.

**(Lemon Scene)**

As the two continued to kiss each other Humphrey's member was starting to get hard, and Kate began to take off Humphrey's clothes from his sweater to his shirt and then she began to unbuckle his belt soon she undid his pants as well. However he still had his boots on and she stopped right where she was and Humphrey knew what she wanted so they got to the bed and Humphrey got his boots off and took off his pants which left him in his boxers and he got in the bed next to Kate and the two lied down next to each other and continued on. For the next ten minutes the two continued to kiss one another and Kate was more eager now. She then pulled back and took of her gown reviling her pink bra and panties. Humphrey began to drool and Kate spoke seductive . "How do I look?" He responds. "You are an amazing lady and have a nice looking body." Kate blushed at this, but also smiled to his response. She looks at his tat that he has right and she really likes it. Humphrey began to kiss her by the neck and Kate was enjoying a lot. She then took the advantage and pushed Humphrey on his back and she climbed on top of him and spoke. "First lets have some fun." She started to kiss his chest and then worked her way down. She stopped and removed his boxers and sees his member which looked big and she liked it a lot. She liked the tip of it and Humphrey gasped in delight. She really liked the taste of if and spoke. "Let me go first and then you get the opportunity." Humphrey nodded and then Kate took off her bra to show Humphrey her breasts which to him and he loved them. She then stuffed his member into her mouth and began and bobbed her mouth up and down to make him climax into her mouth. Humphrey was groaning a lot since Kate was giving him a blow job and she was doing a great job and he spoke out while moaning. "Oh god Kate, I never knew you were this good at all." Kate began to pick up the pace and Humphrey began moaning much more then before and saying Kate's name.

About 20 minutes in Humphrey could feel his climax very close and he needed to warn Kate, so he spoke. "Kate it's coming." Kate then sped up so it would come out much more quickly. It didn't take long for him at all. Humphrey climaxed and released his white semen into Kate's mouth. She swallowed whatever she could and some of the semen landed on his member and Kate cleaned him up before speaking. "Nice, you taste really good, my love." She was done and Humphrey spoke up. "Well it looks like it's my turn then." He got up and Kate lied down on her back and the two kissed again. Humphrey moved his hand onto one of her breasts and began to have some fun with it. Kate was moaning and could feel that he was doing good so far and it was about to get more fun for her. As he moved down from the neck to other breast he placed his mouth over it and began to suck on it and Kate was gasping in surprise as he was sucking on her breast and she spoke out. "Oh Humphrey, that's it. Now show me a good time. Eat my pussy please." She was begging him to eat her out and Humphrey looked at her and spoke. "My pleasure, my beautiful lady." Kate was blushing now big time, Humphrey had his hands on her last garment and Kate nodded her head and he pulled of her panties and sees the most pleasurable thing that he has ever seen before. Humphrey moved his muzzle right at it and sniffed if first, it had sweet aroma coming out. He then began to lick her pussy and Kate was moaning really loud now and spoke. "Oh Humphrey, yes that's it show me a good time." Humphrey picked up the pace and was sticking his tongue inside of her and she was starting to moan much louder then before. She was nearly screaming. Humphrey continued to pleasure her and it was almost time for the main part.

15 minutes in and Kate was getting ready to climax and she spoke up. "Humphrey, I'm really close." She was getting ready and Humphrey sped up, she couldn't hold it in after that and Kate screamed out very low and she sprayed her juices all over his face and Humphrey pulled out and cleaned his face off and spoke. "Nice and tasty Kate. Never though you very that sweet at all." Kate smiled and spoke. "At least we did our job and now it's time for the main event. You ready my love?" Humphrey nodded his head and alined his member right onto Kate's clit and looked at her just to make sure she was ready. She nodded her head at him and he pushed in. As he continued to go deeper he hit the barrier and Humphrey thrusted very hard and took Kate's virginity along with his as well. Kate did whimper a bit since it did hurt and Humphrey comforted her with a kiss and she stuck her tongue into his mouth and they played around for the time being until Kate was use to his size inside of her. Kate pulled out and spoke. "I'm ready Humphrey, start out slow for me." Humphrey nodded his head and began to thrust in and out of Kate's pussy slow first and picked up the speed a little bit. Kate was moaning again, since she was enjoying the pleasure that she was getting from her lover and it was getting better and better each thrust he gave her. Kate the spoke out while moaning. "Humphrey... yes. Don't stop. Go faster... Fill me up with your precious seed." Humphrey did what he was told and sped up.

30 minutes in Kate wrapped her arms and legs around Humphrey. Humphrey really pick up the pace, he was now pounding Kate's pussy. Kate was now much tighter then before and her wall were closing in his member. She was enjoying all the pleasure that she was getting by him. Their climaxes were really close and Humphrey warned Kate. "Kate, (panting) it's coming." Kate wrapped her arms and legs around Humphrey a bit more tighter. Kate's juices were leaking out and landing on the bed sheets. The two were saying each other name and were both moaning out. It wasn't long now. Humphrey continued to pound on Kate and he felt his release coming and he couldn't hold back for much longer. Kate climaxed first and released more of her juices again and it was all over Humprey's member. He did one final thrust and his member went deep inside Kate and he released his seeds, filling up. Kate could feel his warm semen going up inside her. The two were tied together and it didn't matter to them. Humphrey rolled onto his back so Kate was on top of him and she rested her head on his chest and she placed her hand on where his scar was. They let their aftershocks come in and they were still panting from what they did and Kate spoke. "That was amazing Humphrey. Your were incredible." Humphrey smiled and kissed Kate's forehead and spoke. "This was a great night for us and I want to do this again soon with you Kate." Kate was happy that she mated with her love and they would be together until their lives come to an end. Humphrey's knot went down enough so Kate could pull out, but she didn't. She liked Humphrey's member being inside of her, it kept her nice and warm inside along with his semen inside as well. They both yawned at the same time and Humphrey spoke. "We should get some sleep, were both pretty tired aren't we?" Kate responded. "Yes we should my lovely mate." She then looked at him and pressed her muzzle at his and the two shared a quick kiss. Kate then pulled the blankets over them and lied her head back on Humphrey's chest and placed her left hand on his scar that was on his chest as well. Humphrey wrapped his left hand on Kate's lower back and placed his right hand on her rear and spoke to her. "Comfy?" She responded. "Always will be." He smiled and Kate turned off the lamp and spoke up. "Goodnight Humphrey." He responded. "Goodnight Kate." They both closed their eyes and entered a good night sleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took a while. I've been busy with College and I'm almost out for the semester, and I have a lot to do before the finals. So what do you think so far. Go easy on me since their was the lemon scene, I have a few more of those up my sleeve for other chapters and for another story that I'm doing. The first chapter of my other idea will come out later on and it will be something else. So until then take care and have a nice day.**


	5. Final days as students

**The day progresses and now things are getting better, how's everyone doing? It's been quite a busy day for me. Things are not easy for me right, but at least I have the time to continue on with the next part. Enjoy.**

* * *

3rd POV

January 3, 09:45 hrs Winter Break

Humphrey was the first to wake up and he was still nude after his night with Kate and she was cuddled on his chest as well nude. He had the best night ever and it was still in his mind. Kate started to stir awake and then she looks at him. She then speaks. "Morning babe." Humphrey responded. "Morning love. Did you enjoy last night?" Kate smiled. "Of course I did, you were incredible Humphrey. I could go for another one very soon." Humphrey smiled and the two kissed. He then smelled the air and it had that funny smell after what they did. He could tell that his scent was all over Kate as well, she could smell her scent all over Humphrey, plus the smell of mating was on them. The two knew that they needed to get clean so Humphrey spoke. "Let's head to the shower we need to get the scent off of us." Kate nodded and the two got up and entered the bathroom and into the shower.

16 months later

For over a year Humphrey along with the other recruits have approached the last straw of training, with their High School graduation in 11 days. Humphrey was now 17 years old. It couldn't have gotten any better for them, Ghost also had things ready for those that are approaching completion of the first part of training. Since they would travel to the United Kingdom and train with the S.A.S. For now it was a race to the end. It wouldn't be long now. Kate and Humphrey's relationship has also progressed as well. She has now moved in with Humphrey and is now staying with him. Humphrey couldn't have been more happy then ever since his mate is now living with him. New equipment has arrived for them and now they had supplies of actual firearms with them even real bullets as well. But they wouldn't use them just yet, since it's still to early for them. At least they got all their new equipment and gear and it was good thing for them, still Humphrey and Ghost were going to see Shawn. Shawn was convicted for attempted murder in the first degree. His sentence was life in prison with a possibility of parole. They were going to meet him soon and to see how is attitude is. Ghost wants to see if he can get him to cooperate with him to join up. For now everyone else were ready to take the next step.

May 14, 12:21 hrs Late Spring

Jasper High

Humphrey, Ghost, and a couple other members were talking about things that they were going to do very soon since it was almost time for them to head off to the United Kingdom to train with the S.A.S. Ghost was getting recruits not from the school, but also from other parts the country, even from the U.S as well. As Ghost talks to some of his operatives about the last things they were going to do before they would get things ready to go to the U.K. He also told them that they would have their heavy gear but he told them that they would also get chest rigs as well from them. Chest rigs were more compact and light weight to use then heavy body armor. They were all training using there heavy armor and gear and they were using the lakes and river to train and swim with heavy gear on in deep waters. After the talk Ghost dismissed his men and they all returned doing their original things right now in school. Humphrey stays and the two walk off talking together since they were done with most of their work and homework. Humphrey did tell Ghost about his night with Kate and explained how it was the best night he had. Ghost told him that he his night with his finance Vanessa it was after he proposed to her. He enjoyed his night as well which was three years ago. Humphrey was a bit more jealous now, because Ghost was a man before him, but the two were laughing it off and decided it was best to keep their own things personal.

19:32 hrs

Humphrey returned after another day of training, Ghost told the trainees that they only had 9 days left of training before they would have their stuff ready to travel. The other recruits would continue here before they would get their shot at the U.K later on when they complete their training. As he entered his house Kate walks up to him and the two embrace and kissed one another. He was tired, but he had a good day since Kate was here for him now. After that they pulled back from their kiss and Humphrey went to the kitchen to get a meal before going to shower off. He now keeps his gear with him since it was now his along with the camp uniforms that he also received. However, their will be times that they will wear regular civilian clothing, but they would have their body armor on and anything else on specific places that were very hot and that they couldn't use their long sleeve came uniforms. Kate sat back on the couch to watch what was on television.

About 10 minutes later Humphrey finished his meal and headed to the shower to go wash off from all the hard work that he and the other recruits did today. Kate wasn't to far behind him as he got to the shower, Kate came in and closed the door behind them. She wanted to have her time cleaning his handsome body for herself since she was his mate after all.

20 minutes later they both got out of the shower and were drying off. After that they went back to the room and sat down on the bed. Humphrey was looking at the image of his parents, he still misses them a lot. Kate can see that he was still sad when he looks at the picture of his parents every time. She can see the pain and suffering that he goes through every day. She then embraces him and he looks at her and smiles and hugs her back. Kate spoke up. "I know you miss them a lot Humphrey and I see the pain that you are going through. I'm here for you no matter what." Humphrey smiles at her and the two kiss each other. Humphrey then lied back on the bed and Kate laid right next to him and the two decided to have a make out session before going to sleep.

10 minutes in and Kate got her hand on the towel that was wrapped around covering her chest and lower body and she tugged on the towel and removed it. Humphrey looked at her after pulling back for air and he sees her nice sexy naked body and Kate spoke. "You like?" He nodded his head and they continued on. She then got her hand on the towel around Humphrey's waist and tugged on it so it would come off of him. After that she pulled it off and he was now naked as well. They continued to kiss each other and had their hands exploring one another, a few minutes in they pulled back and Kate began to yawn and Humphrey spoke. "We should get some sleep, we still have tons of things to do at school you know since were almost out completely." Kate nodded her head but hand one more thing up her sleeve. As they got under the blankets Kate then spoke. "Give me your hand, love." Humphrey did what he was told and Kate lead his hand down her stomach and then got two of his fingers and slipped them inside her pussy and she moaned out and then spoke. "That's more like it." Humphrey smiled and could feel that she was warm and tight still. Kate then lead her hand to his member and she grasped it. Humphrey looked at her and she was smiling and she said to him. "Your mine now." He chuckled at that and the two shared one more kiss before going to sleep. Humphrey spoke. "Goodnight Kate." She responded. "Goodnight Humphrey." The two fell asleep and it was another good night sleep that they deserved.

6 days later

May 20, 15:23 hrs

Ghost was taking to his men that are on the completion of training and telling them what they were going to do over in the United Kingdom with the S.A.S. He told them that their training was much more harder then what they went through and they are going to push them much more further then what he put them through. It was going to be though but they were going to be ready for anything that happens over their. It was just about time for them to get going since the clock was winding down to the last five days left of their high school year. Ghost spoke up once more before the group was about to leave. "One more thing. Many of of you have impressed me from all the hardcore training that you all went through. I have given most of you guys promotions that I will announce on our completion in 3 days so let the others know as well. You've all done a great job out their. Don't be late." They all were excited now since this was big for them even Humphrey as well, since he was well aware of it as well. They were all dismissed and they all left. Humphrey stayed to chat with Ghost since it was just mostly on what was going to happen once they began to do missions. Ghost still didn't know what was going to happen, bu he felt that they would have many hardships along the way and they would definitely loose friends along the way and it will be hard for some to loose close people in battle. Blood will be spilled and casualties will happen. Humphrey could feel that things were going to get dangerous very soon and it would lead to other problems as well down the line, Ghost felt the same thing. The two continued chatting away for about 90 minutes before Humphrey returned home.

17:44 hrs

Humphrey was on the couch checking out one of the war moves called 'Pearl Harbor' (**One of my favorite movies**). He was watching it and seem to like it a lot. The movie showed how the U.S went into the second world war in 1941. (**We all know that's a true event that happened. It will never be forgotten.**) The move was almost three hours long and he watched it to the end.

20:25 hrs

After watching the movie Humphrey went to his room and headed to the shower to wash up. Kate wasn't too far behind him since she was at his heels every time now. After 15 minutes in the shower the two got came out and then began to brush their teeth, then they headed towards the bed. They instantly got into bed since they were exhausted and tired. The two continued to sleep naked together since Kate thought it was more comfortable to sleep with out close on and Humphrey didn't resist at all. Kate was the first to fall asleep in her lovers arms, while Humphrey was still awake. He got word from his brother that he was coming to see tomorrow after school and have a chat with him. He doesn't know what to expect to happen but he will be cautious tomorrow. He then finally begins to drift off and settles in with his girl.

May 21, 15:40 hrs

Humphrey was heading towards his car and was going to head downtown to meet with his brother Victor. Who was in town for a few weeks. Kate wanted to see his brother as well so she can see him and see how he's related to Humphrey. The couple entered in Humphrey's car and he drove off heading towards downtown. For now things were really quiet since Humphrey had a feeling, once reaching his brother they are likely to be followed around downtown and it's not going to feel safe at all. About 11 minutes later they reach downtown and Humphrey gets a call from his brother and he answers it. "Hey where are you at?" Victor responds. "I'm up ahead on the right side. I see your car already." Humphrey sees him and he hangs up and he parks on the side and he and Kate get out and walk up to Victor. Victor instantly hugs his brother and Humphrey responded to it as well. Kate can see the resembles from Victor, he looks like Humphrey but much older then him and had a different perspective then him. After the hug Victor looked at Kate and asked his brother. "Hey bro, who's this pretty lady that is with you?" Humphrey smiled and so did Kate and she even blushed at the question. Humphrey responded. "That's Kate, she's my girlfriend and my mate." Victor looks at his little brother and then at Kate and then walks up and shakes her hand. He then speaks. Well looks like you have a woman in your life and she is a good looking one as well." Humphrey chuckled and smiled from his brother's comment since he told him Kate was his mate now. Victor who is now married for only a few months now was going to tell Humphrey soon, but for now he offered them both to get some food at Pluto's which was great place to get sandwiches and sides with it. Kate and Humphrey nodded and the three wolves headed off to get a meal.

35 minutes later

Plutos

The three wolves were still eating their meals and Victor wanted to ask Humphrey if he had any opportunity to hang out with him this summer, so he asked him. "Hey bro, do you think you can spend your time this summer with me?" Humphrey responded after finishing what was left of his sandwich. "Not this summer Victor, I'm going to the United Kingdom to continue training with the S.A.S. I'm going to be there for about a year along with others as well. So I won't have a chance at all. Sorry Victor." Victor understood and he knew that his little brother is an Spec. Ops. soldier. He then spoke again. "Hey Humphrey just so you know that I wanted to introduce you to my wife that I married a few months ago. She wants to see you after this." Humphrey was surprised in what he heard and he nodded his head. His brother is now married and he didn't expect to hear that for sometime. Things were getting interesting now. A couple more minutes in and they finished their meals and Victor payed for them just like he said he would and the three wolves left and returned to Humphrey's parked car. Victor told them to follow him to his place that he moved into after his marriage which was close to downtown. He wanted to introduce his wife to his brother.

About 10 minutes later they arrived at Victor's house which was a two story house and it was a nice looking house. Once they parked on the drive way they all got out and Victor lead them to the front door. He unlocked the door and invited them in. Once inside, Kate and Humphrey were looking around the place that Victor now owns which has amazing furniture and it has a look that gives you the comfort of home. Victor is now a car designer and has made a few blue print designs and he and other designer are currently making a prototype vehicle that hasn't arrived on any dealership yet. Victor called out to his wife and she came from the kitchen and he introduce her to Kate and Humphrey. "Humphrey, Kate I like you to meet my wife, Veronica Mason." Veronica was a dark brown wolf and has brown eyes. She was a well respected wolf that Victor met a while back. The two dated and then married 2 years later. Now she has perfect life with Victor and she shakes her hand with Humphrey and Kate. After that Victor asked his brother to follow him to another room and he showed him something that he got, Victor knew that their dad left Humphrey his P226 to him and Victor was left with a CZ - 75 pistol. Victor showed it to his brother and explained to him that this pistol was modified. .40 caliber percing rounds, firepower was up as well, and it could devastate somebody that would get hit by it and kill instantly. They continued to talk for a bit more and then Kate and Humphrey said their goodbyes to them and left the place and returned home.

2 days later

May 23, 16:25 hrs

The trainees that were selected by Ghost were all in their military uniform ready for their promotions including Humphrey. Ghost along with 3 other operatives came out all in uniform as well. Ghost stopped about 5 feet away from them and they all saluted him and to the others and Ghost and the other three saluted back to them. Ghost began to talk to each one of them and congratulated them on making it this far. He then began call each one of them up to get their new stripes on their uniforms. Many of them reached Corporal, Sergeant. Ghost then arrived to Humphrey and he was ranked up to Sergeant. About another 25 minutes Ghost and the other 3 operatives finished ranking up the other trainees and Ghost looked at them and congratulated them for their promotions and saluted them and the all them saluted back to their leader and Ghost spoke. "To those that attend Jasper High, we less then 48 hours until graduation and well get our diplomas. After that well have about 5 days before we go to the United Kingdom. I want you all to be ready. Spread the word out to the other recruits as well. They need to know. Understand?" They all responded. "Yes sir." Ghost nodded his head at them and spoke. "Your dismissed." Ghost and the three operatives left and the others had a small talk with one another about their rank that they received. Humphrey spoke to one of the members and they had their conversation for a couple of minutes.

It wasn't long until they all decided to return to there homes to get some rest or continue to work out. It wasn't going to be long now. Humphrey also know that he has to meet Shawn with Ghost after the day they graduate from Jasper High

48 hours later

Graduation day

May 25, 18:50 hrs

Ghost, Humphrey, Kate and Garth were all together getting a few pictures from Kate's parents since they all in their graduation gowns which were colored blue. Lilly was their too and she hugged Garth and congratulated him to make it to the end. Tony told Garth that he was going to be a little late but he would see his son get his diploma. Humphrey also saw his three other friends Salty, Shakey and Mooch as well and the three wolves walked up to him and they all shook hands and asked their buddy Humphrey if he was ready in which Humphrey told them that he was prepared for this. Then one of the teachers called for all the graduates to get with their group and they all did what they were told. It was just about time to begin.

1 hour 30 minutes later

The ceremony ended and all the graduates threw their hats into the air since it was now finally over. Humphrey and Kate hugged each other since now that they have finally finished off their High School years. Humphrey was now going to begin his life as an Spec. Ops. solider. Kate told him that she would work since she was offered a position at one of Tony's office companies in Jasper in which she accepted it. They were both proud of each other and things for them were getting better and better each time. The two said their good byes to Kate's parents once they met up with them and they both returned home to get some sleep since it was a very long day for them. Once at their house they both went inside and locked the doors and headed towards the room. Once their, the gowns were taken off and they placed their diplomas on the table and then took off their clothes. Kate was the first to get out of everything and her nice naked body was being shown to her lover and then she walked over to help him out. In no time Humphrey was out of his clothes as well and the two got into bed and Kate cuddled into Humphrey and placed her hand on his chest and Humphrey wrapped himself with her and the two gave one more kiss before falling into a goodnight sleep.

* * *

**At last I finished this but more it still to come. With there High School year now behind them and a new day that is going to commence. It's now going to be a challenge now. Until then, stay cool and enjoy your summer. I have some loose ends to tie up here since I haven't gotten much time to write. See you soon.**


	6. Visiting parents and Shawn's return

**It's been very hard for me right now and I'm still doing everything I can to try and get this next part out. With out further a do let me get down to business. Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

May 24, 09:10 hrs

Humphrey was awake and he looks to his right and sees that Kate is still in a deep sleep and she wasn't going to get up for a while more. He gets up and puts on some fresh clothes because he remembers that he and Ghost were going to see Shawn today. Shawn was in prison for attempted murder on him and he was sentenced to life in prison. He was eligible for parole. Ghost said to Humphrey that Shawn has changed a lot for the last 3 years he's been in prison. Humphrey wanted to see how he looked now and also how is attitude was as well. If Shawn is still the same to Humphrey, they were likely to leave immediately from the place. If he cooperates with them he will be free and work with the unit. He would only be able to work coordinated their resources and notify them of any trouble that could come their way. For now they weren't sure if he would accept the offer only way is to know that if he does is to go see him before they leave. Ghost told him to not be armed at all. After getting on some clothes he headed out towards his car and drove out. He was going to meet Ghost Downtown first before they head to Jasper Prison outside the city.

Less then 10 minutes later Humphrey arrived at Downtown and he saw Ghost at one of the Parking Lots. He drives in and stops and Ghost walks up to him and he lowers his window and Ghost began to talk to him. "I got word from the prison that Shawn is expecting us and he has agreed to see us. The prison is about an 90 minute drive from where we are to the North." Humphrey nodded his head and asked. "You'll lead right?" Ghost nodded his head and then returned to his car and got in. He signals him to follow him and the two drove off heading North. Humphrey was right behind Ghost the entire time heading towards the prison.

90 minutes later

Jasper Prison

The two arrived and parked near the entrance. After that they both went inside and Ghost told one of the guards about the visit with Shawn Simmons. He cleared them to go through and lead them to the visiting tables where they will meet up with Shawn in a few minutes. Both Ghost and Humphrey sat down and waited for one of the guards to bring them Shawn. It took about 4 minutes for the guard to bring Shawn to the table where they were sitting and Ghost told the guard to stay and here for what he was going to say to him. Shawn was wearing a grey jumpsuit since he's been in prison for over a year now. He looks and sees who he was visiting him and sees Humphrey more then Ghost. He wasn't aggressive to him at all now, he sits down and then looks at Ghost. Ghost begins to talk. "Shawn you know why were here?" He nods and Ghost continues on. "You were charge with assault and attempted murder in the first degree. Sentence was life with possible parole, you attacked me and my operative and attempted to kill my operative for one person. That is not the way you handle somebody at all. Killing someone isn't going to get you what you want at all. You are better then that. Your parents did everything they can to keep you out of trouble, but you never listened to them at all. Your parents love you Shawn and you know that you caused them a lot of pain to them for years. It's time for you to change your ways and fix what you have done. I'm giving you a second chance in life to fix all the mistakes that you have done. You can be free. It's up to you if you rather want to stay for the rest of you life here or start over. The choice is yours?" Shawn was thinking very hard and it wasn't an easy choice to pick right now.

He thought about it still and said. "I'll join." Ghost nods and they both shake hands. He and Humphrey shake hands as well and he did apologize to him for what he tried to do to him back in High School. Humphrey couldn't forgive him when he tried to do to him back then, but he accepted his apology and things were now turning around for these two. Ghost told the guard to ask for Shawn's release tomorrow. He nodded to get the papers for the approval. Ghost and Humphrey then left the area and returned to their vehicles. The two left the prison and returned home.

90 minutes later

Humphrey arrived to his house and went inside. He went to the room and saw that Kate was still asleep. He sat down on the bed and checked up on what's today's schedule. Since now he along with the others have completed the training and they were getting packed up. They were leaving in four days to the United Kingdom. They were mostly going to need their military training clothes and gear to be ready for what the S.A.S will throw at them. If all goes well for them they would be done in one year or less. He finally lies back down on the bed and was reading a book for now to pass a bit of the time.

A few minutes in Kate was now waking up and she turns around to see Humphrey and smiles. Humphrey stops from where he was reading and looks at Kate and smiles at her. The two kiss one another and Kate sees that her lover was dressed and asks him what happen. Humphrey explained to her that he and Ghost went to the prison to see Shawn and how he was doing so far. Shawn apologized to him for what he tried to do. Ghost gave him a deal that would get him out on parole in which he accepted. Kate remembered about what Shawn tried to do to her. He asked her out back then because he thought that he was better the Humphrey, but all of the anger and mistreatment to him cost him so badly and ruined his life. After hearing the whole thing Kate did relax since she really wanted him to pay the price. At least she did get what she wanted. But she wants to see how he looks now and how his attitude is. It wouldn't be long now. Kate scooted in closer to Humphrey and she cuddled into him. Humphrey responded and cuddled up with Kate. She still hasn't placed on any clothes yet but she did give her lover a little surprise.

A few minutes in and Kate's stomach started to growl for food. Humphrey looked and Kate was blushing in embarrassment and happiness. Humphrey spoke. "You hungry for anything?" Kate nodded her head and got out of bed showing her perfect body to Humphrey as she walked to the closet to get some clothes on for the day. Before she did that she gave him a view of ass and pussy. After that she got dressed.

Humphrey knew that Kate was wanting to have kids with him and it looks like she was wanting them sooner before he goes. But he believes that it could happen afterwards. They both went to the kitchen to have some breakfast together since Humphrey didn't eat anything before he left to the prison.

15 minutes later

The two finished up what they had which was French Toast and some diced up fruit. Humphrey was great at making French Toast and making other delicious foods. They both were at the couch just watching whats on t.v and enjoying each other.

As they continued to watch television Humphrey gets a message and looks at his phone. It reads that Ghost got info on a few things that they will do on their first assignment next year. They were going to be sent to Yemen first. Militia were using that place to store weapons and supplies that would be sent to Afghanistan to help out their men in the war. If the supplies were cut off, the allies would now have chance to try and push them back and cut them off from their fall pack points.

For the next couple of hours the two of them just relaxing together since they didn't have anything to do for now. Well, expect to get things pack up and ready to go for later on. He then gets up and heads to the room to get some things packed up and he chose to get his gear packed up first.

After about 30 minutes he was done for now. There still was more to do tomorrow and it will be the last things to pack up. Kate knew that he would be gone for the entire year and she would be sad to not have her mate for a long time. She actually wanted to go with him so he wouldn't be lonely at all. Is he willing to accept his mate to come along with him on the one year of training? She needed to ask him soon.

Humphrey was going to head back out to meet up with Ghost and they were going to talk with a couple of other operatives to give them word about their first assignment in Yemen.

3 hours later

After the talk Humphrey returned home and had some papers from Ghost that showed images on the enemies location on where they have a weapons cache and additional supplies. Once they are on the grind it will be a turn on any enemies that dare go against them. Until then they still have a lot to do before they get into the real battle and into the war.

As the day progresses it was just normal for Humphrey, but he was going to cemetery to see his parents graves. Victor said the he would accompany his little brother since it would be best to see their parents graves once in awhile. Kate was going to accompany him since she wanted to see the graves as well. Humphrey changed to a black shirt, standard jeans and got on some black shoes as well. Kate did dress appropriately as well since this was kind of a moment for Humphrey and Victor.

Jaspar Cemetery

20 minutes later

Kate and Humphrey arrived at the place and Victor was walking right behind them. The three arrived at the graves of the Mason parents. The two brothers sat down in front of the graves and looked at the tombstones. It's been a long time now since they've see their parents alive. All the pain and suffering that they have to go through everyday. Humphrey started to hear the voices in his heads, but this time more louder. He closed his eyes and then his mind entered into another place, he looked around and saw everything was bright. He then turned around and saw something that surprised him. He saw his parents. He then spoke. "Mom, dad?" His parents nodded and he walked up to them but he knew that this was in his mind and he couldn't hug them at all. He stopped and looked at them and then his father spoke. "It's good to see you, son. We're sorry that we never told you that you had an older brother, your mother and I had plans so you two could meet when you turned thirteen. Until that day when you were young." Humphrey nodded and he knows it very well. Then his mother spoke. "I can't believe that my baby boy is now an almost full grown adult. I'm proud of you Humphrey and your brother as well. You two have really made it this far and now you must do what ever it takes to be a well known hero. We've seen your future Humphrey and we know this is going to happen soon." Then his father spoke again. "It's true son. We know what's going to happen and I want to guide you on one place that will happen later on." Humphrey asked him. "What is it?" His father smiled and shook his head and spoke. I can't tell you yet, but you'll know when you hear my voice that I came back to help you out again and I'll show you." Humphrey nodded and then his father spoke. "We got to go now son, I'll be back when the time comes." Humphrey nodded and then his parents faded away.

He opened his eyes and looked and Victor spoke. "Thank god, what happened?" He responded. "I saw them." Kate was confused but Victor was wide eye and he knew what he was saying. He spoke. "Did you see mom and dad?" Humphrey nodded and spoke. "They told me that they've seen the future and they know what's going to happen." Victor knew this very well because. He seen his parents as well, they told him the same thing that his brother was going to be remembered for a very long time in the future. For Victor it's more different, his parents said that he'll be remembered for saving more then 2,000 lives when he enlists into the U.S Army Rangers later on. The brothers hugged each other and they felt that they will accomplish something in the future and their families legacy will live on by their own kids.

After about 15 minutes the two got up and said their good byes to their parents graves and the three left the cemetery and returned to their homes since the day was past the afternoon and they had a few things to do since they have different lives.

Humphrey and Kate made it home since Humphrey was getting some paper work done before he and the others go of to the United Kingdom. Also tomorrow he and Ghost were going to get Shawn since Ghost got word and he was going to be released to him. They gave Shawn 2 years probation and Ghost would give out a report to them once a month and if all goes well, Shawn will be out of probation and loose his criminal record.

With day going on Humphrey got all the things done right before bed and he fell asleep with his beautiful mate.

May 25, 08:50 hrs

3 days until training at S.A.S Training grounds

Humphrey was awake and was on his way with Ghost to the prison since Shawn was going to released once they get their. Shawn was allowed to hold a weapon but not allowed to use it alone.

They arrived at the prison and were at the gate where Shawn would be released. He had some new clothes on and was no longer wearing the prisoner clothing. As the gate opened up, Shawn walked up to Ghost's vehicle and got in. Ghost spoke. "Good to see that your free Shawn." Shawn smiled and nodded, he asked one thing to Ghost. "Sir, if I may ask you this." Ghost nods and Shawn spoke up. "I want to see my parents and tell them that I'm sorry for being an ass to them. I put them in a lot of pain and now I should fix what I did. I'm sure they still care about me. I should make things right with them." Ghost nodded his head and spoke. "Alright Shawn. I'm sure they care about you still and things are going to turn around. Your parents still love you no matter what happens. Also one more thing, you'll have today to pick out your side arm once we reach my safe house. The side arm that you pick will be your side arm with you until the end." Shawn nodded and Ghost drove out from the prison.

2 hours later

They arrived at Shawn's place and they all got out. Shawn walked up to the house and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door in hopes that his parents were still here. The door opened and the two adults wolves look and went wide eye. Shawn's father spoke. "Shawn. Is it really you son?" Shawn looked at his father with tears in his eyes and he just hugs him. His mother was in deep shock and she had tears coming out and she hugged her son and spoke. "Oh Shawn, we missed you so much." He responded. "I missed you guys as well. I'm sorry how I've been acting terrible around both of you for such a long time. I wish that I can take it all back." His father spoke. "That won't matter at all. You've changed so much and I see that you are joining him." Shawn looks at Ghost and he nods his head at them. Shawn's father spoke to Ghost. "Thank you so much for helping out our son." Ghost responds. "Your welcome. Shawn is a good person, he just didn't relies it at all that. Call me Ghost." After that, Shawn's parents said their goodbyes to Humphrey and Ghost and they both left. Shawn was in good hands now and he would have another opportunity and his parents are pleased that he now has a different attitude.

Humphrey was dropped off at his house and Ghost returned to his safe house. Humphrey has everything ready and is prepared for the final task that comes up in 72 hours at the S.A.S Training Grounds in the United Kingdom. After that it's going to be much more different once he and the others go to Yemen. Until then he decides to eat first and then get some exercise so he is prepared for what's ahead. His war was now closing in.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Work has been keeping be busy but I have my weekends off and I was out of town as well so I really couldn't do anything. However I got this part now done. Enjoy it and I'm thinking right now on what to put in for the next part. See you soon. Out.**


	7. Great Britain SAS Training

**Well I hope everyone is enjoying their day and it's getting cooler each day. Fall has in finally arrived and the cold will be coming back once again. Once again here I go with the next part of the chapter. Humphrey's time is up and he is going to go half way around the world. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

3rd POV

72 Hours later

May 28, 07:15 hrs

Airfield

Humphrey, Kate, and Ghost were all loading into a C-130 plane. Other operatives that completed their first part of training would be joining them as well. The plane would leave in fifteen minutes. One operative that Humphrey became good friends with Michael who was a country boy. He was a dark brown fur, brown eyes wolf, 17 years old. He is strong and has a good attitude, but that can all change to seriousness when he uses a firearm in battle. He was taught by his father how to use firearms as a kid and knows how to fix, clean, and repair them. He even knows how to tune them up. He is a dating a very nice looking female, her name is Alice who is a country girl. She is a light grey fur blue eye wolf who is 3 months younger the Michael. He joined for a reason since he felt that his experience with weapons would come in for a big advantage in any type of battle. Humphrey met him a few months ago back when they were still training. They have some differences but Michael knows that he is not a higher rank then Humphrey, he still has to follow his orders or any other CO orders no matter what. Humphrey and Kate sat in their seats, they wanted to be away from the others for the entire flight. He remembers what happen just 48 hours ago when Kate told him that she was going to accompany him.

2 days earlier

May 26, 17:45 hrs

Humphrey was finishing cleaning up another part of the house since their was two days left before the trip to Great Britain. As he finished up and was going to get ready to do a little more packing up. He got what he needed and felt that this house was started to feel empty since he was leaving for a year and there is a lot of memories and he knows that he will return home before they would be sent to Yemen. This is going to be tough for him and he feels that he is going to be alone with out Kate, but what he didn't know is that she is going to be with him. Humphrey also planned on meeting up with Michael in about 30 minutes at the park so they can discuss on what he had to do once they were in training. Michael was somehow well at sniping from distance. During his training he did a lot of sniping from more then half a mile away hitting his targets clean and also can fight the front lines pretty well. He believed that he can a be a well sharp shooting sniper if he trained very hard once they were at the training grounds. Humphrey did tell him that the S.A.S soldiers will try and give them all a hard time but he knows that they will all get along well later on once they show them what they can do as well. For now they would chat for the time being once he leaves the house for about an hour. After cleaning up the another part of the house he then placed the things that he used away and washed his hands. Then he got to the room where Kate was lying on the bed just relaxing she knows that he is going out to talk with Michael for a little while. Humphrey left the house and drove off to meet with Michael at one of the parks that was very close to his house.

Humphrey arrived and walked to one of the benches and then texted Michael to let him know were he was at. About 8 minutes in Michael arrived and sat next to him and the two started to chat for what things that they were going to do once they head to the middle east in Yemen. Michael believed that sniping is going to be useless since the city has tons of close quarter areas and no place to hide from hostiles. Their is no high ground just a pure desert terrain and has tons of people. Once they fine where the militia, orders by Ghost were to take out their weapons cache and take out any hostiles that could attack them. Orders as well capture any militia and interrogate them for info. If they get what they need it's likely that they can end the war in a short amount of time. But they wouldn't know exactly.

(Lemon Scene)

After talking for an hour Humphrey and Michael went their separate ways. Humphrey arrived home and went inside and headed to the room. Once he opened the door he saw his mate Kate with her back to him. She was only wearing a white bra and matching panties and she turned around and smiled and spoke. "Are you ready my love?" She walked up to him and kissed him. Humphrey responded to the kiss and placed his left on her left breast. They pulled back and Humphrey smiled and spoke. "Ready when you are." Kate started to take off his clothes and once he was down to his boxers, and they continued to kiss each other. The two got to the bed and both lied down and continued to make out. Then Humphrey pulled back and spoke to Kate. "You want foreplay or go straight to the action?" Kate thought for a second before, and then said into his ear. "Let's go straight to the action." She then undid her bra and took it off for him. She grabbed her mate and placed him onto of her and the two kissed. Humphrey pulled back any got to Kate's panties and pulled them off. Kate decided to do the same to him and she took of his boxers and the two were naked. Kate spread her legs open and Humphrey alined himself to her and pushed in through her nice warm clit. Kate moaned as she felt her pussy being filled in by Humphrey's member and to her it was the best feeling to have once again. Humphrey began to gently thrust into Kate's pussy and Kate was enjoying each second of it. Kate then wrapped her arms and legs around Humphrey and spoke. "Give me everything you have my love." Humphrey smiled and did what he was told.

(Scene ends)

3 hours later

Both Kate and Humphrey were panting and sweating after making love, they were just cuddling up together under neath the blankets. Kate felt nice and warm from Humphrey's cum that was inside of her. As the two were just looking up at the ceiling, Kate spoke. "Humphrey." He responded. "Yes Kate." She faced him and continued on. "Well I wanted to tell that I really enjoy having you as my mate and you'll be training." Humphrey looks at her and speaks. "I know Kate, and it'll be a shame to to see you for a whole year." He closed his eyes knowing that this will be hard for him, but Kate responded. "Who says your going with out me? I'm going with you babe." Humphrey went wide eye instantly when he heard that. He looked at Kate and said. "What?" Kate smiled and responded. "You heard me, I'm coming with you. Your not going to be alone at all, I'm going to be with you no matter what." Humphrey began to smile and the two hugged each other. Humphrey felt relieved that he wouldn't be going to the United Kingdom alone, his mate would be going with him. He was a very lucky wolf. After the hug, the two kissed and settled in for a great night sleep. They said their good nights to each other and fell asleep instantly.

Present day

Humphrey remembered talking to Michael yesterday as well and they had all the things that they need for the training and for the assignment. Kate already said her goodbyes to her parents and sister. They were fine with her going since Humphrey was a very good person, and he will take care of her no matter what. After remembering his time with Kate she even told him that she was no longer on the pill. To him she seemed ready to form a family with him soon. The plane was loaded with about more then 100 trained operatives and ready to go, Ghost contacted the pilot and the engines fired up. This is it, they are prepared for the next and final step before they begin their lives as Spec. Ops. soldiers. The C-130 begin to go down the runway and then it took off. It was about a 10 hour flight to get to the United Kingdom and it will be a while before they get their.

10 hours later

United Kingdom

Airfield

Ghost woke up and so did Humphrey, Kate was cuddled into his chest and gently moved her to not disturb her sleep. He looks out the window and sees that they landed and were slowing down. Ghost got up and woke up everyone else. The others woke up and so did Kate she then looked at Humphrey and walked up to him and the two embraced each other. As the C-130 came to a stop the engines shutdown and the hatch opened. Ghost got his stuff and headed out first and met up with with three S.A.S training soldiers. These three where going to show Ghost's men how to be an S.A.S soldier and they were going to give it everything they got at them. They know that they will train the other operatives as well that will come by later on. As the operatives came out with their things, Ghost spoke up. "Listen up everyone, these are the soldiers that are going to train us and they will show us how they do their training and it will be brutal. As you may know their is one of my safe houses near the training grounds that we will all be staying at for the entire year. Get everything you need and rest up. We have one week before our training starts. Let get to the safe house and rest up. We got things to see this whole week." They all headed towards the transport trucks and all got on. The trucks can hold up to 20-25 soldiers. The trucks drove off out of the airfield and arrived to the safe house which was about 20 minutes away. The training grounds was only 5 minutes from the safe house. As they got out and were heading inside. Ghost was on the balcony just looking at the view and can barely see the city. He then returned back inside and decided to get some sleep. Humphrey and Kate were settled in their room and were snuggled up and the two fell asleep.

May 29 06:50 hrs

United Kingdom

S.A.S Training Grounds

Every operative was awake and they were in their uniform. Ghost was looking at each one and seeing how they were. He began to talk to them. "I'm sure many of you know why your here. We are here to finish up that last part of training with the S.A.S. I got word that they will transfer some of their troops to join us. They will be doing and obstacle running course and they will choose the best of their soldiers and they will be part of the Task Force. Also, their is some one that is willing to talk you guys as well. 'Archer!'" Michael walked up and turned around and spoke. "Many of you know me. I'm Corporal Archer or my real name is Michael. I'm a sniper and I ask those who are joining me to be the best sharp shooters in the Spec. Ops. unit. We will be trained by other well experienced S.A.S snipers. They will show me and those that join me how they do it and gives us tips how to take down the enemy very fast and quick. Quick story, I'm a country boy and my dad taught me how to use firearms when I was young. He taught me how to clean and tune up weapons as well. Those who are willing to join me, step forward." About 30 operatives stepped forward and moved to the left. These were going to be the first set of sniper teams that Ghost is going to have. Two S.A.S soldiers came and went to the left with Michael and Ghost spoke. "These are two experienced snipers that you will be trained by and they will teach you how to use different types of sniper rifles. Once you learn, you'll be ready for the true challenge in actual combat situations and in battle. We have much to do before we begin. Their going to gives us the tour of the place and it should last the through out these six days. This is going to be a long week for all of us." Ghost saluted his men and they saluted back to him. After that Ghost left the area and this was the start for Humphrey and the others. The S.A.S soldiers started to lead them around a few places and were explaining to them what it was and how it works.

7 days later

June 5 07:00 hrs

S.A.S Training Grounds

United Kingdom

Humphrey and the others were dressed in their training combat uniforms since they were going to be doing an obstacle run and the obstacles that they had were much more challenging and harder to do plus it was much more different then what they did back in Jasper. Ghost would be watching himself to see how well the do on the obstacle run. Ghost and two other S.A.S soldiers will see and score them on how well they get through it and how fast they complete it. The whistle was blown and the operatives began to run to the obstacles.

After about 15 minutes all the operatives finished the course and some were on the ground very tired. They have never experienced this type of training at all. Humphrey was tired and breathing very hard but he looked at Ghost and he nodded at him. He knew that he did good, not great but good. Ghost began to walk up to them and those that were on the ground git up instantly and Ghost spoke. "That was good. You all made it through this section but their is still a lot more to do. I believe in you all don't let me down." They all responded. "Yes sir." Ghost nodded and the operatives moved to the next section. Humphrey new that this was going to be a long year but he felt that it was going to be worth it.

18:25 hrs

Safe house

Humphrey and the others were exhausted from all the training that they went through. They studied a few things on the gear and what they are probably going to go through in actual combat later on. For now it was just training that they were going to go through, but Ghost told them that they will do practices on the field to make sure that they were getting this right he even told them that their will be days that they won't be training at all. This was a big relief to the operatives when they hear that. Most of them went to bed to get some rest since they knew that another day of training begins tomorrow. Humphrey was with Ghost on a balcony outside, they both were sitting on separate chairs and looking at the City. The two were having a chat and discussing about the next part of training and what will happen afterwards. Ghost also told him that Michael's group will begin their section of the training tomorrow. For now it was just day to rest up and be ready for what's coming next. Humphrey asked Ghost of they were being paid for this. Ghost nodded and told him that they are. They continued to look over the city and Humphrey felt so happy and he looked up at the sky and it was still blue. He closed his eyes and in his thoughts he spoke. "Thanks mom and dad. I hope I'm making you two proud so far." He then looks back at the city and could feel that he isn't here alone. He believes that his parents were right now with him. He may not see them but he can feel their presences somehow. His parents are proud of him, they see their son has become a soldier. He then felt them leave him and he knew that they had go for now. As the day progressed Humphrey still chatted with Ghost.

A couple of hours later the sun was set and the sky was getting darker, Humphrey said good night to Ghost as he head to his room. He enters and sees that Kate was sitting on the table reading a book, she stopped and turned around to see Humphrey coming in and he was getting some other clothes to sleep for tonight but first he was going to get a shower first to get ride of all the sweat that he went through from the brutal training that he went through. Kate was looking at him and then he looked at her and signaled her to join him in which Kate accepted. They entered the bathroom and Humphrey turned turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. They both stripped down and got in the shower.

35 minutes

After having a little bit of a make out in the shower the two lovers were clean and out of the bathroom drying off. Humphrey then placed on his boxers, a shirt and shorts to sleep for tonight. Kate was getting on something that would have Humphrey's mouth hanging. She finished and got out of the bathroom and Humphrey looked at her and his mouth was now hanging open. Kate was just wearing a dark red bra and dark red panties and Humphrey was just looking at her with his mouth still wide open. But he managed to snap out of it and Kate came up and embraced him. He did respond to the hug, after that they got into bed and Kate cuddled herself into Humphrey with her head on his chest and her right arm around him. She instantly fell asleep Humphrey was starting to as well but was thinking as well. Their was so much for him to accomplish and it will be done. He has a great life so far and a beautiful mate, but somehow he felt that things would be terrible once he is an operative in battle. He felt that their will be losses of people that he will trust down the line. He then fell into a deep sleep.

During the first six months Humphrey and the others completed training courses and also did practice runs. Michael learned to snipe from distance and so did the others that joined him, they used different sniper rifles and learned how to hit their targets and adjust their scopes if the targets is very far out. Humphrey reached the rank of Sergeant Major and is expected to reach Lieutenant before the they finish the next half of their training. Michael currently reached the rank of Sergeant. They entered the cold season and were taught to use the chest rigs without any body armor or bullet proof vest. They were given thermal jackets and sweaters to use in different environments for any mission that could occur. This was not yet over for them. However the operatives were ready for the second half of their training which will put their skills to use.

* * *

**Finally done with this part. Took me longer then expected due to me not feeling well last week. Well I'm doing well now and I got more parts to do for this to continue on. For now I'm going to take a small break from this story and work on my other one that is in progress. Until then take care and have a Happy Halloween. Signing off.**


	8. Sixth Month of training

**I'm back and ready to continue on with the next part. It won't be long for Humphrey and the others to finish their training. Well for now I can say is that enjoy what I have this time and with me luck.**

* * *

6 months later

December 15 08:21hrs

S.A.S Training Grounds, Great Britain

Humphrey along with the other operatives were doing a practice run from the chopper and were going to slide down the ropes from the chopper and hit the building for hostage rescue. As the chopper approached the area. Humphrey looked at his team. It was him and 3 operatives. Only a 4 man team the others would do this as well. Since their was now snow on the ground. They had on as Snow camo thermal sweaters, ACU camo pants, black thermal tactical gloves, and tactical boots. They had on mostly SMG chest rigs and their right leg holsters since they were going to do the run. Weapons they were using is the MP5 silenced secondary is the USP.45 silenced. The chopper approached the area and stopped. Two ropes were then dropped and Humphrey and the others got on the ropes and slid down the rope to the snowy ground. As they hit the ground they took their position, the chopper left the area. Humphrey signaled them to move up to the building. As they moved into position they placed on their gas mask, Humphrey kicked the door and the team moved in engaged the wooden targets. Humphrey shouted out to them. "Check your corners!" As the moved up one operative spoke. "Clear left." So did another one. "Clear right." Humphrey spoke. "Hallway clear. Move up." They went up the stairs to the room where the hostage must be at. They moved in and saw the door was closed Humphrey took the left side while another operative took the right side. Humphrey spoke. "Flash bang ready." One of the operatives pulled out a flash bang and pulled the pin. Humphrey kicked the door and moved back and the operative threw the flash bang. The flash bang went off and they moved in hitting the targets and they cleared the room. They found the dummy hostage and cut loose of the plastic wire that had it's hands tied behind the chair. One of the operatives picked him up and Humphrey contacted for extraction. "Big Bird this is Team One we have the hostage and are on our way to LZ point 4. Over." The pilot responded. "Roger that Team One, were on route now." Humphrey spoke out. Let's go." One of the operatives picked up the hostage and they left the building. They were moving north heading for the LZ, and the helo approached and landed. As they moved to the chopper, Ghost came out and spoke out. "Well done you guys it seems that you four are now getting the hang on most of the practice runs that we've done so far, their is still much to do for the next have of our training. Also in 3 days well be taken the rest of this month off until January, so that means you guys and the others can go back to your families for the holidays. Be ready for that." The operatives nodded and were getting ready to board the chopper with the dummy hostage. Before Humphrey got on Ghost spoke. "Frost stay I need to talk to you." Frost stopped and Ghost signaled the pilot to leave the area. The chopper lifted off and left the area. While Ghost and Humphrey stayed behind and Ghost spoke. "You have done well so far my friend. Reports have came in on the war in Afghanistan, it's now a stalemate. U.S and allied troops managed to place the enemy on hold so they can't do any further attacks on towns, villages, and in the cities. But I go info that Russia might be helping them out. If it's confirmed that they are, we might get intel once we go to Yemen." Frost nodded and was about to go the other way but was stopped. Ghost handed him a form and Frost read it. He went wide eye, he was promoted again, now to a Lieutenant. He spoke. "Sir..." He was stopped when Ghost spoke. "No Frost. You need it, your one of my field officers that I need for this Task Force. Their will be some others that will hit the exact same rank soon as well." Humphrey spoke. "When will it happen?" His CO responded. "In a few hours at around 15:00 hrs. Hold on to the form until we return to the safe house. That's where the others that I will give them their forms on their promotions as well." Another chopper arrived and landed near them. The conversation was now done. They both got on the chopper and they returned back to the warehouses where the cab tests are, and the shooting ranges.

The helo arrived and landed on the helipad near the warehouses. They got out and went for the shooting range to get some practice on the targets. About three hours later Ghost and his operatives were at another building and Ghost spoke. "For all you so far, you've done an incredible job and have made it this far for some I've seen you push your way to try and reach another stage. I have forms for some of you that are going to be promoted at around 15:00 hrs. Our training resumes in 90 minutes. Room services awaits and there's time to savor every bite. Go get your chow." The operatives left to get their meal. Once they go to the tables Roach walked and handed the forms to some of the operatives that were sitting on the tables enjoying their chow. For Humphrey this was big already. He was now going to be an a field officer in the Task Force. Until then they will be do a little bit more training before getting on their combat uniform. After they had their chow the operatives they headed for the barracks that the S.A.S lend them for the time being, they could relax and rest up before their next part of training.

90 minutes later

The operatives were now done resting and relaxing and they were now getting ready. At least they were still in their winter combat clothes. They all started to get their gear on so they can begin the next part of training. It didn't take then no more then 5 minutes to get their gear on and to head back out into the snowy terrain of the training grounds. It may be cold but they have adapted pretty well thanks to the thermal jackets that they have. The operatives were now ready to begin and Ghost walked out in front of them. He began to speak. "We have three days left before our time off and I want all of you to give me everything you have on this next part. At 14:00 our training is done and many of you already know why. You'll all be doing a small obstacle run and then do your target practice." Just then Michael's group walked by in the snow ghillie suits and thermal suits. The thermal suit had the ghillie combined together but the front the suit is not covered at all which is exposed. Michael is doing really well as a sniper along with the others as well. They moved to the obstacle course which they had to climb the wall first before going onto the next part. The operatives were set and ready to go and when Ghost signaled them, the training has begun.

13:50 hrs

The training was finished and the operatives were now back at the barracks. The trucks were on their way so they can return to the safe house and get those ready for their promotion. Humphrey was waiting and he felt the time closing in for the rank up. The trucks arrived and they all began to board to return to the safe house.

30 minutes later

Safe House

Humphrey and the others were at the safe house getting ready. It may be cold but that won't stop them at all. Humphrey and the others were all dressed in a dark nave blue continent coat, blue and gold stripe slacks, and black polished boots. He pretty much looked a lot like his father and he was looking at him self in the mirror and he could tell that he does. He then places on his hat and adjusted it to where it needs to be. After that he still looks at himself in the mirror for a bit more. He then headed to another room and met up with the other who were talking and drinking some water since they needed to restore what they lost during training. The operatives were all dress like Humphrey and some were from other nations with different looks on their military branch. They were all talking to one another since they were waiting for the time to come.

15:00 hrs

Humphrey and the others moved to anther room that was bigger where Ghost will be at soon. As they all entered the room, the operatives saw the room which was decorated for today. They all took their position and luckily their were chairs for them to sit since they were waiting for their CO. Just then the door behind them opened and Ghost along with two S.A.S Captains walked up to the front and all of the operatives stood up and saluted to the. Ghost and the two Captains saluted back to them. Ghost was wearing a green coat, green slacks, black polished boots and his military hat. Humphrey saw a patch that looked like something that he knows. It was the U.S Army Rangers patch. The S.A.S Captains were had on a tan coat, tan slacks, black polished boots, and a tan hat. These two captains decided to help Ghost out for this. Ghost then began to speak. "I wanted to say congratulations for making it this far and also on receiving your promotions today as well. I wanted to also give you all a heads up on the current update on the war as well." He pulled out a paper and read it. "In the early month of December at around 11:42 hrs U.S forces have placed the enemy on a stalemate with them which give our allied forces time to set up defenses and be prepared for the enemies assaults and what else that they have. It's rumored that the Russians are involved as well. If the evidence that we pull from Yemen is confirmed with Russian involvement we may have a serious situation in this war." The operatives looked at one another and they knew that this wasn't going to be easy once they were shipped out by Ghost's orders. Ghost then spoke. "Let's get to the promotions now I'm impressed with all of you." The promotions for the operatives that were in the room was now on it's way. Ghost read a form that he made for all of them and congratulated them. After that he and the two S.A.S Captains walked up to the operatives and they began to place on the new ranks to the operatives.

About 15 minutes later the last operative to get his new rank was Humphrey. He now was ranked a Lieutenant. Ghost and the two S.A.S Captains returned to the front. Ghost then spoke. "Congratulations all of you." He saluted to them and the operatives saluted back. This day for them was done they were given the rest of the day off. Humphrey was going to go to the city for an evening date with his mate. Other operatives would probably head out for a meal as well since they still weren't allowed to drink yet. Humphrey returned to his room and got his black coat and was ready to go. Just then the bathroom door opened and out came out Kate in a very sexy looking red dress and she had on and some high heels for today. She did have her coat with her ready to since it was a very cold out right now since it snowed a few days ago. Humphrey looked at her and was smiling and Kate walked up to him and embraced him since they were happy to see each other once again. Humphrey is amazed on how Kate looks. He then got his money plus his P226 just in case of a problems occur. After that they headed out and went towards a vehicle that they were temporary using for the time being.

3 hours later

The couple return back to the warm building after having a great time in the city. They both returned to the room and were laying on the bed getting their bodies to relax after having such a great day. They did go to a restaurant to enjoy a nice meal as well and it went very well. Since they needed a very warm shower since they still felt cold in some places. They both got up from the bed and got out of their garments and Humphrey placed his uniform on the hanger and back in the closet. He knows that he'll be using it again when they return home completely. The couple entered the bathroom and Humphrey turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature. Then they took off their under garments and entered the shower.

45 minutes later

The couple were out of the bathroom and were under the covers staying warm, and they were still naked. Kate now cuddled up with her mate and was now ready for some sleep. Humphrey was still awake sine their was somethings that he was thinking about the last 48 hours before the holidays come in. He felt that he needed to see his brother Victor when he heads home for the holidays, he hasn't seen him in such a long time and wants to know how he's doing so far. For now he just had to get whatever else done for the next two days and they'll be going home for the holidays. He's also sure that Victor will want to return to cemetery to see their parents graves once again. In time that will happen. He then looked at Kate and saw that she was sleeping peacefully and he was smiling. He then felt his eyes closing on their own but he stayed awake for a little bit more and looked at the ceiling really quick before falling asleep himself.

48 hours later

December 17, 11:00 hrs

Humphrey and the others were finishing up what's left of training, with the holidays very close Ghost told them that they were able to leave tonight and make it back to the West in the morning. Since this was also a short training day and they would get a chance to pack some things up as well to take home for the time being once this day is done. Humphrey and the others were doing the CQB Test to improve their speed and their sense. For Humphrey it was no easy task but it shows that he is willing to show that he is a great soldier and a great Lieutenant. He and Ghost did training on doing stealth with Marksman Sniper rifles such as the M14 EBR Scoped. Their were areas that they didn't use Ghillie suits since they can adapt to their surroundings. For them it was more then just doing this, they wanted to show that they are going to serve and protect people from any danger and no matter what happens they swore to protect those that they love the most no matter what happens to them. Being a hero can have it's consequences, but they are aware of it no matter what.

Nearly an hour later the operatives were finishing up their training and getting ready to return to the safe house. For Humphrey he was going to talk with Ghost again since they were going to chat for a bit. The trucks were on their way and they were both talking on situations that they could have during combat or if they are captured by the enemy.

As the trucks rolled in, they both walked to them and got in. The rest of the operatives got on the truck and were ready to return to the safe house. The trucks then began to leave the training grounds and then they would be sent back to the warehouses so they finally can get a break for doing all the hard work carrying the operatives from place to place. Humphrey went inside and straight to his room where he sat down on a chair and moved himself in front of a table and turned on the laptop. After that he went to his chat section and noticed his brother is online as well. He selected him and began to chat with him. 'Hey Victor it's your little brother here. How have you been doing?' He waited for his responses and it came. 'Hey Humphrey, it's great to here from you. So how are things over where you're at?' Humphrey began to type his response. 'So far everything is going well and I feel great. A lot of hard work in training, but at least I'm managing to get threw it really well. It won't be long until I return home completely in June.' His brother then responded. 'Well I hope that I can see you again soon and we can catch up on things.' Humphrey wrote. 'I hope so. Well I got to go for now and I'll talk to you soon.' Victor wrote. 'Okay, thanks little brother. See you soon.' The conversation was short but that didn't matter, at least Humphrey had the element of surprise when he returns to Canada.

17:21 hrs

Humphrey and Kate were done packing things that they need. At least they would get to see their home once again. Humphrey and Kate get their packed items and head out to the front and see the rest of the operatives. Some other trucks came by and stopped. These transport trucks were going to head towards the airfield where their plane is ready and waiting for them. As they approached the C-130, operatives got off the trucks and began to board the plane from the back hatch.

Once everyone was on board the trucks left the area and the C-130 engines came on and the platform was now closing. Humphrey and Kate sat up front as usual and Ghost headed up to talk with the pilot. The plane then began to move and it was now going towards the runway. The plane now at max power went down the runway and the pilot pulled it up and they were now in the air. They would arrive at the west in the morning. Humphrey lied back in the chair with his mate and the two snuggled into one another. IT was going to be a long ride back but they would stay warm together. He then placed a blanket on himself and on Kate. They both started to fall to sleep and it was a good night rest that Humphrey needed after six months of brutal training so far, but the worst of it is yet to come.

* * *

**Done with this part. Well I can say that it's now December and the Holidays aren't too far behind. Until then take care be safe and Happy Holidays to all. Signing off.**


	9. Visiting Parents Christmas Celebration

**How's everyone doing so far? Well all I can say is that I'm going to continue on with the next part. Humphrey and the trainees will be relaxing back at their homes, and they will finish their training as well. Once again here I go.**

* * *

20 hours later

December 18, 13:45 hrs

Jaspar Airfield, Canada

The C-130 landed on the strip and all of the operatives woke up and were stretching out after being on the plane for nearly a full day. It was past the afternoon as they returned to Canada. The plane then stopped and Ghost came back out from the front of the plane he somehow was the one flying the plane while the pilot got some rest while they were in the air. Humphrey gets his things and so did his mate. Outside it was still cold and their was snow on the ground. At least for now it wasn't snowing and the the sun was out, but that doesn't help out with the temperatures at all since they will drop much more tonight. At least they had their thermal jackets with them right now. Then the engines of the C-130 shut off and the platform was opening up so they can get out from the back of the plane. Ghost walked out first and was heading towards the warehouse where their vehicles were placed for them after they left. Humphrey saw that Ghost had on his leg holster and seemed very cautious this time, but he knew that nothing was going to happen. As all of the operatives of their things and were getting out heading towards the warehouse they all wanted to rest and relax for now. Humphrey and Kate followed Ghost to the warehouse where his vehicle is at. As they got closer the doors opened up show every vehicle that the operatives came in soon it would all change, the warehouse would become an armory and a practice area. Ghost got in his vehicle with Humphrey and Kate behind him. He turned on the engine and then drove out of the airfield. The other operatives were getting in their vehicles and heading out as well.

An hour later Ghost stopped at the front of Humphrey's house and Kate spoke. "It's good to be home." Humphrey responded. "Yes it does." Kate smiled and they two got out and got their things from the back of the vehicle and Ghost spoke. "I'll see you soon my friend." Humphrey nodded and Ghost drove off to his place. The couple entered the house and felt the comfort feeling of home once again and it felt great for them. As they went to put their stuff in the room, Humphrey went to turn on the heater to warm up the whole house since it's cold inside. After that the heat came on instantly and Humphrey saw on the dining room table all the mail that he has to check through and pay some of the bills due to that but it won't be much of a problem with Kate by his side. As he sat down and began to go through the mail, he saw a note that was left by his brother who happened to watch over his place when he was gone. Victor thought that he would arrive tonight but not he doesn't even know that his brother was now home. After checking some of his mail, Humphrey returned to his room and changed into his military uniform so that he can surprise his brother today. He already knew that his brother should be at his house just relaxing since their wasn't much for him to do. He then got his peacoat and headed out to his car. He got in and turned on the engine and headed out to meet his brother at his house.

20 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at his brother's house and walked up to the front door and knocked at the door. Just then the door opened up and Victor looked and was shocked to who he was looking at. Humphrey was just smiling and could see that his brother's face is priceless. He just waits until his brother gets out of that stance. It didn't take Victor that long to put a smile and hug his little brother, he couldn't believe that he was here already and he spoke. "I'm speechless right now, I didn't think that you'd be back this early." Humphrey responded after he pulled back from his brother's embrace. "Let's just say I had this planed out. Ghost gave us the rest of this month off so we can meet family and friends if we wanted to. I return back to the UK in January to finish the last few months left over their and then I'll be home for a couple of weeks before my first assignment." Victor responded. "At least I get to see you this time for now before I get to see you in June." Humphrey nodded an knows that once he's done, he won't be able to see his brother as much as he use to but he knows that they will be given days off. Victor let his brother inside for the time being since Humphrey had a few things to say before he returns home for some time to rest up. The two brothers sat on the couches and Humphrey began to explain what has happened during his training at the S.A.S Training Grounds.

17:21 hrs

Humphrey was back at home checking out the mail checking for other important things that came while he was gone. He looked at the payments that he must do since he was given more time before they are due. Well for now he can rest and get some food for now since he hasn't eaten anything yet after he and the others returned home for the rest of the month. It has been a good day for Humphrey and so far he felt that he will be alright for now before things are set up for next year. He went to the kitchen and saw that their was some food that he hasn't used yet. Thanks to his brother as well he also got some fresh produce as well so he can make some a nice meal before checking what's left of the mail.

For now he made himself a BLT sandwich to eat right now. He then sat back on the table and ate his sandwich. He then checked on the rest of the mail and nothing much came out from the mail but some things needed to be paid up of course. He would get to work on that tomorrow since he knows that he and Kate were going to see Kate's parents tomorrow.

After finishing off his food and going through the mail, Humphrey went to see anything on the television for right now before getting ready to get some sleep. He check up on some movies until he found a decent one that was about to begin. He got comfy for it since it's a movie he's seen back then. As the movie was starting, Kate came in and saw Humphrey on the couch and decided to join him since he was laying down on the couch. She was a bit tired but knew that if she rest right now with her mate she will feel good. She lied down and cuddled up with him and closed her eyes for right now until he wakes her up. Humphrey wrapped his hand around her and let her rest as he watched the movie.

2 hours later

The movie was over and the couple got up and headed towards the room. Humphrey needed to wash up first before he goes to bed. Kate was getting ready for bed since she already did. Humphrey changed out of the uniform and placed it on a hanger. After that he headed for the shower.

Twenty minutes later he finished and got out of the shower and then began to brush his teeth. After that he headed out to the bedroom and got to the draw and got his undergarment first and then got a black long sleeve shirt and some grey sweatpants to sleep for tonight since the weather outside must be very cold and probably freezing right now. Kate was also dress up with warm clothes to sleep in for tonight as well. They both get into bed and underneath the sheets and Kate cuddled up with Humphrey and the two said their good nights to each other and fell into a nice night sleep.

December 19, 08:00 hrs

Humphrey and Kate woke up and they got out of bed and the two kissed each other and were smiling. Humphrey headed to the kitchen and decided to make some coffee for him and Kate since they were going to need if for today. Kate's parents were expected to see them at around 12 today for some lunch at her parents house. He got the things and the brewer ready. He placed the ground coffee in the filter and placed it on the brewer and filled the small water tank and pressed brew button. The brewing began and he went to the fridge to see what their was right now. He saw that their was bacon and he knew that eggs and bacon are a great thing to have and with some fruit as well. He then began to get the eggs and bacon out from the fridge and got a frying pan as well. Humphrey began to make today's breakfast for him and Kate.

About 12 minutes later the breakfast was about done. He was just putting on the last couple of things for their food and it was now done. Kate came into the kitchen and saw that Humphrey made breakfast and saw that he also made coffee. Humphrey placed both plates on the table and then got a mug for him and Kate and poured coffee in both mugs. He gave Kate her mug and placed his on the table and got milk and sugar out for the coffee. They both began to eat their breakfast.

Humphrey finished his breakfast and was now enjoying his coffee right now as he was checking on his mate and sees that she was nearly done. Kate had one surprise for him, she placed the last strip bacon in her mouth and then stands up and walks towards Humphrey. She then sat on his laps and then kissed him, Humphrey responded to it. They continued to kiss until Humphrey stuck his tongue inside Kate's mouth and somehow tasted the bacon strip that she still had in her mouth. Kate then moved the bacon into Humphrey's mouth and then they both split it apart and ate the bacon. After that Kate got her plate and placed it in the sink and she walked back to the table and got her mug. She then spoke to him seductively. "Want to have some fun after this?" Humphrey smiled and responded. "I would but we don't want to be late for your parents, and I believe we can have some fun on Christmas after I get back from the celebration at Ghost's place. He's invited all the trainees to for a small celebration. Do you think you can wait that until Christmas?" Kate looked at him and nodded saying. "I can wait and plus your right, we would be late to see my parents if we were at it already." Humphrey just smiled and knew that they had to get some things done first before they left to see Winston and Eve. Humphrey decided to start getting the bills paid off first which shouldn't take him too long.

10:25 hrs

Humphrey was in the shower and getting prepared since they needed to be at the house soon. They planned on leaving at 11:30 since they wanted to be their before lunch.

Humphrey finished and got out and headed to the room and got his combat ACU uniform on, and his tan tactical boots. He then got his black Pea Coat from the closet and went to the living room. He checked on one of the mirrors and saw the patch that was on his chest which showed his rank of Lieutenant. He sat down on the couch and got the controller for the television and turned it on. He began to watch the news for right now and wait for the time to leave. Kate then came to the living room she decided to wear some thing casual since their wasn't going to be any celebration at her parents house. She then sat down with Humphrey and watched the news with him until it was time for them leave.

11:35 hrs

Humphrey and Kate were getting ready to head out. Kate got her shoes and coat on and Humphrey placed on his Pea Coat and they went to the garage where he opened the car door for Kate and then got to the driver side and got in. He then turned on the car's engine and opened the garage door with the button control. He drove in reverse out of the garage and then closed the garage as he was on the drive way. He was on the street and rearranged the gear and headed off to Kate's parents place.

15 minutes later

They arrived at the house and immediately went to the door and knocked. The door opened and Eve saw who it was and smiled. She then hugged her daughter first and spoke. "Kate." She was happy to see her once again. Kate then spoke. "Hi mom." Humphrey was just smiling and then he saw Winston coming in and he could tell that he was smiling as well. He walked up to Humphrey and shook his hand and then hugged him. Humphrey noticed that Winston was dressed in his Marine uniform. The couple went inside the house and they went to the dining room.

Humphrey, Kate, and Winston sat on the dining room table since they were going to have Pork Chops with a salad. Eve went to the kitchen to get the food for them she knew that she was going to need help. Winston got up and went to go help her out with the food. They both went in the dining room and placed the food on the table, they both sat back down and Eve spoke. "Dig in and enjoy." They all started to eat their lunch.

2 hours later

Kate, Humphrey, Winston and Eve were all in the living room talking about how things were currently and Humphrey explained how he was doing currently on his training. All four of them seemed to be having a great time since they haven't been together for a while. After another 20 minutes of chatting, Kate and Humphrey had to return home since they had things set up for the up coming Christmas and the rest of the week. They both went to the front door and hugged both Winston and Eve and they said their good byes and returned to the car. Humphrey turned the key and then drove back home.

6 days later

December 25, 11:00 hrs Christmas Day

Humphrey was getting prepared for the celebration that Ghost was going to have today at his Safe House. Kate said she was going to spend Christmas with her family today until tonight. He got his hat and placed it on. He already had his Service A uniform on was ready to go to the Safe House. He got his Pea coat and then headed to his car. Humphrey got in and turned the car on and headed to Ghost's place.

Nearly an hour later Humphrey arrived and saw that some other operatives were there and were heading inside. Just then another vehicle came up and he knew that Michael brought his girlfriend who came to visit him this holiday. He and Alice came out and Michael walked up to him while Alice headed inside the building. Humphrey for the last few days helped Michael find an engagement ring for Alice. He told Humphrey that he was going to propose to her on Christmas day. Michael then found a magnificent ring which happen to have three diamonds on top and around it had a gold color which looked really amazing. Ghost also help out Michael as well since he's the one who helped Michael get the ring at a decent ring store at a fair price. He also was going to let Michael do a speech before he proposes to Alice today.

They both went inside and joined up with the others for the celebration.

About three hours later all the operatives were all enjoying the celebration chatting, enjoying the food and the drinks that were their. For what they had right now it was a good Christmas celebration for them. Ghost and Humphrey were talking with Michael and Alice for most of the time and then Ghost nodded to Michael to let him know it was time. Michael is nervous but he practiced it for the last few days as well and he knew that Alice will accept it she even told him that they will never separate at all, she cares about him a lot and is willing to get married to the love of her life.

The three of them went to the front of the operatives and Ghost spoke out. "Attention everyone!" The operatives quickly went quiet and looked up front at there Commanding Officer. Ghost spoke. "One of our operatives is wanting to speak to all of us on this day. I want everyone to listen. Archer." Michael walked up to where Ghost was and everyone was looking at him including Alice. He started his speech. "Merry Christmas. Ah hope y'all having a great time right now. Ah wanted ta say something since we are halfway through our training.  
We all came inta this Spec. Ops unit an' we are goin ta become brothers in arms. Some know of us Ah know are goin ta die in tha line of duty, but we will not forget them as they will die as heroes fer what they accomplished in the war, rescue op, or any other scenario. What we are goin ta do is ta be the best and show tha people from different parts of tha world who we are. We will encounter enemies that will try anythang ta stop us. We will show tha enemy that we are not ta be messed with at all.  
Also thank y'all fer comin ta this celebration, we couldn't have gotten this far with out our CO with us."  
The operatives began to applaud to Ghost who has been one of their best leaders in all of Canada and in the U.S. Michael spoke again. "Ah got one more thing to say." The applause stop and they all listen to him.  
Michael then spoke to Alice.  
"Alice can ya come up here with meh?" Alice was confused but walked up to Michael and then he spoke.  
"Alice, ya an' Ah have been tagether since we were thirteen years old an' we've both helped each other through our tough times an' it shows that we've bonded more closer tagether then before. Ah wanted to say that Ah love ya no matter what." He then got on one knee and pulled out the box and Alice was indeed shocked and then he opened the ring box and said. "Alice will ya marry me?" Alice started to have tears coming out and then began to smile and spoke. "Yes!" Michael got up and the two hugged each other. The operatives began to applaud and cheer for them. Michael then placed the ring on her finger and the two kissed each other.

Ghost and Humphrey were smiling at this and the newly engaged couple pulled back and Ghost shook both of their hands and said congratulations to both of them and Humphrey did the same thing and Ghost spoke out. "Merry Christmas all of you. Enjoy todays celebration." All of the operatives continued where they left off. Humphrey walked to the kitchen window and looked outside. He knows that his Christmas present will be until tonight, for now he went back to enjoy the celebration that was at full force.

* * *

**Scene finally. Sorry it took so long, I had some family over for Christmas and I had some things that needed to be done. I also wanted to thank TheDrangonSniper for his help as well. The part where the OC is speaking goes to him since he wanted his phrase to go in. Give him some of the credit if you can. All of you have a Happy and safe 2016. Signing off.**


	10. Surprise gift and back to Great Britain

**Hope every one is doing fine. I myself have more to do here and this part will go as expected and I have a lot to get done. Well here I go again and hope it works out for most of you. This part will have the completion of the training and then the next part will be their first mission I guarantee that. Hope you all and enjoy this chapter. Wish me luck.**

* * *

December 25, 19:21 hrs Christmas Day

Jasper Canada

Humphrey was driving his way back to his place and he had such a great Christmas at Ghost's safe house. The celebration was still going on for those that were still staying, they even got some gifts as well. Their were a couple of gifts for his mate as well, since he was going to give those to her once he gets back home. His day has been really great so far, he knows that once the new year comes in, more training is expected to come once they leave. He felt that this is going to be a tough challenge but very well worth it.

Humphrey arrived at his house and entered into the garage and then closed the garage door. He then got out and brought out his gifts but also the gifts for Kate. He went inside his warm house and saw that Kate was in the living room watching television. She turned around and saw her mate and smiled. Humphrey placed his stuff on the other couch and then gave the few gifts to Kate. Kate thanked him and Humphrey told that some of them were from him and the others were from Ghost. Kate began to open the gifts and was surprised in what she got. Kate got a thermal soft-shell jacket since she wanted one as well. The second gift were thermal gloves as well, she told Humphrey to thanks Ghost for these items. Humphrey nodded and then Kate opened up the gifts that he got for her. She got about two photo images that were of her, Lilly, Humphrey and Ghost when they were all together at the park and having fun during their High School years. The other image has Humphrey with Kate when they started dating. The last image was when they first met when they were just kids. Kate smiled at this and then hugged her mate. These were some of the best reminders and gifts that she has gotten so far. After the hug Humphrey pulled out the last gift for her and this was a necklace box and Kate was surprised at this. She didn't know what the necklace would look like but Humphrey handed it to her. She opened up the box and gasped. She looked at the necklace really close at it. The necklace had a gold chain and saw that their was a gold heart medallion which had her name on it, and she was just smiling and then looked at Humphrey and just embraced him and then pressed her lips on his. Humphrey was surprised at this but responded to her hug and kiss. After that they both pulled back and Kate was just so happy now. Humphrey could see this and was happy as well.

Humphrey then spoke. Well did you enjoy your gifts that you got?" Kate looked at him and nodded she was very happy. Kate then spoke. "Well, their is one more gift that I would like to get." Humphrey was confused at this and asked her. "What is it?" She then kissed him again this time it was filled with lust and love to it and Humphrey figured it out. They both pulled back and he then spoke. Is it that you want to have some fun?" He saw that their was lust and a sparkle in her eyes. She then smiled and was wanting to have another wonderful night with him on the night of Christmas day she felt the warm itching sensation that was coming from her slit and she needed relief. Humphrey and Kate took the gifts with them and went to the room. Kate placed both of the images that were already in a picture frame on their draw on top and adjusted them perfectly. After that she went towards Humphrey and began helping him out of his uniform. Humphrey had his boots out, while Kate was unbuttoning his jacket. After that she took off his jacket and short and placed it on the chair. She noticed his grey fur and saw how much muscular he was now and that is what she now enjoys seeing her mate becoming a soldier.

(Lemon Scene)

Humphrey took off the his military trousers and was in his boxers while Kate took of her shirt and to Humphrey's surprise, she didn't have a bra on this time and the two kissed. They both lied down on the bed and continued to make out. Kate then unbutton her pants and took them off and tossed them to the floor. She was wearing black panties and Humphrey growled at what he saw and Kate was smiling. The two began to explore each others bodies as they were making out. Humphrey began to play with her breasts given them attention, Kate felt that her mate's shaft was getting bigger and harder and she wanted it inside of her soon. Kate began to moan softly due to it and was enjoying it. He pulled out from the kiss and then moved to one of her breasts and began to suck on it. Kate gasped and moaned as Humphrey continued to play with her nipple. About 5 minutes later he moved down her body given kissed to her her chest, stomach and he reached the area and looked at Kate and she nodded and Humphrey pulled of her panties and looked at her wet slit and he could smell that sweet aroma from her pussy. He then dove towards it and started to taste her pussy. Kate gasped out and now was moaning much more louder then before as her mate was licking her folds. Kate then spoke to her mate. "Go deeper love." Humphrey did and stuck his tongue deeper into her pussy and Kate was nearly screaming. He could taste her juices that were inside and they were sweet. He continued to clean her out and Kate was panting and moaning. He picked up his speed and Kate felt her climax coming closer now. Humphrey then stuck his finger into her slit and began to pump his finger inside her folds and Kate was enjoying the pleasure she was getting. She then spoke. "Faster." He did what he was told. Humphrey moved his finger in and out of his mate's pussy faster and Kate couldn't hold back much longer and she couldn't pronounce anything right now. Humphrey could feel her juices on his finger and he continued on. Kate tried to warn her mate that she was about to climax, but couldn't. Humphrey knew that she was about to and pulled out his finger and stuck his tongue on her slit and then Kate screamed out as she released her juices. Humphrey caught some of it, but it also landed on his face. He lick most of Kate's juices of his face and saw Kate was panting after hitting her climax and he moved back up to meet her and the two kissed.

Kate then cleaned the rest of his face and could taste her own sweet juices that came out of her, after that she got on top of Humphrey went straight for his erection. She pulled off his boxers and was looking at his shaft. Kate started to lick his shaft and Humphrey closed his eyes due to the pleasure that Kate was now going to give him. She then placed his shaft inside her mouth and began moving up and down. Humphrey was moaning from the pleasure Kate was giving him. Kate then picked up the pace and Humphrey's moans were louder then before. About 10 minutes in he felt that he was going to release soon. He warned Kate. "Kate, I'm close." Kate knew and she then picked up the pace. Humphrey was enjoying and lost control very fast. He was on the verge of his release, Kate wanted so badly now. Less then a minute later Humphrey released his load and Kate caught most of her mates seed and swallowed most of it and let the rest land on him. After swallowing his seed, she cleaned off the rest of the cum that was on him. After that she went up and the two kissed each other. Humphrey didn't have time to catch his breath since Kate needed relief. Kate laid on her back and Humphrey went on top of her and Kate was ready and she moved towards his ear and spoke. "Do it Humphrey. Fuck me good." Humphrey looked at her and smiled and alined himself with Kate's pussy and pushed inside of her. Kate moaned as she felt his shaft inside of her, Humphrey could feel how warm and tight she was and began to make love to her. He started thrusting in and out of her slowly. She then spoke. "Faster, harder." Humphrey picked up the pace and was now thrusting harder and going faster with each thrust now.

Kate was moaning louder and wrapped her arms and legs around Humphrey.

Nearly 20 minutes in Humphrey was pounding his mate and they both were at the breaking point. They both were panting and their fur was damp. Kate could feel her climax coming and so can Humphrey. Kate spoke out. "Give it to me love." She then screamed as her climax hit first. Her juices were on his shaft but also spilled out onto their thighs and sheets. Humphrey then thrusted in all the way and hit his climax and realeased his seed inside of Kate. Kate gasped as she felt Humphrey's warm seeds inside of her and she was happy to be filled up again by her mate. They both were panting very hard and Humphrey collapsed on top of Kate. Kate enjoyed his weight, she kissed his cheek and Humphrey looked at her and smiled. They both just looked at one another as they were catching their breaths.

(Lemon End)

A few minutes later Kate spoke. "That was a great Christmas gift you gave me Humphrey." Kate smiled so did Humphrey. He spoke to her. "Glad you enjoyed it, my love." They both kissed again. They both pulled back and Kate spoke. "I also forgot to say this Humphrey, I'm no longer on the pill." She then was blushing madly. Humphrey was surprised at this, but to him it wasn't much of a problem. He kissed her on the forehead and spoke. "I'm surprised that your no longer protected at all. I'm fine with that, but I'm a bit worried that you could be pregnant now Kate." She looks at him and smiles and the two embrace one another and Kate speaks. "If I am, I know you'll take care of me and our children even through the toughest times. You'll be a great father I know it Humphrey." He nodded and said. "Your right, I'll be a great father." He then began to pull out, but was immediately stopped by Kate. He was confused at this, but she told him to stay inside of her. She then rolled on top of him and laid her head on his chest. Kate yawned and Humphrey spoke. "We should get some rest?" Kate looked at him and said. "We should. Can't wait to see when your done with your training." Humphrey smiled and felt Kate fall asleep and he closed his eyes and the couple entered a deep sleep. He was still had his shaft inside of his mate.

2 months later

Humphrey and the others returned to the U.K and were now working on Combat training. They all had a great year and now they begin the new year becoming operatives very soon. They also worked with LMGs and additional accessories that were sometimes used traveling light. Ghost worked with the sniper teams for some of the time given them pointers and advice to how to get the direct shot on the enemy. Humphrey also got the opportunity to work on using sniper rifles and marksman rifles by Ghost. For Ghost sniping was his favorite to do with using long range scopes. They both also practiced using the ghillie suits for any special assignments that could come their way. For the operatives, this is a whole new level that they are experiencing.

February 27, 11:11 hrs

S.A.S training grounds, United Kingdom

Humphrey was at the shooting range using the G36C and was firing at the targets, he then will use the M1014 and practice on the range before using on the simulation run. He had on a black sweater, woodland camo pants, sand tactical boots, and tan tactical gloves. Ghost was working with some of the operatives on training simulations. Just four months left until they will be soon out on mission and most of them were worried to be out in the field.

As Humphrey finished firing the G36C, he saw someone else coming to the shooting range. It was one of the S.A.S soldiers. Humphrey loaded up the M1014 up and was ready to fire at the targets. He aimed down his sights and began shooting the targets and switching to another target very quick. The S.A.S soldier was watching him fire the M1014 semi shotgun. After the seventh shot, Humphrey load his last seven shells into the weapon and fired again. After finishing up the shells the soldier walks up to him and says to him. "Not bad." Humphrey placed the shotgun on the table and turned and said. "Thanks, still working on my aiming so I can hit the target right. Your name?" The soldiers says to him. "Captain Marcus Griffen 22nd S.A.S Regiment, leader of Hotel team. Shotguns are one of my specialty. I can help you out before your completion of training here?" Captain Marcus Griffen a dark brown furred grey eyes wolf who is in the S.A.S and he was well known in the U.K for his actions. Humphrey seemed to like his offer and spoke. "Sounds like it'll work. I accept it, sir." Marcus nodded and headed to the armory and got two shotgun chest rigs and got two Remington 870 MCS long barrel pump action shotgun. Humphrey placed the two weapons on the racks and got on the gear and loaded the shotgun up. The Remington 870 MCS has an eight round capacity and it has a good spread distance. They both went to the next warehouse where Hotel team train using shotguns in close quarters. They both went to the starting point and Marcus spoke. "Follow me and do what I say. Clear?" Humphrey nodded and they both got into position and Marcus took the lead into the close quarter area.

As they moved into the rooms the targets popped up and they both engage the targets and Humphrey saw how Captain Griffen engage the targets. He was moving fast and also moving to the next room very quickly. Humphrey was barley able to keep up with him and Marcus spoke. "Breach the door!" Humphrey fired at the door hinges and at the knob and kicked it open. Marcus went in and Humphrey followed and they fired at the targets and then moved to the next room.

10 minutes later

They both finished up the training course and Humphrey managed to get some experience from the training that Marcus put him threw and it wasn't easy. This will be a new tactic for Humphrey. Marcus also helped him out with the M203 Grenade launcher which is a good attachment for most M4/M16 weapons. Just then Ghost contacted his operatives since it was now time to get some chow. Humphrey said his goodbye to Marcus and headed to the building to meet up the rest for their lunch.

90 minutes later

Ghost and the operatives were at the warehouse and he was talking to them giving them the heads up on where they were at currently and what day they were goin g to complete their training until June 10. After that they all went back to their training. It hasn't snowed just yet but their was more on the way. The terrain was still covered in snow which still was perfect for them to practice their stealth with the white blanket of snow.

Humphrey was with Ghost and they were just on the ridge looking over the others that were in training right now. They were in serious training and all showed no signs of giving up at all. With spring being a month away they had to prepare for the wet weather that will come at them, even if it means swimming in the cold rivers. Ghost's unit was going to be the most powerful Spec. Ops. unit that the world will know. Once they are deployed, they will bring an end to all threats that their allies have or that are uprising.

Ghost and Humphrey returned with their men and continued on with their training progress.

In the month of March, Humphrey and the others have gotten new tactics, and Spring came in. With the snow gone and the weather warming up, they were able to use the rivers and lakes for practice simulations for hostage rescues or for mission that can be in other parts of the world that they have yet to explore. As June came in Humphrey and the others were approaching the end of their training and they felt the time coming, after June 10 they were given two week pass before some were chosen by Ghost on who will be going to Yemen while the rest will go to Afghanistan to assist the U.S troops and it's allies. Their war was now upon them.

* * *

**Finally I got this part done. Well I hope most of you enjoyed this. The next part will have the deployment and their first mission. That may be awhile from now I got a new idea that is upcoming and I should have it out by the end of March. Enjoy what I have. Until then, stay safe. Signing off.**


	11. Final days and Deployment

**I'm back for another chapter of this story. Sorry for the wait. Was working on two other chapters and somethings at home as well. Well here I go once again with this chapter. Wish me luck I hope this part comes out good.**

* * *

June 7, 11:15 hrs

S.A.S Training Grounds, United Kingdom

With 72 hours left, all of the Ghost's operatives were now training very hard so they can be ready for what they have upcoming in a couple of weeks. They all have gotten more experience from what the S.A.S taught them. With their new skills they will use it against the militia once they are deployed. Humphrey was ready as well but he, Ghost and a few others would go to Yemen first to see about the supply arms that they had with possible Russian contacts with them.

This was going to be tough for them and because they needed to be ready for what dangers the enemy could have set up for them once they are deployed in two weeks. They all had a lot on their minds but were not worried about it. They just needed to finish up and prep up their uniforms tomorrow before their completion of training.

Ghost was watching some of his members continue to push very hard to be at their best. He was already impressed for what they have accomplished so far.

Humphrey along with four other operatives were finishing up a training course. They were on their way back to the warehouse to catch their breaths, Ghost saw them heading for the warehouse and continued to look at his members that were still finishing up their training before they get to to have their break for lunch. Ghost got another report by an S.A.S soldier and it confirmed of Russian involvement with the militia at the arms supply in Yemen but also Russian Spec. Ops. in Azerbaijan which Ghost believed that they could have some key intel that they were looking for and it might have something to do with the arms supply in Yemen. He also got images of where the arms supply location is in Yemen.

Until they go to Yemen and find the place, they first have to be prepared for it. It won't be an easy task and Humphrey feels that as well. He knows that the mission that they are expected to roadblocks that the enemy will put on them. They will help end the war against the militia once in for all once they are deployed into battle. Ghost headed for the warehouse and he needed to get his selection of his squad that were going with him to Yemen in two weeks.

He needed some of his best men to go with him and it wasn't an easy selection at all and it'll take some time for him to know who will go with him. He continued to think about his choices and it was still hard for him. An S.A.S Soldier came in and handed him his lunch, Ghost thanked him and continued to look through the papers.

35 minutes later

Ghost finally had his selection of his squad and it was going to be a ten man team. He needed Humphrey and Micheal for this mission and it will be important that they both be ready for what will come. He had the map of the terrain that they were going to be dropped off and their was a city near the target area, plus perfect spots that some of his men could use for overwatch of the area.

He needed to get his men that he selected and let them know what their objectives are and who will watch the perimeter. He contacted Humphrey, Michael and the other seven operatives that are going with him. Humphrey, Micheal and the other seven operatives came into the warehouse where Ghost was and they sat down on chairs that were there for them and Ghost started to explain to them what their objectives were and what could happen.

90 minutes later

After the explanation the squad was looking at the map, the intel, and the images of what they could expect once they are at the target building. The squad continued to look at the intel and stuff, Humphrey knew that it was more likely to breach and clear the target building and destroy the supplies that the enemy has so far. Once then they should be able to head off to Afghanistan afterwards. Plans were now being set and strategies were being spoken out. Ghost assigned two of his squad members to provide overwatch of the area and give them alerts if their are any on coming hostiles that are on their way to get more supplies to give to the enemy.

Plans were set and all they needed to do is finish their training first and be prepared for what comes next after they all return home. They were dismissed and Humphrey returned to the other warehouse and got his gear prepped up for another upcoming training that wasn't far behind him. With less then 72 hours left. He must give this everything he's got to be at his best.

3 days later

June 10, 13:00 hrs

All of Ghost's men were now finished with their training and it was time for them to return home. The S.A.S were doing their ceremony for them to honor all of the Operatives that were trained on their training grounds. It's been a long year for them and they can rest up before being deployed in the East to assist their allied troops that are fighting.

45 minutes later the ceremony was finished and Roach and the others saluted to the S.A.S soldiers and they saluted back to them. The operatives all headed to the warehouse and got their stuff and headed to the trucks and boarded them. They were on their way to the airfield for the ride back home.

June 11, 00:45 hrs

Jasper, Canada

Airfield

The plane landed and all of the operatives got out with their things and headed to their vehicles and left the place but they knew that they would have to return soon since they were going to be deployed to help out in the east in less then two weeks. Humphrey had to be ready for his assignment which to him will be his first tough assignment once he's in Yemen with the squad. Humphrey first wanted to see his mate after being gone for some time and he also wanted to see his older brother as well. He need to let them know what was going to happen very soon, for meeting his brother could wait until the morning he needed to return home. He went to warehouse where his car was and got his stuff in and went in. He then drove out of the airfield to his home.

60 minutes later

Humphrey arrived at his house and saw that the lights were off and that Kate must be asleep at the moment. He wanted to surprise her since he's been gone for some time. He parked his car outside of the garage and got his stuff and got out. He unlocked the front door and went inside and locked the door behind him. Humphrey went to the room where he shares with Kate and saw that she was asleep still and she hasn't noticed that he's their right now. He placed his things in the closet and changed out of his uniform into a white shirt and tan shorts to sleep for tonight. He walked to Kate's side and gently kissed her on the cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes and looked to see who it was. She then jumped back in shock and saw that it was Humphrey and spoke. "Humphrey?" He nodded and responded. "It's me. Sorry did I scare you?" Kate was looking at him and smiled. She then spoke. "Yeah you did, but at least it's you. It's great to have you back my love." Humphrey smiled and the two embraced each other.

It's been a long time for them since they were together but at least for now they can be with one another. Humphrey lied down on the bed and Kate cuddled up with him and the two entered a wonder night sleep.

One week later

June 18, 08:00 hrs

Downtown Diner

Humphrey along with Ghost, Michael, and the seven other operatives were at a diner eating breakfast and talking about their mission that they were doing a week from now and it's been in their heads for good amount of time. They did talk to one another about other things but knew that they had to be ready for what's coming to them very soon.

Humphrey already has spent most of his time with his mate, his friends, and his brother. He did meet Kate's family again but as of yesterday Winston was gone. He didn't know what happen to him but Kate knows, and so does her mom and sister.

It hasn't been the same for Humphrey since he finished his training, but he knows that it's going to be like this for a very long time. For him being in the military can change a someone around and he knows the risks and knows about PTSD. Humphrey knows that his father went through it before and he learned that he has to just live with it no matter what.

Another 20 minutes later the group finished their meals and Ghost paid for all of it and they all left the place. They know Humphrey needed to see his parents graves again so they all headed for the cemetery to support him.

Memorial Cemetery

08:50 hrs

Humphrey was at the tomb stones of both his parents and he was sitting down near both of them. Humphrey was looking at the tombstone names and didn't say anything at all. In his mind he was talking to them.

Half an hour later

Humphrey got up and placed flowers on both tombstones that he got for his parents. He has made them both proud and has overcome tough obstacles so far but more tougher ones were on approach. Their war was about to begin.

A week later

June 24, 17:29 hrs

Humphrey was getting his stuff ready and his gear. Kate was watching him and she was sad but knows that he'll return home soon. It was now time for him and the others to be deployed out to battle. Humphrey saw that his transport was waiting for him. He got his stuff and headed to the front door, Kate followed him and the two embraced one another, it was tough on both of them to be apart again, but Humphrey had a job to do and the sooner it's done the sooner he can return home as soon they are done. They said their goodbyes and Humphrey went out to his transportation meeting up with some of the operatives.

The transport left the area heading to the airfield.

June 25, 09:00hrs

HQ, Yemen

Ghost called in the team since the Yemen army is going to provide assistance by locking down the perimeter for them. Ghost and his squad were all in sand digital combat uniform, and sand tactical boots. They were all preparing their weapons and getting their gear ready for this mission. Ghost, Humphrey and the other seven operatines will strike the building while Michael and the other two provided overwatch for them. Ghost, Humphrey and the seven operatives were all armed with the M4A1 Holographic. Secondary is the M9. Michael and the other two operatives were armed with MK11 MOD 0 with a 5x Scope, plus the M16A3 ACOG Sight. Secondary the M9. They all got their comms on and turned them on.

A transport truck was waiting for the team it was time to get going. They all got their body armor on and the rest of their gear and headed out of the Headquarters and boarded the truck. They all had sand digital boonie hats on. Other trucks were in the area ready to go since some of the Yemen forces that were going to lock down the target building's perimeter.

As the rest of the Yemen forces got in their vehicles. The trucks left the HQ heading for the target building that Ghost's team were going to take care of.

09:35 hrs

Ghost and his squad were behind a wall looking at the target building. Michael and the other two operatives were on different roof tops checking around the target buildings perimeter. The Yemen Forces had the rest of the outer perimeter locked down while Ghost and his squad moved up to the target building. Overlord was watching this from their Cameras that were recording this stuff. The target building is confirmed a warehouse. Ghost and the others moved up to the target building and reached one of the doors. It was a steel door that can be breached by a kicker charge. Ghost moved to the left side of the door while Humphrey moved to the right side of the door. Humphrey placed the kicker charge on while Ghost placed two additional charges on the left and right side of the kicker charge. He pulled out the detonator and set off the charges. The charges breached the door and Humphrey moved in.

Their were hostiles in the main room and Humphrey engaged them. The main room was now cleared and the rest of the squad moved in. Ghost told his men to keep their rifles on single shots, better to save ammo then go all out.

Yemen HQ contacted them and told them that they by passed enemy comms and Ghost's team connected through and heard the enemies conversations. Ghost was able to pick up Russian through the communication and was able to translate what they were saying since he's studied Russian when he was young. Ghost contacted Overlord. "Overlord, you getting this?" Overlord responded. "Roger Alpha were getting this, you know what they are planning." Ghost responded. "Solid copy. Squad let's go, their expecting us when we hit the upper floors."

They moved up to the stairs to the second floor and spotted about 5 rooms that needed to be clear. Overlord came up. "Alpha team be advised the Raven drone that you requested is over your perimeter." Ghost spoke and contacted Michael. "Solid copy. Archer you got it?" Michael pulled out a small screen control and responded. "Roger that sir. Ah got postive control of tha Raven Drone. Tha outside is still clear but ya could expect more hostiles soon." Ghost spoke. "Solid copy. Squad let's pick up the pace." Ghost's team moved up. Ghost and Humphrey took the first door. Two operatives took the second and the other three took the third door. Ghost placed his hand on the knob of the door and slowly turned it. He opened the door slowly and Humphrey covered him. The room was cleared but they check the room out and found nothing.

The rest of the team had their rooms cleared as well with no contacts in the other two rooms but important documents that were found in the second room. The team moved up to the last two rooms and it was likely that hostiles were in those two rooms. Ghost told the squad to get the frame charges ready and place them on the doors to breach. Ghost would take the left door while the others took the right one. They placed the frame charge on the doors and moved back. The charges breached the doors open and the team moved into the rooms taking out hostiles that were in the two rooms.

Both rooms were now clear and it was confirmed that the hostiles that they took out were Russians. The team found key intel that needed to be returned but the Raven drone found something and Michael alerted Ghost. "F***. Sir Ah picked up contacts an' armor headin yer way an' it's more Russians. 60 plus fooot moblies heading yer way. Armored tanks possible T-90 tanks enroute as well. Hurry an' clear tha basement that's got ta be where tha weapons cache is." Ghost signaled the squad and they moved back to down to the first floor and Ghost found the basement door and opened it. Their were no contacts going down the stair or at the weapons cache. However their were RPGs and Ghost knew that they could use the RPGs on the Tanks to by them some time to get out and head for the RV Ghost contacted the Yemen forces and ordered them to pull out because armored tanks were on route and they were no match for them. Yemen forces did what they were told and pulled out of the perimeter. The two other operatives were alerted as well that were on overwatch and they were notified on where the enemy was coming and they needed to worry about the T-90s the most.

Ghost told his men to take three RPGs and as much of the ammo for it since they are likely to encounter the tanks when they leave. Four of the operatives took the RPGs and the amor for it while the rest were setting C4 charges on the weapons and ammo. The two operatives pulled out of their positions since the hostiles were not far away from their positions and they were going to join up with Michael.

Ghost's team finished placing the charges on the weapons and ammo, they had the RPGs and the ammo for it. The team went back up the stairs to the first floor and gathered the RPGs and the RPG shells. They headed out and saw the Tanks that were coming in from the North and they were coming in very fast. The team moved up and got behind cover and waited for their opportunity to catch the T-90s by surprise. The RPGs were not accurate but they needed to get these shots right. The first tank was very close and Ghost had and RPG ready to go and he stuck out and aimed at the tank. The Tank stopped and saw what he had and started to go in reverse but was too late. Ghost fired the RPG and hit it destroying the first T-90. Michael alerted that their were 3 more coming it and the second tank came up and Humphrey had his shot ready to go. Ghost returned to his position and load another shell. Humphrey got ready to surprise the second tank as it was closing in on their position. He moved from cover and aimed at the tank and fired. The tank didn't see him or the RPG and it was destroyed as well, the two destroyed tanks were now blocking the Russians path to get to the warehouse. Ghost told the squad to pull back and head for the RV point and he notified Michael and the other two operatives as well. He pulled out the detonator and set of the charges destroying the warehouse.

20 minutes later

The team was at the RV point waiting for extraction. Overlord contacted Ghost. "Alpha be advised I got a new task for you." Ghost spoke. "Send it Overlord." Overlord spoke. "The intel that you got needs to be sent to the USS Detroit that is about 150 miles in the Arabian Sea and you and one other of your men is going to assist a couple of Marines that will be sent by the Captain of the ship to get intel in Baku. Another chopper is on route to take you to the USS Detroit. Get the intel to Detroit and join up with those Marines. Overlord out." Ghost told his team to give him the intel and told Humphrey that he was going to join him on this mission that they've been reassigned to do.

Two choppers arrived a couple of minutes later and they both land. Michael and the others boarded the first one which would take them to Afghanistan were the rest their bothers in arms were waiting for them while Ghost and Humphrey got in the second chopper that would take them to the USS Detroit. They didn't know what they could expect for their task in hand. The first chopper headed off to it's destination while the other headed for the Arabian Sea. Things were now going to be tougher for Humphrey because he didn't know what's going to happen next.

* * *

**At last this chapter is done. I know it took so long but I was working on other chapters from my other stories and it's tough right now so sorry for the delay. I hope most of you enjoyed this part and once I get the other chapters done for my other stories I will come back to this soon. I also want to give credit to TheDragonSniper for some of his help as well so his words could come in for his OC when he speaks. So until then take care and I see you all later. Signing off.**


	12. The fall of a Hero

**I know it's been a while, but I'm here and I'm going to continue on with the story. I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this part. I got this one planned out and it should be good. Let see what you guys think about this chapter.**

* * *

June 25, 18:21hrs

U.S.S Detroit

150 miles NW of Yemen

Both Ghost and Humphrey were on the ship and were already talking to the Admiral of the ship. They both along with three U.S Marines were going to get the intel that was some where in Baku, Azerbaijan. After the talk they met up with two of the Marines that were joining them. Combat Life Saver Sergeant 'Ajax' and Support Gunner Staff Sergeant 'Nomad,' Sergeant Ajax has only been in the Marines for a year, but Nomad was something. Ghost was already talking to both of them with Humphrey, and Ghost was debriefing them on the orders that they received. It was going to be complicated and they were going to be deployed at 03:00 tomorrow by air where they will make their jump into the country side of Baku and then enter the city. Just then the final Marine came in and spoke. "Humphrey." Humphrey looked and saw who it was. His eyes widen and was in deep shock to see who it was. He was looking at Winston, who was in his desert digital uniform, and his tan combat boots. He noticed his rank as well seeing that he currently is Captain.

Humphrey couldn't say anything at all but to salute to him, Winston spoke to him. "You don't need to do that at all." He walked up to him and hugged him. Humphrey responded to it and then Humphrey pulled out of it and looked at Winston. He heard from Kate that Winston was in the U.S Marines, but he never thought that he was going to work with him on this mission that he and Ghost have been assigned to do.

About 50 minutes later the debriefing was done, both Ghost and Humphrey were shown to their assigned rooms for now so they can get a few hours rest before their plane comes to get them. Humphrey needed get in on contact with Michael since their was a lot going on probably in Afghan. Humphrey sat down on a chair and turned to the table and saw a monitor for him so he can contact Michael right away.

It didn't take long for Michael to pick up his call and the screen came on showing Michael. They both smiled at each other. Humphrey noticed that Michael was inside a tent right at the moment and it was dark where Michael was at. The started to talk since their wasn't much to do at the moment but Humphrey didn't have much time since the was going to be deployed soon.

They talked for about fifteen minutes and Michael realized that he needed to say something to Humphrey before he goes. He spoke. "Hey Humphrey, if Ah don' make it back, have a beer fer meh. Don' waste no tears on me. On Friday night, sit on tha visitors side an' cheer for tha home team. Drive man Camaro 90 miles an hour down an old dirt road with 'Country Boy's World' blasting on tha radio, an find someone good 'nough fer Alice who will love her like Ah would have, if Ah don' make it back." Humphrey looked at him impressed what he told him. This is a promise that he must not break at all if Michael is killed during combat. It didn't take long for Humphrey to nodded and say to Michael yes since this was going to be important to him if he dies in Afghanistan. They both smiled to each other, and they both saluted each other. The connection was then shut off. Humphrey's monitor shut off on it's own. Humphrey then changed from his uniform to a black shirt and black shorts to sleep for now, since he needed to rest up before tomorrows mission. This was going to be a tough assignment that he's ever done before.

June 26

01:00 hrs

Humphrey woke up and got out of bed and noticed that their was two hours left before go time and he needed to hurry. He changed his clothes and was now wearing sand digital combat clothes, and tan tactical boots. He then left the room and headed for the armory where the rest of the team should be at right now.

He arrived at the armory a few minutes later and sure enough the team was their. They saw Humphrey enter and greeted him. Ghost told them to load up now since they were on the clock. Ajax was wearing a black tactical combat shirt, woodland camo pants, black tactical boots, and black tactical gloves. He had a medium assault body armor load out, his primary is the M4A1 no fore grip with a Reddot Sight, secondary is the P226. Nomad, was in a tan solid tactical combat shirt, woodland camo pants, sand tactical boots, and grey tactical gloves. He load out was a heavy support body armor load out. His primary is the M249 SAW, secondary is the M9. Winston had a sand digital combat shirt, woodland digital camo pants, black tactical boots, and sand tactical gloves. He had a medium assault body armor load out. His primary is the M416 ACOG sight Silenced, secondary is Ruger RedHawk .45 revolver a six shot revolver. Ghost was in a sand digital combat uniform, tan tactical boots, and tan tactical gloves. He had on a medium assault body armor load out. He primary is the R5 RGP Holographic, secondary is the 1911A2. Humphrey selected a medium assault body armor load out and tan tactical gloves. His primary weapon is the M16A3 M145 sight w/ Canted Iron sights, along with a Shorty 12 gauge shotgun with a Reddot sight. Plus an M32 Grenade launcher scoped. Secondary is the M9. Both Nomad and Ajax placed on black bennies while Ghost, and Winston didn't place anything on their heads.

The team then got their comms. on them which they were all using handset speaker mic that connects to their radio behind them. They were all ready to go so they all headed out of the armory and headed outside since the plane was on it's way.

The team were outside and a couple of Marines came out and had a balloon and harnesses for them to strap on since the plane was on route and it was coming fast. The team strapped on their harnesses and clipped on to the rope, the two Marines were filling the ballon up with helium. After that the ballon ascended into the air reaching a certain point since it can't lift anyone at all. Just then they saw their plane coming and it was right on the ballon's path. The hit's the mark taking the ballon and lifting all five eagles into the air. The back platform opened up and two crew members that were clipped on the sides grabbed the rope pulling the team into the plane.

07:40 hrs

Baku, Azerbajain

Humphrey was regaining conscious, his vision was still blurry, but Nomad spoke. "Hey Frost, Frost. You conscious? Get back in the game man stay with me." Humphrey looked and readjusted himself in the car that they were all in. They were in the Caspian Sea sinking. Humphrey looked at Winston as he spoke to him. "Nice play Humphrey. That is some of the finest driving I've ever seen. Right their until the end." Winston was on his back with water very slowly filling the car. Half of his body was in the water but he was holding strong. Ghost was in the back of the car looking around as well. Winston spoke to Ajax. "Hit the light, Ajax." Ajax turned the light on of the car since it was flipped upside down, he was next of Winston. Nomad spoke. "Shit the seat won't budge." Nomad is trying to move his seat because Winston was trapped between his and the back passenger seats as well. Nomad continued on. "Your pinned in Captain." Winston spoke. "Nomad, the worst thing we can do in a situation like this is panic." Nomad responded. "Don't talk like that man you scare the crap out of me." They were in a serious situation Nomad spoke to Ajax. "Ajax help me move this seat, man." Ajax was trying to help out and spoke. "Uhh, were still sinking." Nomad continued on. "Shit were getting our of here Winston. Do you hear me?" Ajax responded. "How, man. The doors are stuck shut." The glass behind Nomad and Humphrey cracked and they both looked and Nomad shouted. "Shit!" It was breaking apart and it wasn't going to hold for much longer. Winston spoke. "This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, Nomad." He then got Humphrey's attention. "Humphrey, take my gun." Winston gave him his revolver and Humphrey took it. Nomad spoke. "The fuck are you thinking sir? The fuck are you thinking?" Winston continued on. "You know the old say. For the wolf to survive, it's got chew off it's own leg. Also promise me that you'll take good care of Kate and the rest of my family no matter what. I'm proud to call you my son. Fire!" Nomad spoke to Humphrey. "Negative! Don't do it." Winston spoke. "Now Humphrey shoot out the window! That's an order!" Nomad contested to Humphrey. "Don't you fucking do it, Frost!" Humphrey started to aim the revolver slowly towards the window and both of his hands were shaking badly. Winston spoke. "Save yourselves. Get out of here! Get out of here!" Nomad shouted. "Fucking bullshit man! You hear me!" Winston shouted. "Shoot out the window, or you'll all die!" Humphrey with tears in his eyes closed his eyes and fired.

14 minutes earlier

Baku near the outskirts of the city

Humphrey was panting very hard and closed the door behind him. The Russians were in hot pursuit of them, however he the rest of the team got separated. Orders right now were to get to the safe house that was on the next floor. He turned around following the basement hallway. He pulled out his M16A3 and checked the mag. The magazine was empty and he sighed. He placed the mag back in and then looked at the windows and saw the Russians and they were looking for him and the others. He started to follow the hallway to the next floor and was cautious. He didn't know where the enemy was at or where the rest of the team was at. If they were at the safe house already waiting for him, that's where he has to go right now.

Reaching the next floor and another hallway was easy but their were doors to the right and windows to the left of him. He chose to go through the door on the right. He pushed it opened and walked into the room, then going left into another room. The pushed the next door opened and saw that a chunk of the floor was gone but the metal bars were still intact. As he moved up he then heard talking down below and saw a light looking up. He didn't get close but saw two Russians walking through the room and entered another room. Humphrey then moved up to the hallway and stopped at the last door and pushed it opened. Two pigeons flew out of the room and out of the building. Humphrey freaked out a bit but then relaxed. He was cautious now. He didn't know what could be here.

As he slowly entered a hand got on his rifle and someone shouted aiming a pistol at him. "Hold it! Drop your...!" Humphrey looked and it was Ajax. Ajax spoke. "Damn it Frost. I almost shoot you in the face." He placed his side arm back in the holster and closed the door. He spoke. "You lost your tail?" The door behind Ajax opened and both he and Humphrey aimed their rifles and saw both Winston and Ghost enter and Winston spoke. "Ease up Ajax?" He closed the door and continued on. "Where the hell have you been?" Ajax spoke. "After grabbing out package then things got worst so I came straight here. They were Russians right? Spec. Ops. One second there and the next there not." Winston spoke. "Take a deep breath son, you got the intel?" Ajax patted around his gear and said. "Yeah, yeah I got it." Winston spoke. "Nice play." He looked out through the boarded windows and said. "Shit. It's already daylight. We got to get to the extraction point. You got a twenty on Nomad?" Ajax spoke. "I thought he was with you?" Winston spoke and contacted Nomad. "Breaking radio silence. Viper 3, Viper Actual what's your twenty?" Nomad responded. "Viper Actual, inbound from the North, request cover fire on me retreat." When the team heard this, both Ajax and Winston pulled the boards of the windows and Winston responded. "Good copy Nomad, we got you. Humphrey get up here and get ready." Nomad came up. "You got my ass. Winston and Ajax got all the boards off the four windows and every one took positions as Ghost handed some ammo to Humphrey since he used up everything on the last attack by the Russians. Winston spoke. "Hold position on the windows, we got to cover Nomad." Humphrey inserted a new mag and, Humphrey just looked down below their were some civilians. Nomad came up. "Hold your fire." Just to the right of a building Nomad jumped out and Ajax spoke. "Their he is. Move Nomad!" Nomad moved to cover behind a truck as the civilians ran out from the area.

Ajax shouted out and to Humphrey. "Frost! Hostiles from the window across!" Two Russians were insight and behind cover inside the building that Nomad was just in. Nomad shouted. "They got me pinned!" Ajax spoke. "Let em have it." They engaged the hostiles. Winston, Ajax, and Ghost were firing in single shots, while Humphrey fired in burst shot on full auto.

Humphrey took care of them both but Ajax alerted them. "More incoming! You see em?" Two more Russians came out from the alley running towards them. The team engaged them. Nomad needed to get to them right away but he couldn't go anywhere expect just to hold his position and wait for the all clear. Both Ghost and Ajax took care of the two Russians but Ajax alerted them. "Two more on the left! Drop' em."

Two more Russians came in on the left and took cover behind some vehicles, the team engaged. Humphrey pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin. He threw the grenade towards the vehicles where the hostiles were and engaged them. The grenade blew up and the cars that the hostiles were behind cover were destroyed and they were taken out by the explosion.

Winston spoke to Nomad. "Nomad, get up here!" Nomad ran for it and Winston continued on. "Anything still moving?" Ajax responded. "Got' em all!" Winston shouted. "Clear!" Nomad spoke out as he climbed towards Ajax. "Give me a hand." Ajax helped him in and spoke. "You okay Nomad?" Nomad responded. "Fuck man. I guess this safe house ain't so safe."

Both Winston and Ghost ran to the door that they came threw earlier and Ghost spoke. "I'm going up ahead to get to Extraction point. Frost do what whatever they say. I'll see you guys soon." He opened the door and ran off. Winston then signaled the the team to move up.

11 minutes remaining

The team ran throw the breach in the wall and Nomad spoke. "Clear this side of the train tracks." As they got of of the building, they stopped and Winston contacted the Admiral. "King Shark this Viper Actual. We got the package, but stirred up a hornets nest. Moving towards extraction." The Admiral responded. "Roger that Viper. Helo is inbound. Get your squad in position. Out." Ajax spoke. "Were just one click away." The team moved up and were passing under a train bridge and were entering a construction area and stopped under the bridge. Ajax spoke. "That's the building." Nomad spoke. "It's more like half a building." Winston spoke. "Yeah two smoke stacks straight across let's go." They all began to move up.

Humphrey looked at the construction building in the distances as they moved up and saw the two smoke stacks which was the extraction point on the roof top. As the team entered the construction area and started to run, but Winston signaled them to get down and find cover. Three Russian transport trucks came out and drove pass and Ajax spoke. "The heck is our luck." Winston spoke to them as the trucks passed them. "Heads down, let em pass." They moved up as the trucks left, but they didn't know that their was another vehicle coming. As the moved up to cover. The vehicle came out and stopped, one of the Russians shouted out and alerted the driver. Nomad spoke. "Fuck luck, they've seen us." The vehicle happened to be a Russian VDV Buggy with a mounted PKP heavy machine gun. The drive moved and the gunner opened fire on. Winston shouted out. "We got deal with that MG. Nomad, Humphrey!" Nomad spoke to Humphrey. "Affirmative. I'll draw it's fire and you flank them Frost. Just say when partner." Humphrey saw where he can flank and looked at the VDV Buggy and signaled Nomad to engage.

Nomad nodded, his LMG had no bipod but he mounted it on the cover the he was using and opened fire on the hostiles. Humphrey moved to his right and pulled out the Shorty 12 Gauge and fired the wood planks off and moved up. The Shorty 12 Gauge had only a capacity of three shells. Their was a concrete wall straight ahead and he switched for the M32 grenade launcher and fired a round to wall breaching it. He made a run for it and was next to the hostiles and pulled out the Shorty 12 Gauge again and fired at them. He took them out and the team moved up to him and they choose to get in the Russian VDV Buggy so they can try to make it to the extraction point faster. Humphrey took the driver seat while the others got in.

Just then they received a contact. "Viper Actual. This is Vulture 1, were inbound what's your ETA? Over." Humphrey began to drive and Winston responded. "Good to here you Hawk. We are making progress." Humphrey drove down the area where the trucks went through but stopped and took position on the MG. The team dismounted and ran for cover. A Russian transport truck was just up ahead and it dropped off more hostiles. Hawk contacted them and Humphrey opened fire. "Be advised. I'm reading multiple heat signatures ahead." Winston shouted. "Gotcha. We got more targets ahead!" Ajax shouted. "Their they are." Nomad shouted. "That's the fucking Russians!" Winston contacted the helo. "Vulture 1, we might be running late." Hawk responded. "Let me see what I can do." The team engaged and Humphrey dismounted after taking out a few and their truck. He joined in and engaged with his M16A3.

Humphrey got out another M67 Frag and pulled the pin, he then threw it to a couple of hostiles on the left and engaged the ones on the right side. The frag exploded take out the two hostiles on the left. The last of the hostiles in the section were out and Humphrey ran back to the VDV Buggy and the Marines followed. They all got on and Humphrey drove. He reached another building that was still under construction and it had hostiles on both first and second floors. They all dismounted the vehicle and took up cover on a canal and engaged the hostiles. Humphrey pulled out the M32 grenade launcher again and fired on the two hostiles on the second floor that were hiding behind cover. The explosions took them both out when the 40mm hit their covers.

He swapped back to his M16A3. He signaled the team for cover fire, so the team engaged. The first floor in front of them had two windows and a door way but it had a few hostiles. Humphrey ran to the left and switched for the Shorty 12 Gauge. As he found a entry way on the left one of the Russians spotted him. He fired at the hostiles. After loaded in new shells in, he took out the last hostiles and the team follow Humphrey inside. Humphrey moved up to the second floor and saw to the left a hostile that was firing at the chopper. Humphrey snuck up to him and grabbed hold of him. He pulled out his knife and stabbed him in the chest and got his tags.

He then saw on the other side of the dirt road were about 10 plus foot mobiles in on the other construction area and they had more cover then them. Hawk contacted. "I'll give you cover just send me targets." Winston responded and ordered Humphrey. "Copy that Vulture. Got that Humphrey. Send them targets!" The team engaged the hostiles and then Humphrey signaled the team but also the helo as well. The chopper flew is closely by the team and a crew member was onboard firing a mini gun that contained explosive rounds. As it made it's round. Humphrey pulled out the M32 and fired the last two rounds Nomad shouted out. "Whoa! Fuck!" A big explosion then happened taking out any hostiles that were caught in the blast. As the chopped ascended taking out any remaining hostiles Hawk contacted them. "We got them on the run! Push on!" Humphrey began insert in new 40mm rounds. Nomad contacted Hawk. "Good job Hawk. But you know were down here right? That should've of been danger close!" Humphrey and the squad moved up towards another road but that had a tunnel for the pass under the road and Hawk alerted them. "Hey you got more heat signatures on the ridge ahead!"

More trucks came in and it dropped off about 20 plus foot mobiles near and they all took positions. The team engaged but realized they they can't take them all out easily. Humphrey signaled the team and the helo to engage the hostiles on the ridge and just in front of them. The helo passed by and the crew member fired at the trucks and at the hostiles. It didn't take long for the trucks to be destroyed and all the hostiles to be taken out from the chopper's run. The area was no clear and Hawk contacted them. "Nice shooting Viper. See you guys on the roof. Don't keep me waiting." Winston responded. "Roger that. We'll be their."

4 minutes remaining

The team regrouped with Ghost who was at the building that they were in and were about to go up to the roof. Winston spoke. "Clear. Corners guys. Double time it to the roof." As the moved down Ajax spoke. "This rigidly old place creeps me out." Nomad spoke. "Yup. This is a real shitty job reminds me of home." They continued to move down the path and were reaching a construction elevator. Nomad spoke. "This shit is the best way up?" Winston spoke. "It's the fastest, no time to explore any options." They all got on and Nomad spoke. "Wait until you see the terrorist point of view." Ajax responded. "Oh I expect it to blow me away." Winston spoke. "Shut up. Eyes peeled." He activated the elevator and they all began to go up. Just then Hawk alerted them. "Viper Actual. Radar is lighting up. We got hostile air." Winston shouted. "Shit! She's right!" They saw a Russian helo come in and Ghost shouted out. "Hind!" Ajax shouted. "Oh fuck!" They all got down as the Hind fired at them with it's 12mm canon.

The elevator stopped and started to go back down very fast. The team jumped out as the elevator stopped for a second and they all landed on floor just two floors up from the top. They all got un and began to run to the right as the Hind fired at them. Nomad shouted. "Motherfucker is going to tear this plane down!" Winston shouted. "Just keep moving!" They reached the stairs and Nomad shouted. "Hold up!" Ajax shouted. "Top floor where is it?!" Winston shouted. "I think this is the top floor!" They went up the stairs and saw that they had cover to run to before reaching the roof. Hawk contacted them. "Viper Actual, where the hell are you?!" Winston responded. "Top floor! Running!" Hawk alerted them. "Building won't hold for all this smoke!" They made a run for it as the Hind fired at them again. They used the cover that was their and waited for it to cease. The Hind stopped firing and the team ran up to the breached ceiling. Hawk contacted them. "It's backing off! Captain get everyone on board now!" Nomad shouted out. "This intel better be fucking worth it!" Winston shouted. "Just keep moving!" As the ran up the roof Hawk contacted them. "Get in here now! The building is unstable!" As they were getting closer the Hind came up by surprised and fired at them. The roof was breaking apart and the team fell down. Their extraction chopped flew in closer but the blades were too close and they all were scooting back and Hawk shouted out. "Come on! Stand back!" Winston contacted her. "Hawk! Pull up!" She then shouted. "I've lost controls." The helo flew out and the Hind followed. A smoke stack was falling towards them. Ajax shouted. "It's falling apart!" The smoke stack fell right near both Humphrey and Winston and the roof ceiling was breached.

Humphrey was starting sliding down the building but stopped as he got footing on a crack. He then saw Winston slid down further then him but some how he managed to grip onto something and Humphrey lost his footing and slid again, Winston tried to grab him but he was to far to reach and Humphrey saw the outside and nearly fell. He managed to grab onto the ledge with both hands. Hawk shouted out through the comms. "Shit! I'm hit!" Humphrey saw the helo in flames and spinning out of control and he then grabbed Winston as he slid down his way. Hawk shouted out. "Going down! I'm going..." The helo slammed onto the ground very hard. Humphrey looked up and saw a chunk of the roof fall right in front of him and break the ledge he was grabbing on. Both he and Winston fell towards the ground and Humphrey passed out from the fall.

Humphrey started to regain conscious and noticed that he was under some debris and Nomad came up and started to remove the debris and spoke to him. "You okay man?" Humphrey nodded and Nomad spoke to Ajax. "Ajax any signs of Hawk and the rest of the crew?" Ajax responded. "No one survived that." Nomad continued on as he was trying to get Humphrey out. "Get Winston away from the wreckage." Ajax spoke. "I can't. He's buried." Nomad spoke. "Try. I'm over here digging up Frost." Nomad removed the last chance of debris and helped Humphrey up. Humphrey lost all his weapons and cleaned off the dust that was on him and he heard Winston in pain. "My leg." He saw that some of the ceiling landed on Winston's right leg trapping him underneath along with the chopper. Nomad spoke. "Jesus christ his leg is like pop sausage." Ajax spoke. "Your gunna be fine sir. Were gonna get you out." The helo was in flames and it expand due to the leaking fuel and Nomad shouted. "Ajax the fuel!" Ajax spoke. "I know, I know!" Just then Nomad shouted out. "Stop!" Humphrey turned around and saw a vehicle come in. He saw Ghost come in as well dazed from the after math. Nomad spoke to Humphrey. "Frost. Cover me." Nomad moved up to the vehicle and shouted out. "Get out! Get out now! Get out!" The civilian came out and spoke. "Please, please I'll help you. Please?" Nomad responded. "No no no. No you have to get out of here. It's not safe." The civilian ran off and Nomad spoke. "Fucking civilians." Winston called out to Humphrey. "Humphrey I need your knife." Ajax responded. "What for Captain?" Winston told him. "Got to cut the leg." Ajax spoke. "Got to do what?" Winston called out Humphrey again. "Humphrey come here!" Nomad spoke. "Get over their Frost I got this go." Ghost nodded to him and Humphrey walked up to Winston and he spoke again. "Frost I need your help!" Humphrey knelt down as Winston grabbed Ajax's hand. Winston spoke. "This old saying. A wolf stuck in a trap it will chew off his own leg to survive. Come on the bone's powder just flesh and uniform keeping me here." Humphrey pulled out his knife and was shaking badly and lined up the cut just below the knee. Winston shouted. "Do it! Cut it now!" The clock was ticking and Humphrey sliced the leg and Winston shouted out in pain and passed out. Nomad came up and said. "We got to go." Ajax spoke as he and Nomad pulled Winston out, he was loosing blood due to this. "Is he dead?" Nomad spoke. "He's not dead, he's just passed out. Your the combat life saver man you should know that Ajax." Ajax responded. "It was like a three hour course." Just then the chopped exploded knocking down Humphrey and he saw the Hind fly right by them as he got up and followed them. Ajax spoke. "Incoming! Down, down." Debris came down and they lowered their heads. Winston was awake again they helped him up. Nomad shouted out. "Let's go, let's go!" He opened the passenger door and Winston got in along with Ajax.

Nomad spoke again. "Chopper's coming back around let's go." Ajax spoke. "Hey these Azerbaijanis alright huh?" Ghost got in the back as they placed Winston in. He spoke to Winston. "Your gunna be alright sir. Were gonna get out. Your gunna be okay." He spoke to Nomad. "He's gonna be okay?" Nomad responded. "He's the boss man. You damn right he's gonna be okay." Nomad got Humphrey's attention. "Let's got, Frost take the wheel." Humphrey jumped the driver seat and turned the car on and drove out of the area.

2 minutes left

Humphrey continued to drive on the road and Nomad contacted the Admiral. "King Shark this is Viper, our evac is gone. We need another way out. Do you copy?" The Admiral responded. "King Shark is tracking you. Secondary extraction in route. Follow the road three clicks West." Ajax spoke. "Speed up Frost. Winston is going into shock." Humphrey picked up speed after passing through a tunnel and they were next to the sea and some how the Hind followed them and was in front of them. Nomad shouted. "See that! Watch out!" The Hind fired at them but Humphrey avoided the shots and took a alternate road due to the shots and Nomad shouted out. "Step on it damn it!" Humphrey picked up speed and was back on the road and Nomad shouted. "It's lining up!" The Hind was in front and it fired at them and Nomad shouted. "Ohh fuck! NO!" He grabbed the wheel and turned it avoiding some of the round and the Hind flew behind them. Humphrey nearly fell out but grabbed hold of the seat and the wheel. He looked at Nomad who handed him an M320 grenade launcher and said to him. "Burn those motherfuckers!" Humphrey aimed the grenade launcher out towards the Hind as it fired missiles on them. Humphrey fired his shot at the helo and it hit the Hind. Humphrey pulled himself back in. The Hind flew out of control landing hard in front of them flipping and Humphrey braked hard and skid. The car that they were in jumped off the cliff and landed in the sea knocking all of them out.

Present

Humphrey looked back as he can see Winston dying. He still had his revolver that he gave him and the rest of the team got out and they all swam up. Their was nothing they could do now. Winston sacrificed himself to save the rest. Humphrey could here the voices in his head. Winston telling him to fire out the window. Nomad contesting. This was a terrible lost that they were going to endure for the rest of their lives. Winston was now K.I.A. Humphrey didn't know what to do now.

* * *

**Man this chapter was really long I didn't know that I was able to put down this much. I sure hope that this was a good chapter that some of you could enjoy. Also a shout out to ThaDragonSniper for a part that he wanted me to place in for him. Until then take care, stay safe and I'll return for more. ****Signing off.**


	13. Back Home

**It's been a while since the last chapter that I upload, but I'm here still and ready to give out another chapter. I hope this one is good for many and that you guys are enjoying what's happening so far. Well their's nothing else for me to say, so enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's enjoyable.**

* * *

3 days later

June 29, 09:30 hrs

U.S.S Detroit

Pacific Ocean

72 hours have now passed and both Humphrey and Ghost were going to head home for now to try and recuperate after what has happened. They both were in sand digital uniform and sand tactical boots. Humphrey still wasn't the same after Winston's death. Just yesterday one of his partner's handed him a letter and told him that the letter goes to his wife. Eve still hadn't received the telegram yet, but he needed to call her and Kate to let them know what has happened. Both he and Ghost were going to return home for a couple of months before heading off to Afghanistan. It was going to be very tough for Humphrey now since he needs to tell Kate and her family about the terrible news.

The ship was heading to Oahu to resupply and refuel before being sent off on a new deployment.

3 hours later the ship arrived in Hawaii and began to restock. Humphrey and Ghost got off the ship and saw that they would head to the airfield where their plane is waiting for them so they can head home. They both got their things and gear and got off the ship and a jeep was waiting for them to take them to the airfield. Humphrey kept his head low as he and Ghost headed towards the vehicle. Ghost knew that he was depressed about Winston's death and that they did recover his body and he'll be buried in the states in about a month, they had to prepare for his ceremony which was going to be held in Oregon just outside of Portland. Friends and family were going to becoming from the States and from Canada to go to this ceremony.

15:00 hrs

Jasper, Canada

Both Ghost and Humphrey were back and were already heading back to the their places to try and clear their heads. Humphrey was expected to see Kate anyways still, since she needs to know what has happened plus Eve, and Lilly. It was going to be very tough to say on how he died.

Arriving at his home, Humphrey immediately went inside and saw that Kate was in the kitchen. She turned around and saw Humphrey entering the house and she was happy to see him, but then noticed that he was not himself. She was now worried about him. She asked what happened and Humphrey pulled out a letter and handed it to Kate. She opened it and read it.

She then dropped the letter and broke into tears. She immediately hugged Humphrey and he wrapped his arms around her and they both held onto each other. Humphrey said to her. "I'm sorry Kate. I couldn't save him. He died saving me and the others. I didn't want to leave him their at all, but I had no choice." Kate wanted to know how he died, she would get the answer soon. Humphrey immediately contacted Eve and told her to come with Lilly to his place because he had to tell her what has happened.

About an hour later both Eve and Lilly arrived at Humphrey's place and he let them in and they all sat down in the living room couches. He handed the letter to Eve. She and Lilly both read it. It didn't take Eve long to drop the letter and go into tears, same as Lilly. Humphrey placed his head down, he didn't have anything to say because he's the one who saw him die in the vehicle that sank in the sea. Humphrey decided to bring them both into a hug for this because it's very painful for the Anderson family that has lost a husband and a father. Eve couldn't say anything at all. She knows that she had to get his uniform prepared for his ceremony that is coming soon. Humphrey told them that his ceremony was in a month at Portland.

It was going to be a very tough month to get by and a lot has yet to come. Eve and Lilly decided to stay with Humphrey at his place since they were going to know how it happened, including Kate. Eve and Lilly headed back to their home so they get get items from the places since they were staying at Humphrey's house for today. After both Eve and Lilly left, Humphrey went to his and Kate's room and sat down on his office chair and began to look through the letter again and then got in contact with Ghost making sure they were getting intel on what their mission will be once they were redeployed to Afghanistan.

One month later

It's been a tough month for every one that has heard about Winston's death. After about three days Humphrey told Eve, Lilly, and Kate about Winston's death, Eve got the the telegram and she knows what that meant already. Many friends and relatives got the word on where his ceremony is going to be at. Humphrey managed to be more relaxed before the day of the ceremony came since he and Winston's squamates were going to be their as well. He can still see the memory of it but has managed not to freak out Kate anymore. With the day upon them it was going to be a very hard time for them to say goodbye to him.

July 28, 08:00 hrs

Portland, Oregon

Just on the outskirts of Portland a funeral home was their and inside the place was a casket where the body of Winston is in. His sand digital uniform, sand tactical boots, and his M16 assault rifle bayonet. Lastly, their was a picture of him with People were already filling the building up and then he would be taken to Willamette National Cemetery where he is to be buried with his final words that are going to be said. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Eve were sitting upfront, also Winston's squad team sat upfront on the right side, while the others that came sat in other seats that were available.

The ceremony was commencing and Winston's commanding officer was their as well for this day since he was going to the front of the stand and began to speak.

90 minutes later

Willamette National Cemetery

"He leaves behind family, friends, fellow Marines, and a grateful nation." Winston's CO finished his speech and then turned around and payed his respects to him. Humphrey who was next to the casket as well, he waited for his turn. The squad mates of Winston went up to the casket and then they took off their Marine emblems on their uniform and clipped them on the casket and then saluted to their squad leader. They then left the area and Humphrey walked up and then took on his rank emblem and returned his Captain emblem to him and clipped them on the casket and he saluted to him. He then walked out of the area as well joining up with Winston's team and they had one last thing to do was to have a drink for the fallen hero.

11:35 hrs

Humphrey and Winston's team were now at Humphrey's place and they were going have one drink in honor of Winston. Humphrey told Kate that he needed to be by himself for now until later. She decided to spend the day with her mom and sister for now back at her parents home. The team and Humphrey were in the dining room now and were sitting around the table having and Humphrey spoke. "To the fallen hero, Captain Winston Anderson. He saved all of us to complete the mission that we were assigned." They all raised their drinks in the air and they spoke out. "Captain Anderson." They all began to have their drink and then began to have a chat with one another.

2 hours later

The day progressed and Winston's squad had left the place and Humphrey was finishing cleaning up the place since Kate was on her way back. After cleaning the dining room up, he decided to make some lunch since he hasn't eaten anything since the morning. Kate arrived and entered the house and saw Humphrey was making lunch right now and she was doing a bit better, but was still sad that her father was gone. She soon walked up to Humphrey and wrapped her hands around him and held on to him for right now. She was glad to be with him.

She saw that he was making lunch for both of them and decided to help out right away so they can eat.

After having their meal, Humphrey was at his room going through some of the work that Ghost sent him and he was looking through info and reports from their friendlies and what possible attacks that were expected to come from the enemy or the Russians. Intel believes that the Russians have ammo supply stations in the deeper part of Afghanistan and somewhere in Europe. They needed to get the intel in one of the supply stations that the Russians have and gather what info they could have on where in Europe the other supply station could be at. The supplies are being handed to the militia that they are supporting currently. Russia's allies are no longer supporting them and Russia denies any support to helping out militia in Afghanistan but footage shows their support and with Russian flags around parts of the country. Russian has no more friends at all.

For now Humphrey stayed in contact with his soldiers and getting updates as soon as possible. They had a few weeks left before this and Humphrey received an email that Ghost was in contact with the U.S allies trying to see where the hidden supply station could be at in Europe. If all goes well, they'll receive word on where it is when they are in Afghan. He continued to go through info and images on what's to come soon.

A few hours later Humphrey just got out of the shower and was already dressed for sleep since their wasn't much to do and Kate was waiting for him as well. It's been a long day for both of them and they were just tired. Tomorrow is another day.

5 days later

August 3, 06:45 hrs

Humphrey woke up very early and looked at the window and saw that the sun was barely rising and he wanted to get up but didn't want to disturb Kate right now since she was still asleep and cuddled up to him. However that didn't last long. She began to slowly wake up as well and she was having a problem herself and it was something she needed, and it's Humphrey. She looks at him and sees that he is looking out the window right now. She needs Humphrey now and she tapped on his shoulder. He looks at her and sees that she had that lust in her eyes and knew what that meant. It's been awhile since they ever had any fun with each other.

Humphrey spoke. "You sure you want to do this?" Kate smile and kissed him very quickly on the lips and spoke. "Yes, I'm sure." She kisses him again and Humphrey decided to go along with this. He realized that it's been awhile since they had sex and she needed it.

They both began to strip out of their clothes. The two began to explore each others bodies keeping the mood intact. One of Kate's hand went for his boxers and Humphrey began to unclipped her black bra and pulled it off, revealing her breasts. Kate took his boxers off and grabbed onto his wolfhound and got on top of him. She kissed her way down to his wolfhound and opened up her mouth and stuffed it inside. Humphrey's eyes were closed and felt the pleasure that Kate was giving her right now. Kate was booming up and down on his wolfhood hoping that he would climax inside her mouth, so she decided to pick up the pace so it can happen. Humphrey was moaning out due to the pleasure Kate was giving her at the moment.

Ten minutes in Humphrey gave Kate a warning. "Kate, it's coming." She picked up the pace and with in a few seconds, Humphrey grunted and climaxed. She felt her mouth fill up with all of his semen and she couldn't take all of it. She let some of the semen land on Humphrey's body while swallowing the rest of it. Humphrey looked at her while panting, it took a lot out of him, but he was still eager to continue. Kate swallowed the last of the cum and began to clean the rest off his body. A couple of minutes later she moved back up to Humphrey and the two kissed one another.

Humphrey then shifted their position so now he was on top of Kate. He started to work his way down, first began to kiss her by the neck and was lightly moaning from the pleasure she was starting to get from him. After that he worked his way down and started to give her breast some attention next. His right hand played with the right one while he was sucking on the left one. A couple of minutes later, he switched breasts giving the same attention to the right just as he did to the left. Kate was enjoying the attention she was getting and she began to rub his head for now.

After that Humphrey went to where her pussy is and he can smell the sweet scent that was coming out from her. Kate spoke out. "Go ahead my love." Humphrey pulled off her black panties and saw her moist pussy and he was eager to have fun. His nose got closer and he continued to smell the sweet scent that Kate was giving out. He then started lick her moist pussy. Kate gasped at this and was trembling a bit. Humphrey began to lick her folds and was enjoying the sweet taste that he was getting from her right now. Kate was moaning a bit more louder then before and she spoke. "Keep going... make me cum." Humphrey looked at her and smiled. He continued giving his mate pleasures and then decided to help her reach her climax quickly. He stuck two fingers inside of her and he felt pussy was warm and tight. He started to thrust his fingers in and out slowly but then began to pick up speed. Kate was moaning out and gripping the bed sheets and couldn't contain herself for much longer.

A few minutes later Kate was enjoying the pleasure and was close to screaming, and she felt her climax coming. She spoke out. "Oh fuck!" Kate was now panting very hard. Humphrey continued to pumping his two fingers inside of her and he felt that her juices were soaking his two fingers. Kate finally warned Humphrey. "Humphrey... I cumming!" Humphrey did one last thrust and pulled his fingers out and then Kate screamed and climaxed. "Humphrey's face got covered with Kate's cum and began to clean most of his face and then cleaned Kate's pussy up before moving back up so they can share another kiss. Kate then cleaned the last of her cum off Humphrey's face and then spoke. "You ready?" Humphrey looks at her and smiles and nods, he was nervous but also excited at the same time.

Kate spreads her legs out ready for Humphrey. Humphrey looked down at her amazing body, she looked sexy and got ready. Kate grabbed his shaft so she can guide him into her warm wet pussy. He pushed into her pussy and she gasped at the feeling. Humphrey then pulled back out leaving his tip in and Kate looked at him and said. "Fuck me nice and hard my love. Show me a good time." Humphrey looked at her and growled at this and did what he was told. He thrusted into Kate's pussy much harder and faster and Kate wrapped her legs and arms around him holding on tight.

Humphrey was thrusting like never before and he felt her walls were getting much more tighter and clamping down on his shaft. He's been at for for 10 minutes so far and is is close to his release and so is Kate as well. She was moaning loudly and panting very hard. Humphrey was growling lightly as he felt his release coming and he warned her. "Here it comes." He did one last strong thrust in and his shaft penetrated Kate's womb and he released his seed inside of her. Kate screamed out in pleasure as she released as well, she felt Humphrey's seed inside of her and was enjoying the warm white liquid fill her up. Humphrey then collapsed ontop of Kate and she just smiled and kissed him on the cheek as the two were now catching their breaths.

Kate and Humphrey then look at each other and Kate places her hand on his cheek and smiles at him. Humphrey began to smile at her and spoke. "How was it?" She just looked at him and then kissed him on the lips and said. "That was great. It's been a while since we had fun, and I never thought that we would do this in the early morning." Humphrey just smiled and could tell that they were both tired and were going to fall asleep in a bit. Kate then spoke. "Have you gotten any info from Ghost on how long you and the others will be on deployment?" Humphrey shook his head and said. "Not yet, he said it can be a two or three year deployment, and yes we are going to suffer casualties over there but they will be honored for their act of duty. I promise you this that I will come back home to you in one peace." Kate instantly smiled and had tears come out from her eyes and the two shared another kiss. They both yawned and Humphrey pulled the covers over both of them and Humphrey decided to sleep on top of Kate since they were going to be tied for sometime. It didn't take Kate long for her to fall asleep and Humphrey closely followed behind. Soon he will enter the Middle East and get his boots on the ground for the long journey that is coming very soon.

* * *

**Another chapter finished and it was a tough one to do. Lemons are not my strong point but I did the ****bestsellers that I could. Just to let some of you know that I am going back to my studies in college and it's going to effect me uploading chapters but I'll find a way. Plus this is coming out late so Happy 2017 to all of you. Take care, stay safe and I'll return soon. Signing off.**


	14. Deployment

**I'm back for another chapter of this A&amp;O story. It's been awhile for me, but I hope that some of you don't think that I'm done with this. That's way off. I love to write. So here is the next chapter for this story and hopefully it will be a good one for some of you people.**

* * *

August 3, 10:00 hrs

Jasper, Canada

Humphrey was sitting on his desk chair checking some emails on his laptop and was waiting for a response from his Commanding Officer. He was just in a pair of shorts after sleeping a few hours from his fun with Kate. She was still out and under the blankets still nude. He didn't want to disturb her at the moment since down the line he know that they are going to have kids when he finally settles down. But he felt that their is more to be done and what his marking means as well. The only location that could possible know is Siberia. He remembers having a conversation with Ghost about it. The Guardians were born in Siberia and then expanded to other parts of the world sworn to protect those in danger or threats.

Things went well for the tribe until over two centuries later it went dark for them. Many were killed unexpectedly, others went into hiding. It's unknown who attacked, but rumors were that a group of an enemy militia was created two decades later after The Guardians were born and declared them a threat. Humphrey still doesn't know if that's true but answers will come in due time.

He receives a message from Ghost, and it was about their deployment. They were going to be in Afghanistan for a 20 month deployment. Over a year and a half they were going to be gone. It felt like a lot for him since they had work to do over their and they had to get back with the others so they can get started. He also had some things to tell the other operatives once they head off.

He continued to look through his emails and checked up with his friends as well. It wasn't long and Kate slowly woke up and saw Humphrey sitting on the chair. She smiled and decided to catch him by surprise. She got out of bed and saw her black thong next to her on the floor and puts in on. She then walks up to him and gently hugs him from behind and Humphrey felt her hands around his chest and smiles.

She then walks up sits down on his lap. Humphrey was shocked to see her just wearing her thong and he was blushing, but he could feel his wolfhound getting hard as well. Kate was still in the mood and he knows that she wasn't going to let him get away that easy. He spoke. "Just before we get to it. I got word on the deployment. We have 20 month deployment in the Middle East. Less then two years I'll be gone. So we better enjoy the time that I have left. Me and Ghost depart in 3 weeks." Kate sighed but nodded at this. 20 month deployment is a long time, but this is his job right now.

At least she has time with him before he leaves. She then presses her lips on his and two share a nice kiss together. Kate then pulled out of the kiss and said to him. "You still in mood?" He nodded and they both got up and returned to bed for some fun.

90 minutes later

Humphrey and Kate were at the kitchen eating and dressed up for today. They both were going to meet with Kate's mom and sister to have some time with them and chat around. A day to just spend time with family since it's been hard on all of them. Humphrey plans on meeting with Ghost tomorrow since they had to get thing arranged for their deployment soon. The couple finished their breakfast and then headed out the door to Humphrey's car.

Less then ten minutes later the couple arrived at Kate's house and they were at the front door as Lilly opened up to her big sister and her close friend. Lilly smiled and let them in and called her mother to let them know that both Humphrey and Kate are here. Eve spoke out saying that she was in the kitchen right at the moment so the three wolves got settled in the living room for now just talking to one another. Things have changed for Kate's family, they were not as happy as once before since the lost of Winston which took a serious toll on them, but they had to move on from it.

Kate's family and Humphrey enjoyed chatting with one another and they continued their conversations through out the rest of the day.

August 4, 09:50 hrs

Humphrey was with Ghost and just earlier he told Ghost that he wants to propose to Kate. It wasn't going to be easy, but he wanted to propose to her when he returns from his deployment. They both decided to check up on couple of jewelry stores and Humphrey saw few good choices on engagement rings. It was hard to pick out the right one since they were very amazing in design. At least he had some time and need to get the right ring size for Kate since he still doesn't know just yet. He would return tomorrow when he gets her size. They were now right now just looking over the city from a hill and what their plans are for their deployment. They had things to get prepared and plans to set up.

They returned to the safe house after being out for about two hours. They were checking up on the supply lists of accessories that were going to be on route Ghost's troops in Afghanistan. They had a lot of things that were new and yet to be used on the battlefield. Ghost then brought out two pistol cases and opened them up. Humphrey looked at the sidearms closely and saw that both are a P226 pistol. Ghost handed him his sidearm and told him that he can keep that one.

They were looking over the pistols and checking them out plus inspecting them. They had a lot to do and they over to look at the body armor which was a new design that Ghost wanted. It was not heavy to wear and it was custom designed to building your own gear, plus it had flak jacket built in side of the vest. The body armor and the rest of the gear was already on route to the operatives in Afghanistan. Also they had their side arms on route as well.

Humphrey and Ghost looked over the map of the areas that they had their upcoming assignments in Afghan. They had a lot of other things to do since they were getting prepared for what's coming for them.

The next two weeks were more of preparations and just getting ready. Humphrey got the engagement ring, but wasn't going to propose to Kate until he returns from the deployment. Those plans were being made thanks to help of Eve and Lilly. Humphrey didn't want to worry about that since their was also that possibility that he may die in Afghan. He had that thought in mind, but needed to be strong for whatever reasons. The Guardians are watching over him and will guide him through this to return home safely.

During the two weeks as well Humphrey was hanging out with his friends and catching up with what they have done since he was gone during that special mission. They all managed to catch up on what they've been doing. Most of his friends were going to go to College so that they can find their futures and what they want to do later on.

Humphrey was right now outside of his house in the backyard just sitting on deck chair relaxing right now. He was just reading a book at the moment since he wasn't going anywhere today. Kate was just inside getting lunch ready for them. They had the rest of the day to themselves just try and relax, or do something else. Just another day for him. He didn't have much to do at the moment just waiting for the day of his deployment.

August 25, 04:00 hrs

C-130 Transport

Humphrey and Ghost were on board the plane and were already in the air heading to Afghanistan to meet up with the rest of the operatives and begin the mission. They both were still sleepy since they didn't get much last night. They would arrive in Afghan at around 14:00 hours. They both were in their uniform and had on body armor for specific reasons. Once they touch down on the ground, they will have to be ready for what's to come the next day which will be their first assignment.

They both were just tired and were both going to get some sleep for now since they still had a long way to go until they both reach their destination.

14:35 hrs Zulu Time

Forward Operating Base Black Shepherd, Afghanistan

Humphrey go up from his bed and stretched out really quick. After a long flight getting to Afghan it's more of a break for him until tomorrow. With possible Russian involvement going on, they were expecting a long deployment ahead of them. Humphrey got into his uniform and got on his leg holster on and set his P226 in the holster and headed outside. He met with the others and they were just checking out the weapons that they were going to be using and the gear as well. Ghost would explain to them the gear, the weapons, and so forth. It was going to be a long one but they needed to know that they are and how it will work since their lives are on the line. They noticed the weapon choices. The most common assault rifles were the H&amp;K G36KV with Integrated Scope, the AK47, M4A1 and the M16A3. The other two assault rifles were different, the Remigton R5 RGP, and the ARX-160. These were the choices that they can select. He also showed them the shotguns which were the SPAS-12, the M1014, and the M870. These were extra choices for clearing out close quarter areas. This was going to be awhile for the operatives to learn and understand the weapons and gear.

August 26, 06:00 hrs Zulu Time

20 Months remaining

Fire Base Vermont, Afghanistan

Humphrey along with others were at another based all armed and geared up ready to go. They were all in sand digital combat uniforms, sand tactical boots, sand tactical gloves, and the choice of wearing a helmet or not. They put on black lens or clear lens tactical glasses for the dust to protect their eyes from the light of the sun or the dust that can be blown around from the wind. They got on their head set coms and set them on the right radio frequency so they can hear their other friendly teams and the allies. Some teams were to assist the U.S and British troops as well. New intel claims that the Russian President has sent in troops to assist both U.S and British troops for to take out the traitors that support the enemy. They aren't sure what that meant, but if he's sending in Russian soldiers that are after the militia then they can get the response as well if they encounter them during their missions that they will be on later on.

They all had assault custom body armor on with a MOLLE tactical belt for additional things that they wanted during their assignments. Some would carry tactical backpacks others won't. They were waiting near the armored Humvees that they were going to use to reach their mission objective. U.S Army assigned the 2nd Tank Armor Battalion which was to escort them and provide support for the operatives that were going to their objective which happen to be about 20 M1A2 Abram Tanks. Four IAV Strykers were coming as well from the 32nd Armor of the U.S Army as well to assist the operatives once they are on foot.

Ghost walked up to the men ready to go as well. They had a lot to do and they were not going to stop for some time at least for two weeks. Ghost walked up to the front of the operatives and spoke to them. "Okay, for the next two weeks we are to patrol a town that possibly has enemy militia that is expected to attack it for resources. Civilians have been notified and are waiting for soldiers to get them evacuated out of the area to a safe zone. If they attack civilian casualties could be catastrophic. We have to get to the town right away. Armor support is what we have from the 2nd Tank Armor Battalion and from the 32nd Armor. We expect to arrive at the town by the afternoon since it's quite a distance from here. We are to help out the civilians and get them out. Just recently I got a transmission from the U.S 4th Recon Army and they have several transport vehicles for the civilians and they are on route to the town with the U.S 21st Regiment. We need to assist them as well, since they can't do this on their own. Question?" No responses at all and Ghost said. "Let's get going."

They all got their weapons and side arms ready and boarded the vehicles getting ready for this assignment. Ghost got on his coms on got on board as well with his primary rifle and secondary weapon.

13:05 hrs

The operatives arrived at the town and were observing the area Humphrey along with 3 other operatives were sending word out to the civilians for the evacuation of the town. Word was spreading out to the other civilians as well. Ghost managed to get in contact with the U.S 4th Recon and the U.S 21st Regiment and they were on route, only 3 minutes away from the town. Air support was not going to able to help out at all, only a UAV Recon Drone to observe the area.

The operatives were going to set up roadblocks soon after they clear out specific areas of civilians. They needed to have a roadblock on the main road which is where the militia are expected to come and try to advance onto the Fire Base or the FOB. They needed to get this done before the attack comes. Ghost started to create a plan for this.

12 days later

September 7, 08:00 hrs

Afghanistan

Nearly two weeks have gone and the town has been evacuated all civilians were taken to a safe area where other civilians have been evacuated as well. The U.S 2nd Tank Armor Battalion was still support the operatives and so were the 4 LAV Strykers. The Strykers were set on the main road ready to engage. The Abrams were set on specific streets also locking down any flanking routes that the enemy could possibly use to attack.

The operatives were in position and were ready for this attack. Just then Ghost gets contacted by U.S HQ. Alpha Actual, this is Overlord. Be advised, we spotted multiple incoming vehicles on route to your location all of the full of hostile forces on them. They are on the main road. Good luck to you. Out." Ghost contacted his operatives. "Attention all. Enemy militia is coming on the main road. Get ready and take up positions for their attack. Humphrey joined up with Ghost they both were armed with the M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic. The others were either armed with the M4A1 or the M16A3 with the choice of their own optics and attachments. They were ready to go and ready to fight back.

Teams started to take positions on assigned positions where their were they set up .50 cal heavy machine guns or either two LMGs which are the M249 SAW or the M240B. They were ready and prepared. The rest were on the main roadblock behind the barricade that they made. Two of the LAV Strykers were set on the barricade waiting for targets to be marked for them. A couple of the operatives have laser designators attached to their rifles to mark targets for the two LAV Strykers.

Enemy vehicles entered the town and the gunner opened fire on the buildings, however they didn't even know that the civilians were evacuated days ago. The operatives got ready and were ready for this.

The enemy drew closer to the roadblock and they saw the operatives. The enemy vehicles got to the main intersection and stopped. Enemy militia dismounted from the vehicles and a few others mounted the turrets and opened fire on the operatives. The operatives took cover and the two LAV Strykers opened fire at the enemy. Two of the operatives that were in the buildings began to mark targets of the Strykers and the Strykers fired all out at their marked targets. Enemy militia were being cut to shreds and the gunners fired at the Strykers, but it was having no effect on the armored vehicles. The two operatives now marked the enemy vehicles and the Strykers opened up on the vehicles taking out the gunners and destroying the vehicles. The operatives began to engage hostiles as well. The militia were at a disadvantage and they still were fighting.

The operatives continued to taking out hostiles quickly and were holding strong. The LMG gunners were mowing down oncoming vehicle and hostiles that were on board the vehicles. Still their were more coming at them, and the militia were starting to bring in RPGs which was a terrible idea. The LAV Strykers have an anti-missle defense system which can take out the RPGs before getting hit with it.

The RPGs were fired and the anti-missile defense system took out the RPGs that were fired. The two operatives continued to mark targets for the Strykers and they were taking out hostile pushing them back now. The militia were starting to fall back and trying to regroup. Ghost contacted the two LAV Strykers and told the to move forward. The two Stykers began to move up with the operatives following behind.

2 hours later

The fight ended and the militia were taken out, other vehicles that were still functional were retreating taking their men back with them. The militia stood no chance against the Task Force. Now with the town secured it can be set as Command Post for proper reasons. It would allow any ally forces to come through to rest up and stock up on ammunition. Ghost contacted Overlord letting them know that they've taken the town and now they can send more troops to their next objectives. His men however still had to finish up here and then head off to their next assignment. The two week assignment in the town was just about done, but their next one was not far behind. They had to assist the U.S and British forces that were trying to hold off countless attacks on some cities were the militia were using for storing weapons caches. They had to move soon. Humphrey knows that one of the cities, Michael and the snipers were their hold back the countless attack from the militia.

Plans were going to be set for this, but they had to be ready for what the enemy has planned. This was just the beginning of what the operatives were going to be doing.

* * *

**This took me some time to get this done, but I hope that it was good. Enjoy what's up so far but I'll be back for to upload the next chapter later on so keep an eye out for that. Summer is here and I hopefully can try to get more chapters out, but that's not a promise that I can say. So until then, take care, stay safe and I'll return soon. Signing off.**


End file.
